Secrets of the Past
by persian85033
Summary: The end. I will miss writing this, but the sequel will be much, much more exciting. I will begin to write it as soon as I have finished Get Off My Planet!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, spring day as the ten sisters walked down to the lake. They were dectuplets, all with the same initials, and first name. Maria Xoaquina, Maria Xitlalli, Maria Xaviera, Maria Xacinta, Maria Ximena, Maria Xiomara, Maria Xochilt, Maria Xosefina, Maria Xulia, Maria Xamila. They had just finished mourning their father, Rigoberto Altamira, so today they were for the first time in a year, wearing bright colors. They were not, however, happy. They were very thoughtful as they walked. They were deep in the jungle. They liked it here, where there were no people, only their friends, and the animals. Their dogs, cats, rabbits, and even some of the wild animals trailing behind them.

Their mother was in a coma, in which she had been for six months. They could communicate with their mother, even though their other sisters couldn't. There was something extraordinary about these girls. They were gifted, and everyone in the entire hacienda of Piedras Grandes, and the village of San Pedro knew it. They respected them for it. That was how they communicated with their mother, Francisca. Even though Francisca couldn't speak, they communicated with their thoughts. That was also why they liked the jungle so much, because they were in touch with nature.

They were identical. With long, straight red hair that reached down to their ankles that they always wore in braids. The wore long, colorful skirts that rustled with every move, and lacy white blouses, low about the bust. Since they were outside, they also wore wide-brimmed hats crowned with flowers and ribbons and tied below their chins, to protect their face, neck, and bossoms from the sun.

Their cat, Sissy, a beautiful cat, whose silver-gray fur looked as if it were silver, and her giant, orb-like yellow eyes were very wise indeed, also possessed all these gifts. Just like they did with their mother, they also communicated with Sissy and the other animals. Sissy was also different from the other cats.

"We must find him, Sissy," said Ma.Xacinta."He will make mother very happy. You heard how she begged us to find him. That even though she can't se him, she would like to hear his voice, to know what he is like. But how do we start looking for him? She asked us to do whatever we must to keep him safe and happy."

"Yes, I know it will make her very happy." answered Sissy, who rode on Ma.Xitlalli's shoulders. "That is why we must go all the way to the lake, so that we can think, and find some answers. If we concentrate, tonight, we shall see the place to where we must travel to find him. We will also see his face."

They reached the lake. It was a very beautiful scene. The water was crystal clear, you could see the moss growing on the rocks below. The girls and Sissy stepped into the water. They dissolved into it while the other animals watched. They asked the earth to help them. Then they suddenly disappeared and in an instant were back at the house.

It was dinner by now, and Alfonsina, their oldest sister, and Maria Eugenia, who was their parents' goddaughter, accompanied them, as their two other sisters, Monica and Aimee were already married. Alfonsina was about twenty-five years old, but she was not married. She didn't care to get married, she said. She had long, golden-brown hair that reached to the floor and trailed at least one meter behind her. She wore most of it loose, with only six small braids in the front and tied in the back. Unlike most girls, she usually wore her riding habit instead of skirts, and she wore boots, instead of walking barefooted. Ma.Eugenia was the dectuplets' age, seventeen, and had lost her mother when she was very young. No one knew anything about her father. Her mother had always told her that he had abandoned her.

"We know what we must do to find him." said Ma.Xitlali. "We have to go to the other side."

"What would he be doing on the other side?" asked Ma.Eugenia.

"Where in the other side?" asked Alfonsina, anxiously.

"Would you believe just where Arthur lives? In the exact same city? Not the place, because he lives somewhere else, and he needs help. He doesn't live like us. People must think he's a criminal. We have to go over as soon as possible and help him, mother said that we must do everything to keep him happy. He is not happy." She answered.

"How are you going to get there?"

"We'll have to call Arthur. He'll help us. And I think I know where we could stay. All we to do is ask him to contact someone Sissy said would help us. Of course, he won't be knowing he's helping us."

A week after that. The dectuplets were in a car with their younger cousin, Arthur, who was eleven years old. Arthur may have been young, but he was very smart. He knew all about computers, but he wasn't a nerd. He always wore blue jeans, sneakers, a blue shirt, and a baseball cap. He had great hair, but he never liked to take the time to brush it. That was why he always wore his hat.

"So how is this supposed to work out exactly?" He asked, looking up from his gameboy.

"It's simple. All we have to do is pretend we want to join those X-Men, and they'll obviously fall for it. We have watched a lot of telenovelas, you know, they have to come in handy sometime. Then, we'll just start finding out everything we can about him." Answered Ma. Xoaquina.

"So, you're brother is supposed to be with them?"

"No, but Sissy said it would be better if we stayed with these people, because it would be more comfortable, and we could probably find more than one person. You just don't say anything. We'll talk, and don't look at people in a funny way, like you're looking for someone." She sighed. "We'll have to go to school, too." She added in a gloomy voice.

"What for? You guys were home educated. You don't need to go to school. Besides, you'd just make fools of yourselves, if you're planning to go dressed like that. These people dress differently, you know. They'll laugh at you.?"

Finally, they arrived at the Xavier Institute. Everyone welcomed them, and a lady named Ororo showed them to the rooms where they would be staying.

"Well, we're finally here," said Ma.Xiomara, as she opened the carrier for Sissy to step out. "So, what do we do know?"

"Yes, we're finally here," said Sissy. "Now, you will have to wait until tomorrow. I shall go with you, but disguised, of course. I don't think they would let me inside. Oh, and by the way, I was observing that girl in the pink sweater. You should make friends with her. I have the feeling that she could be most...useful. And now, before you do anything else, I have to use the litter box, and I'm hungry, it doesn't look like there will be many mice, crickets or lizards around here, so I'll just have chicken hearts and livers Fancy Feast tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

So, on Monday, the dectuplets set off for their first day of school. They had seen schools on TV before. They'd seen the girls at the Minerva Institute in Locura de Amor, but they had no idea what real school would be like. Arthur told them not to dress the way they normally did, because they would be laughed at and ridiculed. They said they didn't care. After all, if people didn't accept them the way they were, they weren't worth bothering with in the first place. Besides, they already had a special outfit to wear that day. They had spent almost a week getting it ready. Buying the material, sewing it together. The skirts were their favorite color, lilac. So were the lace, ribbons, and flowers on their hats and embroidered on their blouses. When they went downstairs, everyone stared at them.

"You are not planning to attend school dressed like that, are you? Because I don't think they will let you. They have a dress code, you see. Your blouses are too low, you won't be able to wear hats indoors, or expensive jewelry, and you have to wear shoes."Jean told them.

"This is the way our parents taught us to dress. And besides, who exactly are the people there to tell us what to do? They are nobody to judge us. I suppose they're perfect? Besides, it's wrong to judge others by ourselves."asked Ma.Xosefina.

"People will laugh at you."warned Kurt.

"We don't care what people say, or what they think of us, as long as we're right."answered Ma.Xamila.

Everyone tried to convince them to change, but with no success. When they got to school. The dectuplets stood confused, going over the schedules.

"They're all different!"exclaimed Ma.Xulia. "That can't be possible!"

"Maybe we just have to choose one."observed Ma.Xochilt.

They agreed that maybe this was the reason for the different schedules, and chose Ma.Xacinta's, since her name came first alphabetically. They found the right classroom and walked in. At the sight of them, everyone looked up. They looked surprised, some people started to giggle. The girls, though, seemed not to pay any attention to them. Ma.Xacinta handed the teacher the schedule.

"And which one of you is Ma."he couldn't pronounce Xacinta's name.

"Xacinta,"she said frowning. Never in her life had she come across someone who couldn't pronounce her name. And it was a very beautiful name, to her anyway. "Or you can just call me Maruja. That's what Father-God rest his soul(she and her sisters crossed themselves)used to call me. Marujita."

"Oh, and what are the other young ladies doing here?"the teacher asked again.

"They're my sisters. We're all supposed to be in this class. We're supposed to be together."she exclaimed to him.

"There's only one empty desk. I don't think we have enough room for ten more people in here."

"We have to be together."she said stubbornly.

"Then you'll have to get this straightened out."

"We will do that."and they left the room.

They spend the rest of the day arguing with the counselor, and even the principal, and Arthur also came to help with the problem. The girls simply refused to be seperated. In the end, the counselor gave in, and moving other people to other classes, they got their wish. After all, they were sisters.

"You guys just can't be together, you have to follow the different schedules. It's only for a few hours a day, anyway. And besides, you've been further apart. The hacienda is much bigger than the school campus, isn't it? If you don't follow the schedule, you'll get detention. For ditching."

"What's detention?"

"It's when you have to stay after class, and stay locked in a room, with a bunch of other people, just sitting there, doing nothing."

"Does everyone get the same detention?"

"Yes."

"Then we want detention."

"No, no, no! You guys, you guys do not want detention! You are not going to get detention! That's only for bad people. For people who don't behave. You see."

"Then maybe we should be bad."

Arthur groaned. He should never have said that everyone was in the same place during detention, but they would know if he was lying. He turned to the principal, and the counselors.

"Miss, just...please couldn't they just have the same schedule. You see, they aren't used to this. This is new to them. Just, just please. Maybe it's the fact that they don't want to be alone with so many strange people in the room. Maybe if they were at least with one of their sisters. Guys are you willing to do maybe half and half, or in pairs? You know, instead of all ten, just two in each class, and you switch, like, Ma.Xamila and Ma.Xiomara have the first class together, and then in Ma.Xamila's next class, Ma.Xacinta goes with her, and Ma.Xiomara with another one of you. Fair? That way it would inconvenience less people."

"No."answered the principal.

"Not even if there's money involved? I"ll...how much money would you like? If we have to go to those measures, I can give you any price you ask for. They just have to...please, I assure you, you will save your staff and yourself a lot of headaches, and probably something much worse. Just please. I'll get someone to come clean up the campus for free, I'll pay them, I'll...anything. Just, just please."

She looked like she was considering this possibility.

"Only if no one finds out about it."

"We have a deal."said Arthur, and they shook hands. "No one has to find out, anyway. It's none of their business."

"Right. Tomorrow you will pick up your new schedules. There will only be two of you in each class."

"Thank you."Ma.Xamila told her. "By the way, Miss, you should know it isn't good that you have only the name of a bird, without a Christian one. How did your parents baptize you?"

Arthur pushed and pulled them out of the office.

"That's none of your business."he said to them.

When the day was finally over, and they were waiting for Evan to show up at the car to leave, they grew impatient. Nine of them, and the chauffeur had to go look for him, while Kitty and Ma.Xiomara stayed behind to see if he came back. If anyone found him, they would call everyone else on their cell phones, so they could be on their way.

"What can be so difficult about getting from one place to another? All you have to do is just walk there. It isn't far. But of course, most people are just slowpokes! I swear the time they waste socializing could be used doing something useful you know..."she kept on complaining. "I think we better look for him, too. It might be faster that way."

"What if he comes back and finds no one?"asked Kitty. Ma.Xiomara thought about that for a moment.

"Luckily,"she began. "We believe in the three R's. I always save scrap paper, you don't know when it might come in handy."she said as she wrote a note, and put on the windshield. As they began to walk, they passed a group of boys. One of them caught Kitty's arm and was asking her not to be mad. Ma.Xiomara pretended not to be paying attention, but she listened attentively to every word he said.

"Is that why you wanted me to befriend her, Sissy?"she asked Sissy, who was riding on her shoulders, telepathically.

"Yes,"answered Sissy. "You see, since he is interested in her, and she doesn't seem to pay attention to him, it could come in handy."

"What could we do?"asked Ma.Xiomara anxiously.

"First, stop that spirit from coming closer."said Sissy, the fur on her back starting to stand up.

Ma.Xiomara looked up. Scott was coming this way. She didn't like Scott much, since she laid eyes on him. Surely someone who covered their eyes were no good. They must be hiding something in their souls. Something dark.

"Oh, no,"thought Ma. Xiomara.

She suddenly came up with an idea. Scott's car suddenly exploded with flames, and people were running away.

"My car!"exclaimed Scott, and he forgot all about Lance and ran towards the flames. Ma.Xiomara smiled to herself.

"What do you think, Sissy?"she asked. Out loud she said"And that, people, is why you should never leave the engine running. Think of all the pollution, the gasoline you're wasting. We're running out of petroleum, and you're wasting it!"

Back at the Institute, as the girls sat watching Mujer de Madera, and some embroidering, other knitting, or crochetting. They listened to Sissy.

"I was observing everything."Sissy began. "I was also in the gym during the assembly. I think I know what the problem is, and it's simple. He wants her to like him, and she does, except she won't admit it. And I must admit the methods he uses to get her attention, aren't exactly good. So what we need is someone who we can trust. And I know who and just how to get her here."

"Sissy, what if we were to tell him the truth?"Asked Ma.Xitlalli.

"No," said Sissy. "Remember you're mother asked that we must make keep him safe and happy. He will be very happy if Kitty paid attention to him. See, if we do that first, when we tell him the truth, he will be happier in the end."

"I see, and so then who can help us? Who did you have in mind?"

"Ma.Eugenia."


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were stunned that Sissy said Ma.Eugenia would help them. What could Ma.Eugenia do. Sissy was upset that they didn't understand.

"Don't you see?"Sissy asked them. "Haven't you seen enough telenovelas? Read enough books. It's simple. Ma.Eugenia is perfect, because we can trust her. All she has to do is pretend to go out with him. Of course, you'll have to talk to him, and get him to cooperate, but that shouldn't be too difficult."

"But how are we going to get her here. We can convince her by just telling her that we need her help. Ma.Eugenia wouldn't hesitate, but how could we convince everyone else. Of course, she can stay with Arthur."

"No."said Sissy. "She must stay here. I trust Arthur, but Ma.Eugenia would probably like it better here. Besides, you know those two have never exactly gotten along very well. Not to mention Don Chuy, whose always at Arthur's house. And besides, Ma.Eugenia is a used to a different life style, and she would have a hard time adjusting to living at Arthur's. I know just what you will tell everyone. I am sure they will be delighted to have her here."

"Right, have a friend visit. You know they won't like her here, Sissy. El Profe doesn't want anyone to find out that this place is full of mutants. And honestly, I don't understand. Father always said it was nothing to be ashamed about. Just the opposite, because we could do things other people could not even do in their dreams, but..."she broke off.

"Everyone will be delighted to have Ma.Eugenia here."Sissy repeated stubbornly. "Because in case no one around here has ever taken the time to find out, Ma.Eugenia has always wanted to meet her father. It's kind of ironic, but in case you haven't noticed, he's here. That's precisely why we have to stay here. Without knowing it, he could help us."

"How?"asked Ma.Xiomara. "Who is it? Do we know him already?"

Sissy sighed. "I thought you were observant, but I see that I was wrong. Her father is of course, none other than el Profe. Surely you must have noticed the similarities between them. The same eyes, hands, smile."

Ma.Xoaquina threw her hands in the air. "How were we supposed to notice? We aren't here to look for Maru's father, you know. Besides, you can't really get to know people around here. They are so confusing. They don't like you to get close to them. You saw how they "welcomed" us. No one even hugged us. However, I don't think Maru will want to come. At least not willingly."

"You're right, and now listen closely. El Profe knows nothing, so first you must tell him everything. Then he himself will want Ma.Eugenia to come. You will tell him that Arthur will go to Piedras Grandes himself, and escort Ma.Eugniea."

"Arthur will not do that."

"Yes he will, or the subject of who sleep with the radio on will come up."

"Sissy, Sissy, Sissy, you know that he doesn't need the sound to sleep anymore. That wastes too much energy! Arthur wouldn't waste energy! Besides, he's not afraid anymore."

"Well, he'll do it anyway. You'll have to beg him on your knees if it's necessary. And now you need to go talk to El Profe."

"Now!!! But Sissy, can't you see we're watching Mujer de Madera? We have to see Mariza's new face! After we watch Mariana de la Noche."

"No. Now."Sissay said threatengly.

So, after Sissy told them all this the girls slowly, and sadly put down their handiworks, and got up. Missing a telenovela was something they avoided at all costs. Sometimes you missed crucial parts of the story. They found the professor. Fine. They decided just to get to the point.

"We were wondering, Profe,"asked MaXochilt. "If you ever knew a lady named Gabriela Montenegro Villalpando?"

He looked up puzzled.

"Don't answer."she said. "After all, we already know you did. And that you were married. We might not have done our homework, but Sissy certainly did. Yes, the cat. But that's something else which we won't discuss right now, anyway that's our business. You see, Doña Gabby's daugter, Ma.Eugenia, who's about our age, was, well, is my parents' goddaughter. Her mother died some time ago, but now she lives at the hacienda, accompanying my sister, Alfonsina. And the thing is, you see, we noticed when we got here. Both of you look...similar. Like you're related. From what we've been told, Doña Gabby was married for some time. But then her husband just left her, and she moved back to live in her native town of San Pedro. People always simpathized, after all, what can you expect from foreigners, right? My parents helped her out a lot."

"We can prove that we're talking about the same woman. See, we have many pictures."Ma.Xiomara offered.

"That is not true. She wanted a divorce."he said.

"That explains everything. Nobody associates with divorced people. Marriage is a sacrament, and people back home don't believe in divorce. It might come as a bit of a shock, but the bottom line is, you see, what we actually wanted was to help Maru meet her father, so, you know, if you have no inconveniences, we will talk to our cousin and he will escort her himself. If you're interested. We wouldn't lie, you know, after all, if we did, you'd find out sooner or later, and we're not fans of practical jokes. Never have been, and never will be. Okay. So, can Maru meet you. It might be a little difficult at first. Just say yes or no, and hurry, because with a bit of luck, we might just catch the end of Mariana de la Noche. We might have missed something important just to come tell you this. So is it yes or no?" She looked at him.

"Yes."he stammered.

"Good."And they ran off.

"Have you lost your minds?!"asked Arthur. "I am not going anywhere just now. Look, you guys, it might be for a good cause, but I really don't feel like it." He picked up his crutches, and stood up. He had broken his left leg while skating.

"Cuzzy, you have to! We're your family! Your blood!"cried Ma.Xiomara. "Besides, there won't be anything to it. All you have to do is just bring her here. We will phone her. We will talk to her. You just have to get her here safely. That's it"

He sighed. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want."

"Where will she be staying?"

"Isn't that obvious? El Profe will obviously want to get to know her better."

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that Ma.Eugenia might not even want to come. You know she's always held a grudge against her father."

"We'll talk to her. You just have to take the first flight to Veracruz, and Alfonsina will make the arrangements for you to get to Piedras Grandes. OK?"

"All right."he said turning off his Gameboy and getting up.


	4. Chaper 4

So, the next day, Arthur was on a plane headed for Veracruz, where he would meet whomever Alfonsina had send to meet, and would drive him to Piedras Grandes. It was not that he wasn't happy. Piedras Grandes was nice, and everyone there treated him well. They had to. Otherwise, they would be fired, and would have no where to go, but either way, he did not want to go, but his cousins always had a way of making him not want to say no.

When he reached the hacienda, he was glad to find that the dectuplets had already told everyone everything. That way he wouldn't have to do it. Alfonsina was very happy to see him, and as was the custom there, she presented him with loads of gifts. Some which she had knitted and made herself, others, which she had bought. Ma.Eugenia also presented him with gifts, since she also hadn't seen him in a long time.

"So, look," he began. "They told me that I should bring you back to Bayville as soon as possible. They said he was very anxious to see you." he told Ma.Eugenia.

She looked down at her hands. "He's never wanted to see me before." she frowned, but then, she asked,"What's he like?"

"I've only seen him once. His name is Carlos Xavier." He gave her the Spanish pronunciation for the name, even though, Ma.Eugenia spoke English, he knew she wouldn't be able to pronounce the name. "And I guess you'll see him by this time tomorrow, okay. I want to go back as soon as possible. I have a project that I'm working on."

"What kind of project?"asked Alfonsina.

"Well, it's a new video game. It's kind of cool. I'm almost done. Don Chuy will be coming with the dectuplets when I get back tomorrow, to give me his opinion."

"Meche will come, too."Ma.Eugenia told him. Meche was her maid, and accompanied her wherever she went.

"I'm sure there will be no inconveniences."Arthur replied.

Meanwhile, in Bayville, the dectuplets were dressing in their best. They knew that in order for things to work out right, they would have to tell Lance about Ma.Eugenia so that he could play along. And they wanted to make a first good impression. Fermin drove them to the Brotherhood house, and Ma.Xamila knocked on the door. Luckily, it was Lance who answered. He only stared. In front of him were ten girls, all dressed exactly alike, and wearing the most bizzare clothes he had ever seen.

"We need to talk to you. You must be Lance, right."she told him, without introducing themselves. They didn't like to waste time on things like that.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Surely you noticed my sister, Ma.Xiomara with Kitty, the other day, didn't you? Well, we decided that we should help you get her to go out with you. And we know just how. You see, it's simple, you try too hard to impress her. Not to mention the fact that you sometimes cross the line, like with that scoreboard. We think she does like you, but won't admit it. And that she takes you for granted, because she probably knows that you would not pay attention to another girls, so, what you actually need to do is make her jealous. A friend of ours, Ma.Eugenia will be coming tomorrow, and she agreed to pretend to go out with you. You see, if Kitty sees that now you like Ma.Eugenia, she will be jealous, and then she'll try to take you away from Ma.Eugenia, and well, you probably know how it goes, now."

He just looked at them confused.

"Why would you want to help me?"he asked. "You don't even know me."

"Oh,"she frowned. That had never occurred to her. "Well, you see, we...we like to help people. That's what we like to do. And we just thought it would be kind of fun, just like a telenovela. You know, trying to get two people together. So, are you willing to go out with Maru? You don't actually have to like her, she already knows, you just have to pretend. Oh, yeah, and we'd also like to help you because we know that Scott wouldn't like it, and we just hate that guy. That's why Ma.Xiomara made the car catch fire, so he would leave. We just hate him, and we know that Kitty dating you would really tick him off. He doesn't like you. And we want to make life impossible for him."

He looked at the floor. These girls were weird, and he didn't know them, but, if they could help him, why not. Besides, there was something in their eyes, that made him trust him. They had emerald-green eyes, with long, dark eyelashes. They had a look in them, that seemed genuine.

"Okay,"he said.

"That's great! We shall start as soon as possible."She took out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. "You need to be at this address tomorrow, around five o'clock. That's when Ma.Eugenia is arriving. There you will meet her. And well, just as a warning, I guess, everyone will be there. Everyone from Xavier's anyway. You see, Maru's his daughter, and of course, everyone will want to see what she is like. Don't worry, she's a friend of ours, and she is willing to help us. We've known her almost all our lives. See you there."and they left.

Ma.Eugenia did not know what to wear. What did one wear when they were going to meet their father for the first time? She did not know what he would expect. Her godfather, did not mind what his daughters wore, just as long as they liked it. He just didn't like them to wear their hair in front of their faces, or go outside without a hat. So, in the end, Meche ended up picking for her.

They arrived at Arthur's house. Ma.Eugenia had not said a single word for the whole trip. Suddenly she grabbed his arm.

"What's he like? Not that I really care, but...you know? Does he ride well? What does he do? My godfather rode very well, of course, and he ran the hacienda. Does he do any of that? Is he married? He doesn't have any..."she trailed off.

"I don't know, but I don't think he will be anything like my uncle. You'll have to ask him."

The dectuplets told him that it would be better if they went to his house, and then everyone from the institute met them there. They did not give any reasons why. Maru had been here only once or twice. Since Arthur's mother lived in a penthouse apartment in NYC, and his father was always traveling, Arthur lived in one of his father's houses here in Bayville, where there was a large staff to wait on him.

"Sissy!"Maru exclaimed suddenly, and she got up and ran towards the gray cat, and picked her up and kissed her. "Sissy, what have you been up to? You're so beautiful, Sissy. You know, I've been kind of...distressed lately. Did you know that Amor Real is going to be on pretty soon, but they haven't said what time. Do you think I won't be able to watch it Sissy..." Maru kept on talking to the cat about her problems, feelings, asking her questions. Even though Maru could not communicate with animals, she liked to talk to them, just like the dectuplets.

Sissy was sitting on the stairs with Maru, as Maru sang to her. Her godfather always like to listen to Maru sing his favorite songs for him. So, she liked to sing, even when she didn't have an audience, which in this case was Sissy.

"Maru! My dad always did like to hear you sing."exclaimed Ma.Xosefina, as she ran up the stairs to where Maru sat. Maru did not notice that they had gotten here. She got up, hugged each of the dectuplets, kissed them twice on each cheek, and hugged them again. Arthur's friend, Jesus, whom everyone knew by "Don Chuy" was there, too. Maru hugged him, kissed him once, and then he kissed her hand.

Later, Arthur waited on the front porch for everyone else to arrive. The dectuplets and the Brotherhood had gotten there early, because they had convinced them to ditch class.

"You guys have to listen to me. You see, my cousins invited them here. I don't know why, and you should just know that Maru thinks most highly of these boys, one of them, anyway."

"What boys?"asked Scott.

"Just remember, this is my house, I don't want any problems, and there are ladies present."

"I'll go call Meche, and tell her to come here."said Maru as she ran towards the kitchen. Meche was also received very nicely, even though she was a maid, the girls treated her as a friend. "Alfonsina also send you guys a lot of tamales, and higos, and well, all the things you asked her."

"That's great. Over here, the food is terrible. Well, terrible compared to the food in San Pedro, since it's so good over there."said Ma.Xitlalli. Everyone helped themselves, except Arthur, who was diabetic, and couldn't eat at this hour, until dinner time.

"Well, I guess you're wondering about the people, and which is you father, well, let's not wait any longer, we only have a few minutes, before we have to watch the novela, anyways. This is your father, so shake hands, yes, I know, he's nothing like my father, right, but I guess he'll just have to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Maru looked at the man to whom Ma.Xitllali had introduced her to. She was right. He was nothing like her godfather. While her godfather was tall, broad around the shoulders, had straight, jet-black hair, wore the most expensive pointed boots, belt, and hat, and always smelled of brandy, cigars, and cologne, this man possessed none of those things. When he spoke it was also different. Her godfather had a deep voice, and to Ma.Eugenia it always sounded very soothing. She had always liked men with deep voices. Not to mention the fact that her godfather had been a very good rider, when he was alive, and it was obvious that this man was not a rider at all, if he was in a wheelchair. He didn't even make a single gesture to hug her, kiss her, or anything. Whenever her godfather had seen one of his daughters, or even her, the first thing he always did was get up, and hold out his arms and hug them. And he always complimented them and gave them their own special nicknames.

It was the same with the other people to whom she was introduced to. They all stayed a distance from her. Unlike the dectuplets, they did not get close to her and hug, or kiss. It was like they were afraid of her, as if she was carrying a cold, or something. She didn't understand. And they did not have a single gift for her. Whenever someone came to visit in San Pedro, you always gave them gifts. They were also dressed strangely, too. Some of the girls wore pants! Imagine that! The ones who were wearing skirts, also wore them very short, and their blouses went all the way up to the neck, some of them. They didn't show their breasts. They also had short hair! And some of them wore it loose! She had only seen things like this on television, not in real life.

One was actually terrified of her. She wouldn't let her kiss or hug her. Another, it seemed he didn't want her to kiss him on the cheek, but seemed fin with a handshake. She pulled him close anyway, and when she did kiss him, she was surprised that he felt so...soft. Almost like when she kissed Sissy, or another animal.

"That was odd. Kind of soft, like Sissy."she said. "It's nice. I always did like to kiss cats better than people. They have nice hair. Nice fur, you know. It feels nice to hold, and stroke, too."

"That's because he almost is like a cat, Maru."

Ma.Xamila reached out and turned off the image inducer.

"Wow, I've never seen something like this before."

She reached up to touch his face.

"Nice."she said. "It's so soft."

She reached for some Rosary beads and gave them to him.

"The monjitas gave me these. I brought them to el Padre Juan, para que las bendiciera. Estan benditas. Como tu."she told him, as she handed the beads to him.

"Oh."he just answered confused at the fact that she wasn't afraid of him, and was giving him some Rosary beads. It was more as if she thought he were, not normal, but in a good way. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

The worst was someone who said his name was Scott Summers spoke to her. He was wearing something dark over his eyes! How dare he even look at her! Everyone knew that if a person was forced to hide their eyes, it was because they had a crime, or something very, very bad, a sin, hidden in their soul. It wasn't right to even step on their shadow. They were dirty, filthy. Though, everyone else her thought it perfectly normal.

Finally, when the introductions were over, she sat close to the dectuplets, and Don Chuy, and began to discuss Mujer de Madera, Mariana de la Noche, Alondra, and all their favorite actors, and actresses, what they thought would happen, and anything else that had to do with telenovelas.

When they got to the institute, and Meche was unpacking for her. She sat on her bed, and told Meche some of the things that were on her mind. Meche could only speak Spanish, so it would be obviously hard for her here.

"What do you think about him, Meche?"

"I don't know, Niña."

"El Padre Juan said I shouldn't hold anything against him. Arthur told me that my mother lied to me, and that the truth was that she never told him anything. Do you think that's even possible in real life? I saw Cristina hiding it from Viktor Manuel in El Privilegio de Amar."

"Maybe, Niña."

"Maybe I shouldn't confess, or comulgar, for some time. I also shouldn't say my novenas. I don't feel worthy. I still don't forgive him. You and I both know I'm not a very good person."

"I think you're a good person, Niña. After all, my grandfather and I owe you a lot."

"That wasn't me, Meche, it was the dectuplets, and my godfather. Oh, well, on a happier note, I guess, you could say, they told me that tomorrow I have to start pretending to go out with Lance. They say that I must tell him a lot about Piedras Grandes, and well, you know, us. So that way, when he goes back to Piedras Grandes, he will know something. It's supposed to serve a double purpose."

The next morning, during breakfast, Maru was shocked to find that the dectuplets would be going to school.

"But you don't need school, besides, what am I supposed to do all day? There's nothing to do here. Nowhere to go. Nothing."

"Of course, there will be something for you to do, Maru."Ma.Xochilt said. "Around two thirty, Fermin will drive you to pick us up, and well, you'll see us, then."

"Well, I guess so."

After a week, of this, Maru began to grow tired of this place. She wasn't used to this life, after all. She wanted to go back home. There was nothing to do. Not to mention that the people here were very disrespectful. Not only to her, by pretending she was carrying something contagious, but to God. The people in San Pedro were always very devoute. Why at Piedras Grandes, the hacienda had its own church, and priest. Here, nobody prayed, nobody went to church, nobody anything.

She didn't like to see her father a lot. Sometimes, she felt she hated him. Really, that was very odd. She used to ask in her prayers when she was younger to the Virgin, to let her meet her father. Now, it was...difficult. She had been taught how to behave around strangers, how to treat he godfather, and all that, but she had never really learned how one was supposed to treat their own father. And especially a father like hers. She had never met another person like him. She didn't know whether to call him Father, that would feel very odd. The dectuplets called him El Profe, and everyone else Professor. She was also afraid to offend him, after all, the Ten Commandments say that one must honor their father and mother. Besides, she didn't really know to believe them, in the fact that they said he didn't know. That would mean her mother had lied. And her mother was dead. And one must always respect the dead. Not to mention the fact that her mother had always been kind to her. Then there was the fact that she knew she wouldn't make a good daughter. She knew she wasn't a good person. She always thought bad things.

Really, the only thing that was fun, was pretending to go out with Lance. Maru had always wanted to be an actress when she was younger, and she played the role of being in love very well. During these afternoons, obviously, Maru couldn't go out on evening after six, because of Mujer de Madera, and couldn't stay out before nine on Sundays because of Alondra, she would have long conversations with Lance.

"How is it you have a maid? Do you have a lot of money?"he asked once.

"Oh, no. Everyone has at least one, except the Altamira dectuplets, because they can get their hair to brush itself, and things like that. Meche works for me, because, well, you see she grew up at Piedras Grandes. Her grandfather is one of the workers there. He works in the fields. I've always known Meche, and well, I just asked her if she would like to work for me one day. I don't really have money. I just live with people who do, I guess you could say. My godparents do have a lot of money."

"Oh."

One evening, as Kitty was looking out her window, she saw something odd that made her jaw drop. So that was what Ma.Eugenia was doing every afternoon! That must explain why Lance didn't bother her anymore! She left the room, and went down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"You!"she told Maru. "What do you think you're doing? You can't go out with him."

So, she finally noticed, thought Maru.

"Why not, she asked. The dectuplets introduced me to him, and I thought why not. It's fun" She took her hat off, and gave it to Meche.

"Well, he doesn't like you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know"Kitty answered coldly.

"Well, I think I'll have to ask him."Ma.Eugenia answered calmly.

"You better leave him alone!"Kitty warned her.

"Why is it any of your business? And if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. If I don't hurry I'll miss the beginning of Mujer de Madera."

And smiling to herself, she ran to tell the dectuplets the good news, leaving Kitty enraged at the foot of the stairs.

Maru did her best to think of anything that might stimulate Kitty's jealousy more. She made Lance a bag out of yarn, and mallas, she had brought with her from San Pedro, with his name on the front. Along with it, she got Arthur to buy her all of Cristian Castro's albums.

"You did say that you liked 'Veronica', didn't you? He composed it in honor of his mother. So, I just decided to get you all of Castro's albums. The ones with Veronica are 15 Grandes Exitos de Cristian Castro, and this one, right here. And, see, this is Veronica Castro."she told him, showing him a magazine.

"Thanks, but just why did you decide to spend so much money on me?"

"Who else would I spend it on. Besides, I still have to thank you, you know. Castro is my favorite 'artista', but here, nobody likes to listen to him. Only you. So, I just got you the CDs."

_The monjitas gave me these. I brought them to el Padre Juan, para que las bendiciera. Estan benditas. Como tu."_

_The nuns gave me these. I brought them to Father John, to bless them. They are holy, like you._


	6. Chapter 6

"It looks like you were right." said Maru, as she joined the dectuplets in front of the television, and got her embroidery out.

"Of course we were right."said Ma. Xacinta. "So, she noticed. Good. Now, we just have to see what measure she will take to win him back."

The next day, Kitty decided to confront Ma. Eugenia about what she found out. She walked to Ma.Eugenia's bedroom. Maru was talking to Sissy, commenting on how beatiful Sissy looked in the new sweater she had knitted for her, and talking about how she would knit Sissy a hat to go with it. Really! To be wasting time knitting for a cat! Almost as if the cat was a child. Ma.Eugenia and the dectuplets were obviously the weirdest girls she had ever met.

"You have to stop dating Lance."she said. "Because if you don't stop, I'll tell your father."

"I'm not dating anyone, and besides, why should you be interested in what I do. I don't see how it could affect you in any way."

"Well, you see, it does affect me. He's mine. And he doesn't like you. He's only doing it because he feels sorry for you. So there."

"He's never mentioned you. Besides, I feel sorry for you. You speak just like Aimee from Corazon Salvaje, and just like I felt sorry for Aimee, I feel sorry for you, too. Now, I believe you have to get going, because if you don't you'll be late for school and from what I know, that's bad, so good-bye."

Kitty walked out of the room furious. So Ma.Eugenia felt sorry for her! Well, she didn't need anyone's pity.

"Really, Sissy, the Ten Ma.s were right. This is just like acting in a novela."she giggled. "Now I feel like the villain. Or the protagonist. Aimee was an antagonist, so I guess that's her. It's all happening backwards, Sissy. Now, let's see, who do you support, Ramiro Linares, or Leopoldo Rebollar?"

At school, Pietro couldn't help looking at those ten girls. Sure, they dressed and acted strange, but the jewelry they wore, not to mention the material their clothes were made of looked expensive. And the other girl, Ma.Eugenia, had her own maid. That could only mean one thing. These girls obviously had money. To be able to afford such long, gold and silver earrings, watches, bracelets, necklaces with such stones. And their skirts made of satin, with so much lace. It had to be a lot of satin and lace, since the skirts were so long, maybe about three yards of material. If he could only get one of them to notice him it would be the end of his money troubles.

At the end of class, the bell rang, and he walked over to them. Nobody liked to be seen anywhere near these girls, since they would obviously be noticed. The girls stood out so much, with their bright colors, braids, long hair, and jewelry, not to mention their height. And they mostly liked to keep to themselves, anyway. They didn't associate with other people very much, though there were some exceptions.

"Hello,"said Pietro, as he approached the nearest one, who was Ma.Xiomara.

"Oh, hello,"she answered. "Can I help you with something. We have to get to our next class, and we don't like to be late."

"I was just wondering how your parents tell you apart."

She held out her hand. Engraved on her watch, was the name Ma. Xiomara on one side, and her birthdate on the other, surrounded by diamonds. His jaw dropped. He had never seen something more elegant in his life. It definitely looked expensive.

"Identification watches. Our parents give us a new one for each birthday. Father is dead now, of course, he's been dead for over a year. And Mother is, well, she's not in very good health, should we say."

He whistled. "Your parents must be mighty rich to afford ten of those a year."

"It's only to tell us apart, and so that we can keep track of the time. We can't live without knowing the time. What if you're late, or something. And you don't know. Well, we have to say goody-bye, anyway." And they walked away.

During the lunch hour, Kitty looked everywhere for Lance. The dectuplets found him first.

"Listen,"said Ma.Xaviera. "Look, yesterday Maru told us that Kitty already knows that you've been..."she couldn't find the right English word. "well, 'cortejeando' Ma.Eugenia, right. She's already spoken to her, and she seems pretty mad. She'll probably want to find you and know why you've been going out with her, and all that. You just have to pretend that it's nothing out of the ordinary. Like, if she asks you why you treat Maru so nicely, what you see in her, things like that, don't answer. Just smile, and say something like 'May I hope you are jealous' I don't know, come up with something of that nature. That'll get her even madder, and well, it will make her want to do something about it. We've go to go." And they ran.

When Kitty found him, there was fury written all over her face.

"Why are you going out with that girl? Don't you see she's nothing but an empty headed fool. I mean, just this morning, I found her talking to the cat, and telling her how she was going to knit a hat for it! Imagine, for a cat! Don't tell me, you present cats with gifts, too. She spends her time daydreaming, singing to the cat, and doing things like an old woman, just knitting, and sewing. Why are you going out with her?"

"Why not. I think she's very talented. I don't know anyone else who can do that. She also sings very well. Besides, why are you worrying about that. Don't tell me you're jealous of that 'empyt headed fool."

Kitty opened her mouth and couldn't find anything to say, so she turned her back on him and stormed away. Lance smiled to himself. Those dectuplets were smart, they almost predicted what was going to happen next. With the way things were going, he might just be dating Kitty before he knew it. Things were going perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Someone spoke to us today, Sissy."spoke Ma.Xosefina. "That guy has such unique eyes, and a very elegant name. Pietro. The Italian version of Pedro. Just like Pietry. If only we could've brought everybody along. I hope Juanita is taking good care of them." She frowned.

"They're fine."Maru told her. "When I left, they were just sad because you weren't there with them. Besides, how long is this going to take. I want to pack my bags and go home as soon as possible."

Ma.Ximena turned to Sissy and answered, "We're already seeing results. Just think about Paulina Rubio's Mio. That must be how Kitty feels now, and just like the song, nothing or no one will separate them. And she probably thought jealousy was just a tale, the problem is, it's hell, and she never dreamed it would happen to her."

"And what do you think she will do about it?"

"Probably say bad things about you. For right now, anyway."

Then, Miss Ororo knocked on the door.

"This isn't the time for visitors. No exceptions. We're in the middle of a very interesting capitulo Mago finally found Mariza, and we can't miss it, come back around eight, whoever you are." Yelled Maruja.

"Ma.Eugenia, your father would like to talk to you."

"Didn't you hear? If he wants he can come here, and say whatever he needs to say, but I can't leave the room. Unless it's fast, and I can make it back before the comericals end."

You should go, communicated Ma.Xiomara. We'll tell you what happens, besides, it shouldn't take too long.

Maru sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But I can't stay very long."

Kitty was waiting in the library with the Prof.

"Yes?"began Maru, checking her watch. "You prevented me from hearing why Mariza's mother abondoned her, to come and listen to you."she told Kitty. "Fascinating, but I think I already know what this is about. If it's about me 'going out' with anyone, I celebrated my fifteenth birthday about two years ago. My godfather, God rest his soul, changed my slippers, as my father couldn't take the time to do it himself, therefore, I can free to see anybody I please. Now I have to go. Good-bye." And she ran out of the room as fast as she could. When she got back, she couldn't pay much attention to what was going on.

"Ya no me siento con animos de ver la novela, Meche. Imaginate."she told Meche, who also accompanied them every evening.

"What happened."asked Ma.Xacinta.

"Nothing, I didn't give anybody a chance to speak. That's a good thing. I don't like to speak to these people. They're so...strange. I want to go home to my own people. That's where I belong. Not here. I know he's my father. Well, I respect him, because he and I are of the same blood. Now I know what people mean when sometimes they say 'mi sangre es mi cruz mas pesada.' Because now mine is, too. I don't like it. Why couldn't my father have been your father?"

"Maru!"explained Ma.Xochilt, shocked. Maru knew it was disrespectful to think that.

"You see, I always knew I wasn't a good person."she said. "Just see those things that sneak into my head. What am I going to do? El Padre Juan will be very upset when he hears this. He also wont' be happy that I haven't been to church in such a long time."

"That's not a problem. People here don't go to church. Arthur himself told me so. He says he doesn't know anybody who goes to church. And he knows quite a few people, mind you. Besides, it is his fault you are cursed. You know we are, too, but well, at least our parents always admitted it was their fault. At least Father always did."

"Keep your voice down."said Maru, looking nervously at the door. "You never know who could be on the other side, listening, because I wouldn't be surprised if someone is. Especially that Kurt. Seems to think everything is a joke. The fool."she shook her head.

"On a happier note, I think we just found another use for the act. I think I know how to get things going faster. You see, we'll see who will get Pietro to go out with me first. You or Kitty."

"Oh, and how will that work."

"You'll see."

"You are not here to socialize."Sissy spat. "Once we get everything done. We are going back to San Pedro. You have no idea how much I miss the weather! My fur isn't looking at its best. It's so dry. Not to mention that my undercoat is getting thicker. It's so cold. I am cold, mind you. I miss the heat, the wind, the storms, the sun, the ocean, the mountains, the trees, the lizards, the insects, the jungle, the rats, well, everything. Here life is so dull. There's nothing to do or chase."

"And then, will you believe, she just ran out, just like that."Kitty was telling Ma.Xancinta the next day.

"Yes, I believe it."she answered. "Though I don't know why you're interested in Maru going out with Lance. You see, if I remember correctly, he is nothing but a jerk."

"Well, that's why, because he's a jerk. And she can't go out with him, for her own good."

"Oh, don't worry about Maru. She won't get into any trouble. Gatica, that girl is practically a nun! The only thing she needs is to dress like one. That's her greatest distress. That she doesn't have a religious 'vocacion' to become one. That's the only reason she isn't in a convent right now. Because believe me, she wouldn't hesitate to go into the convent. Besides, she just likes to hear him talk. And she just likes to talk to him talk about himself. Everybody likes to talk about themselves, you know. Not to mention the fact that she's never called him a jerk."

"Well, why doesn't she go into a convent. She should."

"But that would break her daddy's heart, now, wouldn't it. He's not Catholic, after all. How selfish of you, Gatica. He helps you, and you repay him by convincing his daughter to become a nun. Besides, it wouldn't be hard to split them up. You just have to do me a favor. You have to help me get Pietro. And I'll help you with Lance."

"I don't want Lance."

"Then I guess I'm on my own. Just admit it. You're jealous, I, my sisters, and Maru, too, suffer from that, so we know they 'symptoms' very well."

"Fine, suppose I am, but how can you help me?"

"You seem to forget that me and my sisters are the only people Maru speaks to at the Institute. And Meche. But don't even try to get something out of her, because she won't tell you anything, even if she understood English. And Maru knows Lance, so she can give us quite a bit of info, you know, maybe his likes, dislikes, so forth. You'd have a headstart that way."

"You would actually do that?"

"Yes, just one question. How come you hated him, but suddenly someone else comes along, and you like him?"

"Fine, then. We have a deal."

The next day at school, they spoke to Lance.

"So, you see, you just have to speak to your friend and tell him that I will only go out with him, the day you go out with Kitty. That way, more people are working toward a common goal. I like that. A common goal. Not that I'm actually interested in him. Just that it would be an advantage, you see."

"I don't know if he will be willing to."

"Oh, he will. Trust us."

"Okay.

_Ya no me siento con animos de ver la novela, Meche. Imaginate_

_I don't feel like watching the novella anymore, Meche. Imagine that._

_mi sangre es mi cruz mas pesada_

_my blood is my heaviest cross_


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't be stupid. You're not going to date anybody."Sissy spat at them. "Besides, use your common sense. It's obvious those boys have money problems, and they hate the Xavier kids, so why would he go out with you. For your money."

"Don't worry, Sissy. You know I'm not interested in him or anybody else. It's just for fun."

"I don't care if it's for fun, or not. I said you aren't dating anybody. Besides, you don't have time. The sooner we go home, the better. And I was thinking we should do something about the guy who wears those shades. He gives me the creeps."

"Scott, you mean? We don't like him, either."

"Sissy's right."spoke Ma.Eugenia, after Ma.Xochilt told her. "He is creepy. And very desvergonzado. Imagine, he covers his eyes, and he acts like it's normal. He should be ashamed of whatever he did. Whatever it was, it was something very bad."

"You two are right."said Ma.Xulia. "I think we should put drugs in his car, locker, or something, and frame him."she sighed dreamily. "I always wanted to do something like that. It would be exciting, we just have to pay someone to do it. And nobody would suspect us. Would they, Sissy?"

"You'll do nothing of the sort. However, he does spend his time meddling in other people's business. So, you should do something about it. But not drugs, something like I did with the car, the other day. Yes, just like that. But not the car, like...I'll have to think about it."

"Sissy, Sissy, Sissy, Sissy. It's time for your manicure."Ma.Xiomara picked up Sissy's nail clipper, and started clipping her claws. "God, Sissy, they're sharp!"

"Of course, they are. What did you expect. And you're still not dating that Pietro. I won't allow it. I simply won't. Even if I have to possess him."

"It's just for fun, Sissy. I always wanted to date the same way the girls on TV do. You know, like going to fancy restaurants and all that. It'll just be one time. And it will be an expensive restaurant, because I'll pay for it. I won't be going anywhere cheap, and I'll dress in my best."

Kitty was thinking about what Ma.Xacinta had told her. She had always known that Ma.Eugenia took her religion very seriously. You always found her with Rosary beads in her hands. Well, the dectuplets, too. They also prayed every evening, after they watched whatever they watched. And she though that Ma.Xacinta had a point. Ma.Eugenia never stayed out late. When she arrived, the first thing she did was look at the clock. And she nearly always came home at least five minutes to six, so she could join the dectuplets for the next three or four hours, when they all went to bed.

Really, what danger could there be in a girl who spend her time praying, sewing, knitting, crocheting, embroidering, singing, and talking to a cat. But the dectuplets were just like that, and it was obvious that they could certainly be dangerous. They had, after all, beat Scott up pretty good one day, for asking them to change the way they dressed. And their cousin, Arthur, had said that they put a girl in intensive care once, and one guy who said they looked like weirdo was still in the body cast. Still, it would never do to underestimate your opponent.

"And that's why they told me you have to come and I don't know, have some hot chocolate. Really, Meche makes great chocolate. Of course, not as good as when we're in San Pedro, because the ingredients are different, but, it's still all right. I'll also have her bake whatever cookies you like best, or if you prefer an agua fresca. Meche makes great I think you call them potato chips. And if you want, you can stay to watch Mujer de Madera and Mariana de la Noche with us. I'd invite you on Sunday to watch Alondra, but that's on at nine, and it doesn't end until eleven, and it wouldn't be proper, you know. But you could also listen to our music with us. You'll just love it, I swear."Maru was telling Lance.

The dectuplets told her to bring him to the institute. They told her it would serve a double purpose, to make much more jealous, and so they could watch Scott fume, and Lance, hating Scott agreed.

"He will want to, but he couldn't kick you out, you see. I'm inviting you, and let's hope, no let's pray, that...he will take my side. But then again, we mustn't get our hopes up. I've noticed these people don't really value their blood. After all, you know, he never cared. My godfather always did, and he always sided with his daughters, and defended them, whether they were right or wrong. I always loved my godfather, he was a very good man. But, well, sure he loved me and gave me a lot of gifts, and everything, but we weren't related. We didn't have the same blood. It's unusual, you know."

"If blood is what's important to you, then why don't you just call him 'Father', and just act like everything's normal?"

"That's what Arthur tells me to do. And el Padre Juan, you know, tells me I should forgive him. But I don't see what I'm doing wrong. I honor him, just like the dectuplets and their sisters honored my godfather, and still do. But el Padre is a good person, and Arthur, well, he's probably just saying all those things so the trip he made won't have been in vain. He didn't want to go in the first place. And everyone else, well, of course they're going to take his side. They all like him."

They arrived at the institute, and effectively, Meche did make great chocholate. It was very sweet. Lance had never tasted anything like it before, while Maru told him and the dectuplets told him about Piedras Grandes, San Pedro, and all the other places they had visited. They had certainly traveled a lot.

"Of course, this isn't the real drink of the gods, you see. We've tasted that. It's very bitter. I don't know if you'd like to try it. If you go to Oaxaca, though, there, they have great chocolate there, you go into the store, and you tell them how much sugar, cinammon, and chocolate you want in the chocolate. The exact amounts. In Veracruz, that's where we have the vanilla. It's not like here, that you need who knows how much to get the right flavor. Every year on the day of our santo, Grandma will always bake us a chocolate cake, and mole, and we drink hot chocolate, and horchata. Grandma also makes great flan, and especially mole. With rice, and beans. That's just what I miss most, the food."

"You've probably noticed that we're chocolaholics. It probably comes from Mexico, that's where the chocholate grows, it was the drink of the gods. Even mole, one of, if not our very favorite dish is made of chocolate. I don't know if you've ever tasted it, have you?"

"No."he answered.

"That's a pity, you should. Here, they don't have good chocolate. Someday, you'll taste the real chocolate. We promise."

"I don't think that will be possible, if you have to travel to San Pedro to taste it."he said.

"You can go to San Pedro."declared Ma.Ximena. You will go to San Pedro, it is your home, she thought.

"I don't think so."

"Well, anyway, you see, it's much nicer there, than here, we have much nicer weather."said Maru. "You should see some of the storms. Since it's a tropical region, you probably know what it's like. Or at least have an idea. And there's trees, and animals and plants over there. Not like here, where everything is made out of concrete. And you meet decent, normal people, who dress and act normally. Not like the people you see around here."

"Besides, you know, we thought this would probably interest your friend, I don't know his name, but you know the people down south eat tacos with bugs in them. We've eaten them before, they're very good. We just thought that would interest him. Just so he knows, he's not the only one. And we've eaten snails, squids in their own ink, duck and chicken feet, and well, loads of stuff. We never pass up the opportunity to taste something new."

"I see that you don't."

"We've been I guess you could say almost everywhere in the world. Except the places here. We don't care much for places like NYC. We like to go to places that have well, history, and where you can learn something. You know we go to the Jornadas Villistas in Parral every year. Our great-grandmother lives in Villa Matamoros, a small town close to Parral. We only saw Pancho Villa's assasination once, we didn't go to that again, because well, it's hot, and a lot of people. We've been to the mines in Zacatecas, There are rivers, down there, you know, subterreanean rivers, you've got to be careful, because well, if you fall down, then good-bye, they can't get you out. There are mines in Parral, too, but it's not as nice as the onces in Zacatecas. Once, when we were in Mexico City, we even measured to see if the table was still the same distance from the floor! We were only seven, and the city is sinking, you see, as it's build over a swamp. We've seen the most beatiful waterfalls, and well, I can't say everything, but almost everything in Mexico."

"Yes, parts of our house, the floor is actually saltillo. You can only find that clay in Mexico, they make the tile by hand, so no one tile looks exactly like the other, each one is unique. Some even have paw or hand prints on them."

"We also go every year to celebrate Independence Day. We've heard how they 'celebrate' it here, and that's just stupid. In Mexico, we go all the way to the Capital, and there, the president will ring the exact same bell that Miguel Hidalgo rang when he gave the 'El Grito the Dolores'. It's the same bell, the same church, it still stands today. Of course, something older than that would be the Kremlin, in Moscow, that's about four hundred years old. We've also seen St.Basil's Cathedral, and would you believe the Winter Palace, and the Peter and Paul Fortress, those things are just beatiful.. You wouldn't believe your eyes. We know we didn't, and every time we go back, we still don't! We've also walked the Great Wall of China, and, oh, let's see, we're boring you with these things."

"No." Wow, these girls were certainly smart. They did seem to have traveled, or read a lot of books. Imagine, to actually go inside a mine! Inside the earth itself! Wow! To see, to step on the same floors history figures did. Wow, they were very lucky to have had the money, to travel around so much, and see things, not just in museums or books! He sat entranced as they jabbered on, with Meche serving more chocolate, fruit, and cookies. Then, Ma.Ximena looked at he watch, and said that it was almost time for Mujer de Madera.

"You should join us," she said. "You'll love it. We'll drink more chocolate while we're watching it, or would you prefer something else? We'll tell you more about...whatever you want to hear."

"No, the chocolate is fine. Great."

On the way upstairs, Scott saw him.

"What are you doing here, Alvers?"he asked.

"I think he's walking. And breathing."Ma.Xictlalli answered coldly.

"You don't treat my guests that way."Ma.Eugenia warned him. "I see you people have no manners."

"No, Maru, they don't, at least this one doesn't." Ma.Ximena said.

"I didn't know you were friends with him, Ma.Eugenia."said the proffessor, who, hearing the argument, came to investigate. Maru just shrugged.

"What do you know about me?"she asked. "And I would suggest that you teach these people some manners, because if they haven't made a good impression on me now, it looks like they never will." And they walked away.

Really, Mujer de Madera, was just one of the most unusual things he'd ever seen. He'd heard about 'telenovelas', but he'd never actually watched one. It had a lot of drama, and even though, he didn't understand what they were saying, he could tell he was going to have to come watch this with Maru and the dectuplets every day now, from what they told him. It was an interesting story. Mariana de la Noche, too, but they said that one was just ending now, but soon, there would be a better one, called Amor Real, which they said would be excellent.

The asked him if he would like to join them during prayer time. He couldn't believe they even prayed! They said the prayers in Latin, since he didn't believe they even knew Latin. Afterward, it was already kind of late, so he had to leave, but they asked him to come back tommorow, then they would show him all their CDs, which they almost guaranteed he would like.


	9. Chapter 9

"You might not need to go out with that Pietro, after all, you see."spoke Sissy triumphantly. "It looks like things are going even better than we planned."

"But I still want to go out with him. I think he has great eyes, besides, it's just for fun."said Ma.Xiomara.

Sissy hissed, and then she left the room.

"So you made that Scott mad, by bringing someone he doesn't like. And now I guess he'll be coming everyday. I don't see that's going to affect him in any way."

Ma.Ximena sighed. "Sissy didn't want us to do something exciting, so we just hasve to settle for that. I like the way people act when they're mad. My mother always acted funny. And my father was hilarious when he was mad at the dog. Well, anyway, let's go to bed. There's nothing better to do, and I'm tired."

Over the next couple of weeks, Lance started visiting the dectuplets every evening, even though he had to go to the Xavier Institute, it had it's advantages. They always had something to show him, they always asked Meche to cook something special for him, and there was the plus side of just watching that Summers fume. Of course, these also took his mind away from the dreams he had every night. He didn't like to think about them, and the distractions helped, but now they seemed to come more often.

There were flames, flames everywhere. He was running back and forth, carrying bundles away from the flames, and then, an explosion. That was it.

"Where are you from, originally?"Ma.Eugenia asked him one day.

"I grew up in Illinois."

"Oh, I'm sorry."she said.

"Sorry? Why?"

"We don't like that place."said Ma.Xaviera. "Our parents took us there when we were only about a year old. Our sisters told us this, because our parents never liked to remember. We're the youngests, you see, and well, there was...an accident, I guess you could say. That's the main reason, we never came to visit the US much. Well, never really. This is the first time we're here, since then. So, if you don't mind, don't talk to us about that place. We're sorry."

"That's all right." He was actually glad that they didn't want to talk about it. He didn't like it, either. He had grown up in a foster home. He didn't seem to belong to anyone. He wasn't even really from Illinois, he didn't know where he was from. He'd rather hear about all the places they had visited.

Sissy was very angry. She hated this place, these people, and she knew she was not alone. There was nothing to do, the weather was terrible. Ma.Eugenia had always confided in her that she didn't like this place, either.

"Really, Sissy,"she said. "Why can't time go by faster? I want to go home, back to my own people, and be able to forget this place I despise so much."

She was right. Not that Sissy enjoyed it much, but she certainly missed it. People hugging and kissing her. The dectuplets and Ma.Eugenia still hugged and kissed her, but outside of that, nobody really paid her much attention. Sissy missed the jungle, the crickets, and mice, the soft cushions, and carpets. Everything about San Pedro. I'll just have to speed things up a little. There's one way that might work. I'd just have to find the right time.

Sissy ran towards Kitty's room. The door was slightly open. You're too slow to react, thought Sissy, I'll have to take manners into my own hands, or paws. Instead of acting like an idiot and throwing dirty looks at Ma.Eugenia and bad-mouthing her, you should take action, and I'll see that you do.

Sissy walked into the room. If it weren't for the door creaking as Sissy pushed it, she wouldn't have noticed. Sissy walked up to Kitty, and pretending she was just curious about what Kitty was reading, she jumped onto Kitty's lap.

A new moon, thought Sissy, as licked Kitty's hand. She is most fertile at the new moon, it is a last quarter moon, now, and the judging from the phases of the moon, and her scent, the 'peak' shall be just this Sunday, perfect, thought Sissy beginning to purr. I must tell the dectuplets, that Lance has to come and watch Alondra with them. No excuses. Sissy ran back to Maru's room.

"Sissy!"Maru exclaimed when she saw her. "I made you a new collar. We just need to attach the bells to it."

"What's the matter, Sissy? What happened?"asked Ma.Xulia.

"Lance must come and watch Alondra with you this very Sunday."Sissy told her.

"Sissy, Alondra comes on very late. And besides, are you sure we would be allowed?"

"I don't care"Sissy snarled.

"Oh, don't get so mad, Sissy. It's just that, well,"she cut off. "I guess he could stay to watch Alondra, there's eleven of us, and one of him, and who cares what people think, as long as we know we're right. Right?"

"Exactly!"Sissy responded. "Now, tell him to be here by nine o'clock the latest Sunday night."

Ma.Xochilt took her cell phone and called Lance. Perfect, thought Sissy, before you know it I will be home, and she curled up and started to groom herself to sleep.

"Well, don't worry. Nobody has to know you stay so late, besides, it's just to watch the novela, and then you leave. It's only two hours. Or are you afraid to drive by yourself that late. We can have our driver pick you up and take you back."she told him.

"But there's school tomorrow."

"Oh, well, it wouldn't hurt just to stay up late one night a week, would it? You can make it up with a nap, or something. I know we do. Then again, we nap every day after school, I don't know if you do."

"No, I don't"

"But you'll come? You just can't miss Alondra's wedding. The dress she wears when she marries Carlos is just beautiful. We already saw a picture of it. Not to mention all her other dresses."

"Yes, I'll come."

Ma.Xochilt put down the phone. On Sunday afternoon Sissy went to Kitty's. She searched for Kitty's homework. When she found it, she decided to hide half of it in the kitchen, where Meche kept the spices, and to tear the rest of it. This way, she'll only find out at last minute, and then she'll be forced to stay up most of the night, and finish it. This is going much better than I thought.

"What are you doing in here, Sissy? Sissy! No!"Ma.Xacinta picked Sissy up. "Sissy what have you done? That's Kitty's homework, Sissy! It's due tomorrow. Great. Don't worry, I won't say anything. We'll just get rid of the pieces of paper, and throw them away. Or I guess we can use them for scrap paper."

They watched Alondra without any disturbances, as everyone was asleep. Sissy couldn't really pay attention. She was anxious for it to end. On the commercials, she kept going back to the kitchen, to see if Kitty was still there. The dectuplets, and even Ma.Eugenia and Lance noticed that Sissy was uneasy.

"What's the matter, Sissy?"asked Ma.Xiomara.

"Nothing. I just can't lie still."

When it was finally eleven, and Alondra ended Sissy was relieved. Finally, she thought, now she must've finished the homework. They must meet on the stairs.

Just as Sissy wanted. Kitty and Lance did meet at the stairs.

"What are you doing here this late?"she asked him.

"I was watching Alondra with the dectuplets and Ma.Eugenia. They invited me to watch it with them tonight because the protagonist was getting married. So I came. It was a very nice wedding. She looked very nice in the wedding dress. You can ask them if you like."

She perfectly well he was telling the truth. Everyone knew that they stayed up late every Sunday to watch TV. They were always slower on Monday mornings, and discussing what had happened on Alondra the night before. Not to mention uneasy during Sundays because time couldn't go by faster.

However, and idea sprang to her head, there wasn't any reason why she couldn't use the fact that he was here to her advantage! That would certainly tear Ma.Eugenia. She thought she could keep him interested by inviting him to watch telenovelas with her and having her maid cook special meals for him.

"I have to talk to you,"she said. "But not here, someone might come on their way for a glass of water, or something."she said, and she took his hand and led him to where the guest rooms were. She knew no one slept here, and besides, Ma.Eugenia and the dectulets were probably still awake, only getting into their nightdresses now.

She took him into the room, and locked the door. Perfect, thought Sissy, who had turned herself insivible and had followed them. This was easier than I thought, and to think the dectuplets used to get mad because of the schedule they that novela on.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh,no, thought Sissy, why didn't I think of that! Now the problem was going to be how to make sure no one found out! If she had only told the girls, they might be able to work something out, but not now. Sissy ran to the kitchen the next morning. She knew Meche always got up earlier. She was glad to see that Meche was busy preparing avena for breakfast. The dectuplets had asked for it specifically. Really, thought Sissy. She didn't understand why people ate such weird things. The only things she liked to eat from the table was just the shellfish, chicharrones, and jello.

Sissy ran back to the room where she had seen Kitty take Lance last night. Sissy quickly decided that she would personally take him back to his house, so as to not risk Meche or anyone seeing him. Of course, Sissy knew Meche wouldn't say anything to anyone except Ma.Eugenia, and Ma.Eugenia loved to gossip. She had an excellent memory for it. The dectuplets' great grandmother, Petra, called her "Doña Chismes". And she would obviously tell everybody what Meche had seen in the morning.

"Hurry, get dressed,"Sissy ordered. "I'm communicating with you because it's urgent. There's no time to explain. You go back to your own room as quickly and quietly as you can. I'll take you back. Just touch my fur. It won't take but a second."

"The cat also has powers?"asked Lance. "I didn't know..."

"Neither did I. But they always spoke to the cat as if it were human"

"I'm not an it"said Sissy angrily. "I'm a female."

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be. I'm not an ordinary cat anymore than the dectuplets are ordinary people. As for why no one knows about me, it's for the same reason no one knows about you. Though I don't see why it should be. I'm just like all the other cats, except that I can communicate with people. And let me tell you, people are some of the dumbest, not to mention filthiest creatures I have ever seen. And anyways, I may not be an ordinary cat, but I can still scratch and bite as good as an ordinary cat. If you don't believe me, just ask Arthur, or Jesus."

Kitty remembered what Jesus had said when he saw Sissy. That cat is vicious, man, scared the crap out of me. That ain't no cat, it's a little lion, is what it is!

"Right,"she answered.

"Wait a minute, my car"said Lance

"I already took care of that"

He put his hand on Sissy's back, and in one minute was in his own room, and Sissy left. Sissy returned to Ma.Xulia's room, and waited patiently until the alarm went off. They didn't seem to suspect anything, since they were still tired from only seven hours of sleep. They put on their clothes, and jewelry, their hair braided itself, and they went downstairs.

"Good morning, Sissy."said everyone of them when they say Sissy.

"Good morning."answered Sissy. Sissy began to groom herself.

"I wish I had your life, Sissy."said Ma.Xiomara enviously. "Won't you consider trading lives with me, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"No, and you're going to be late. Fermin is already waiting for you."

Kitty got up at the same time every day. Rogue did not seem to notice that she had not been there most of the night. That was a relief. It seemed that she had slept very soundly. Too soundly.

In the car, the dectuplets discussed what they had seen in Alondra the day before. Kitty and Kurt always went to school with them, as they rode in a much, bigger, and more luxurious car, not to mention the fact that they had a chauffeur. The dectuplets didn't mind them. They spoke in Spanish, anyway, and Kurt and Kitty didn't even have the slightest idea what Alondra was.

"I think Sissy was a little happier this morning."spoke Ma.Xochilt. "Don't you think?"

"Yes,"said Ma.Xacinta. "She seemed to have forgotten all about that date, and the fact that she misses Piedras Grandes so much."

"Maybe she knows that it won't get her anywhere."

"I don't know, maybe she came up with a plan and she won't tell us."

"She better not have."

The cell phone rang.

"Hello." It was Arthur. "I know you aren't in class, yet, so I decided to call before you got to class. How are things going?"

"They're fine. Cuzz, you should come see us this afternoon. You should watch Mujer de Madera with us. Did you see on Friday when Aaron was finally with his daughters. I don't know if he actually deserves that happiness. He might've been a good father, but I don't really know about him being a good person."

"I didn't really call to discuss that. I called for another reason. How are things going with Maru."

"Maru's just fine. However, nobody knows about you-know-what. We take them all at the same time. Don't worry, Meche makes sure we do. She keeps them in her room, locked. So nobody will find them. Or so that if they do, and let's hope not they'll think it's hers. You know nobody should know."

"I wasn't talking about that, but now that you mention it, you shouldn't be ashamed."

"Cuzzy, we're cursed, and you know it! You never know when they can come back. Right now, it sleeps, however, it can come back any time."

"Maybe, but I was talking about how are things going with Maru's father."

"The same, obviously, and I don't say I blame her. Geez, if my father ever treated me like that I would be pretty upset, too. You gotta admit, he's not very...well, he's not like our father, anyway."

"Things here are different, in case you haven't noticed. People here have more personal space. They don't hug and kiss and all that. They stay away from each other."

"We've noticed that. And it's sad. And depressing."

"You guys, maybe I should talk to Ma.Eugenia."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Maybe because it'll be my good deed for the day. I hardly ever do something good. Besides, it seems to me like he's a good person. Just what were you saying about Aaron Santibañez? We know the audience thinks he's a good person because we see Mariza's view of him, but well, we also know that it was all his fault that Lucrecia almost died. And not just Lucrecia, all his daughters."

"So? I think the reason things went out of control was because maybe Effrain caused them to go out of control. Besides, wasn't everything Piedad's idea?"

"Nevertheless, I think Maru should listen to what her father has to say. And I should help out with that."

"If you think so. You won't get very far, though, and I wouldn't suggest it. You'd only be torturing her. She's already struggling enough with her conscience for you to torment her telling her she's wrong."

"Maybe. Well, bye. Your classes should start in a few more minutes."

When she put the phone back in her bag, Kitty exploded at her.

"You know you should keep an eye on that cat of yours more closely."

"Why?"

"Why didn't you ever say anything that your cat has powers."

"What!"

"She told me herself this morning."

"Oh, well, Sissy's not really our cat. People don't own cats, Gatica. Cats own people. You could say, we are Sissy's humans. Why did Sissy speak to you? What did she say?"

"She...just told me she could do that. That's it."

"You're lying. Sissy should've had a good reason. She doesn't like people too much. She thinks them...stupid and not worthy of much attention, since most of them don't respect the planet, nature. That the world can go on without them. They are only here to destroy. Like a disease that spreads everywhere. That's why she respects us, you see, because we are animals, not people. We've never considered ourselves human. We are above that, you see. That's why I don't know why we have to hide. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Back home everyone loved us and respected us because we are different. You see how Maru treats us. With respect, because we are gifted, we are chosen. God knows why He gave us the abilities He did. You can't lie to us, Gatica, we can see it in your eyes. We can keep a secret. Besides, Sissy will tell us if you don't."

"Would she?"Kitty asked. She hadn't thought of that. If the cat could tell anyone, what would they say? But then again, these were Ma.Eugenia's best friends, and wasn't the whole point to make Ma.Eugenia and Lance break up. If Ma.Eugenia didn't know then what good was it? She didn't think Lance would tell her. Guys didn't tell their girlfriends they cheated on them.

"Oh, because she was helping me so no one would know what happened last night."

"Last night? We were up most of the night. Sissy was up with us. She always accompanies us when we watch TV. That's odd." Then, she thought of something. A dream she had before they had left San Pedro. She looked at her sisters, they were all thinking the same thing. They always did, since they always had the same dreams. This one, was a very strange one. Thanks to it, she knew what he would look like before she met him. Because he was in bed with a girl, even though, she hadn't really seen her face, because the dream ended there.

"But of course! That must've been why Sissy wanted us to befriend you in the first place!"she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the mansion, Maru was arguing over the phone with Arthur.

"And you think that excuse is going to make it right. Besides, things like that don't even happen on TV any more the last time I saw a novela with that in it was El Privilegio de Amar, and that was years and years ago."

"Well, why can't he be telling the truth."

"That's just an excuse to try and make himself look good."

"Even if it was, well, don't you think maybe he deserves a chance. You could forgive him, you know."

"No! And it's not because of what people say. You know a lot of people have always treated me like garbage, and let's face it, I am garbage. I'm 'ilegitima'. I don't even know this man."

"I guess you could say that has a solution. Besides, what would el Padre Juan say if he found out about your attitude? The Madre Superiora? The monjitas? They would be pretty upset and they'd tell you to forgive him, wouldn't they/ Besides, isn't that what you used to ask for in your prayers? When you were younger?"

"When I was younger, but I'm much, much more mature now then I was then. Besides, who are you to be judging me? I suppose you are perfect?"she asked coldly.

"I'm not perfect. But neither are you, and why do you judge people?"

Arthur sighed. The ten X's were right. This was getting nowhere. It was much harder than he thought it would be.

"I'll come by later to watch Mujer de Madera and Mariana de la Noche. The ten Ma.s want me to come. So I'll see you then. Bye."

"Good- bye."

Ma.Eugenia sat looking at the phone. Really, why was Arthur meddling in what was none of his business? Then she realized guiltily that she also did the same thing. Whenever she could. But she certainly didn't judge people about their errors. She looked at her hands.

Arthur did have a point. She had always been a very curious person. She had always wanted to meet her father. And now that she did, she did her best to stay away from him. It was not that she liked it. It was just that she worried what would happen if she ever did say she forgave him. She wanted to go home to San Pedro. She wished none of this had ever happened.

But then there was the fact that maybe she wouldn't be a good daughter. She didn't know what kind of daughter her father would want. He didn't seem to like her as she was. He never treated her the way her godfather treated his daughter. Her godfather always loved to hear his daughters sing, to have them sit on his knee, and he especially loved to watch the dectuplets water their plants, watch them and their sister bathe in the river, go riding with them, and take them on long walks through the jungle, mountains, across the beaches, and tell them about nature.

She picked up her fan and walked out of the room. Really, how could people spend their time in such dreary places. There was nothing to do. No one to talk to, except the dectulets, and they were not here. They would not return except around three. She walked down the hall, maybe she could talk to Meche. Meche always saw things her way. She never said she was wrong, but then Meche would never say anything Ma.Eugenia said or did was wrong.

Sometimes, she thought that perhaps she should just forget about the decuplets, and getting Lance together with Kitty, and just keep him for herself. He might not be exactly what she wanted, but in a way, he was. He was more like herself, and less like these puzzling strangers. She shook her head and smiled to herself. She shouldn't do that. She had promised her friends something, and she should keep that promise. Besides, he liked Kitty, not her.

She looked for Sissy. Sissy might not be very responsive, because she spend most of her time asleep. I wish I could sleep most of the morning, she thought bitterly, then time would go by much, much quicker. She turned a corner, went down the stairs, and found Ms.Munroe watering plants.

Wow, I wish I could water them like that. She watched how the small cloud travelled around the plants. This was not new to her, as the dectuplets watered their plants much in the same fashion. They had the most beatiful plants in the whole region. Nobody's flowers looked as pretty as theirs. They spend most of their time singing to them, and to their animals. Ms.Munroe noticed her.

"Hello, Ma.Eugenia."

"Hello."she wished Ms.Munroe hadn't noticed. You never knew what these unusual stranger might do. She instinctively knew how the people in San Pedro would act, but not these stranger who kept away from you, as though you were dangerous.

"Did you need something?"

"No, I was just giving myself a tour of this place."she looked around. She turned to leave. She stopped. "How long have you known Mr.Xavier,"she asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Arthur called me this morning. He seems to think I'm wrong, I think he judges me. I am bad person, after all, I guess you could say that. It has been a very long, long time since I have confessed my sins."

Ororo was just about to say that that didn't make her a bad person, but then remembered that that might insult Ma.Eugenia.

"The dectuplets also kept a lot of plants at Piedras Grandes. It was also close to the jungle, so we always saw a lot of them. My godfather loved plants, and animals, too."

"You always talk about your godfather."

"My godfather was a very good person. I don't see why he had to die. I loved him very much. I know I shouldn't love him as much as I do, because we were never bonded by blood, and it is disrespectful."she hung her head. "It was him and my godmother who took care of me most of my life. But I don't really do anything disrespectful, I honor my father." I just sin through my thoughts, which is even worse, she thought to herself.

"It's not bad that you love your godfather, if he took care of you, however, I'm sure it will make your father very happy if you loved him like you did your godfather."

"What's he like?"she asked. She hoped Ms.Munroe would tell her. She didn't really feel comfortable talking to him herself.

"He's a good person. You should find out for yourself."

"I can't. I was never taught how to behave or how to speak to him. I was taught how to speak to strangers, to people I don't know, to whom I am not related. But not to another relative. Since I have no other relatives, since my mother died."

She sighed, shrugged, and left.

Back at school. The dectuplets had decided to ditch class while they gathered in the restroom to talk about that dream.

"You don't suppose Sissy knew it would happen do you?"asked Ma.Xaviera.

"Sissy w ould've told us."answered Ma.Xulia. "Maybe she just found out this morning and did her best so that no one would find out. You know, it could probably have caused an uproar, and well, a big mess."

"Yes. You're right. Anyway, I don't really feel like going to class. What phase of the moon is it?"

"Full."said Ma.Xulia.

"Makes sense, that must be why I'm craving something chocolate. I could use a triple scoop sundae, and a chocolate milkshake. Let's go."

They left the school without anyone noticing and went to the ice cream shop at the corner.

Lance saw Kitty during chemistry, like always.

"Are you planning to go watch television with the dectuplets and Ma.Eugenia?" she asked him.

"I always do, because I want to find out what happens with Mariza. What's going to happen now that her father is back. Why does it bother you."

"Yes. I don't like you around Ma.Eugenia. Besides how would she react if she found out?"

"Maru wouldn't do anything. She would just say we don't have good morals. She very moralistic, very puritan."

"I suppose that would mean you will break up with her. You can't possibly keep on going out with after this, can you? You just said yourself that she would go out with you anymore."

"Well, only if you will go out with me, instead of her."

"I will."she said automatically.

Kitty didn't care what everyone would say. She had almost let a stupid girl like Ma.Eugenia take her man from her, and that would never happen again. Lance smiled to himself. Wow, the dectuplets were right, with theirs and Maru's help he had achieved what he wanted. Finally Kitty would go out with him! He blessed those weird girls, and the fact that one of their favorite novelas came on at such a late hour and they invited him to join them.


	12. Chapter 12

The lady at the ice cream shop was always glad to see the dectuplets. They were her best customers. She knew they should probably be at school, but they were such good customers, that she couldn't risk them leaving. And she had to admire them, despite the fact that they chocoholics, because they obviously were, she had to admire their small waists, and smooth skin. They pulled together three tables, and sat talked while they ate sundaes, and milkshakes(not cones, they liked the ice cream to melt, and drink it along width the hot fudge).

"The only enjoyable part about this place is that they have good ice cream. Not as good as the one Grandpa makes for us, though."commented Ma.Xamila.

"Yes. It is pretty good. If only they didn't put marshmallows in the Rocky Road. It ruins the entire supply. After this, we should go buy some brownies."suggested Ma.Xacinta.

"Shouldn't you ladies be at school?"asked the lady behind the counter. "Wouldn't your parents be upset if they found out?"

"We have the day off."

"You do? Why is that?"

"Because we are such good students that we don't need today's assignments. We already did them ahead of time. Besides what good would it do just to sit in a desk and be a distraction? So we're treating ourselves. We deserve it. As for our parents, they don't live here. And if they found out, my father would think it a fine joke, and as for my mother, let's just say she would ask us how we managed it."

The lady nodded, smiling.

"Why should we be at school?"asked Ma.Xosefina, shaking her head. "I'm tired of getting up every morning to go to school. Back home, we never had to get up so early. Just early enough for breakfast, and even that was excused. We could eat at anytime we wanted."

"Well, look on the bright side. In,"Ma.Xamila looked at her watched. "seven more hours we'll be watching Mujer de Madera, to find our how Lucrecia will get back at Rogelio. Really, I hate Viviana. She should never have done that. And then that Vicky helping her. By the way, you know I don't even think Nailea Norvid should've even participated as Viviana. I think she looks much older now. They should've given that role to someone younger..."they got into a conversation about Norvid.

"What am I going to do, Sissy?"asked Ma.Eugenia.

Sissy stared at her. I shall have to get those girls to talk to Arthur, and get him to leave Maru alone. Arthur has absolutely no business distressing her like this, thought Sissy angrily. Sissy was aware that Arthur was the one who had called Ma.Eugenia to talk to her about her father. Sissy didn't think that should be important. Sissy had never known her father, either, but then humans set such a big store by such things.

"Let's hope the time will go by quickly, Sissy."said Ma.Eugenia. "I don't like weekdays."she sighed.

At the end of the day, the dectuplets returned to school, and pretended nothing was wrong, and they had been there all day.

"I didn't see you at all during lunch today."said Kurt.

"That's because we were busy. We had to do something. You know, make up a test that we failed. We wanted to get a better grade."Ma.Xamila answered him.

"Oh."

"Why? Did you want to talk to us?"

"No. It just seemed unusual. That was all."

Kitty walked up to them.

"You know, you should tell your friend that she will have to be forgetting about Lance now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going out with him. That's why. On Friday."

The dectuplets couldn't believe their ears.

"You're joking of course. You wouldn't go out with that jerk, you told us so yourself. Why now."

"Because I changed my mind. So you better tell Ma.Eugenia to stay away from him."

"Maru will deal with it. Don't worry. She won't think it's the end of the world. Well, we'll be right back. Ma.Xochilt left her pencil in the classroom. We shouldn't take long."she told him, and they left.

"Couldn't she go back to get it by herself?"

"No!"

They ran to find Lance. He was trying to get a free drink from the machine.

"You see I told you things would work out."Ma.Xochilt told him. "Here,"she put some money in the machine. And take this, too."she handed him more money.

"Why?"he asked puzzled. Why would they want to give him money?

"Because we don't like to see you distressing because you don't have money. We don't like the way you live, either. Don't think we didn't notice, when we saw the place."

"What do you expect."

A horrible idea came into Ma.Xosefina's mind. "You don't work, do you?"she asked anxiously. It would be so horrible, if he had to work. Not that she thought less of people who had to work, it was just that...to imagine him working when he didn't have any need. Especially if he did not enjoy it.

"No."

She sighed with relief.

"Thank God."she said. "But look, if you need money, you just tell us. See, we will give you any amount. Take this, and well, spend it on anything you like."

"Why are you giving me money?"he asked them again. "Why should you worry about me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do you think we are going to watch our friends' dates distressing because they don't have money? Of course, not. Not to mention all the effort Maru put in to making Kitty jealous. No, Lance, Maru and us, we've put a lot of time and effort into you and Kitty. We can't afford to risk her changing her mind, because you don't have money. And if anybody asks, just tell them you got the money from...you got it from our cousin. You work for him now. You're his...you supervise the staff at his house. Okay? Just go to his house or pretend to go during your spare time. We'll talk to him. He won't say anything."

"Okay."

He didn't know why these girls took such an interest in him, but he was certainly benefiting. Thanks to them, Kitty was going out with him, and now, they were giving him money if he pretended to work for their cousin! This was almost too good to be true. He counted the money. He couldn't believe it! Nine hundred dollars! Wow! What couldn't he do with nine hundred dollars.

"So they just gave money just like that?"asked Pietro, after Lance told them how he had gotten the nine hundred dollars. If those girls carried that amount in cash, how much couldn't they have? I have to go out with one of them, he thought to himself. It doesn't make a difference whether I want to or not anymore. I have to. I'll even marry her. They might be weird, however, they must live like queens, and if I succeed I'll be living like a king, he though gleefully.

"And you only have to pretend to supervise the staff that the kid's house?"asked Toad. "You don't think he has another opening, do you?"

"I don't know. I think you have to ask the ten X's for an interview."Lance told him, calling the dectuplets by one of the names some people referred to them as. Decs, ten Ma., ten X's.

"When can I get an interview then?"asked Blob. "Why can't they have noticed me. Maybe they have to catch you stealing drinks from the soda machine."

Pietro wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. His eyes were on the money. An idea occurred to him. Lance would be dating Kitty, he had dated Ma.Eugenia, both of these girls knew the dectuplets well, not to mention the fact that Lance also spoke to them often. That improved his chances. But then, these girls were obviously very cultured, they would probably want to a guy with money, like them. He would have to pretend to be cultured also, buy them expensive gifts, and act like a gentleman until one fell. He took the money.

"You wouldn't mind sharing some of this, would you?"he asked. "They told you to let them know if you needed more. So tomorrow, I guess, you'll have to tell them to give you at least three thousand." He counted out six hundred, and pocketed them. "I need these. It's something...personal. Bye."he ran out the door.

"So, you see, everything went just as we planned, even better."Ma.Xamila told Maru.

"Good. I'm glad. I suppose this means I can go home, now?"asked Maru hopefully.

"Actually, Maru, it be a bad idea if you stayed. You know, because, well, you know we told everyone you were going to be here, because, we wanted your father to get to know you better, and we somehow convinced you. We can't risk anyone suspecting the real reason why you're here. You see, suppose people thought you left because Kitty took Lance away from you. That's what they all think. Well, then suppose they blame her, and they start saying so. That will distress her, and it might make her change her mind. We can't risk something like that."

Maru sighed. "You're right."she said. "And we can't let that happen. But now what are we going to do. Finally tell him the truth?"

"No, not yet. What if it comes as a sort of shock? No, first we must see how things work out with Kitty, then we'll see when the right time is. And I have to call Arthur, to tell him to say that Lance works for him now."

"Speaking of Arthur,"Sissy interrupted. "You should also tell him to mind his own business. Maru was very distressed this morning."

"Arthur actually called you? What did he say to you?"asked Ma.Xitlalli.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Kitty met Ma.Eugenia on the way to her room.

"Hello,"said Kitty.

"Hello, why are you in such a good mood?"asked Ma.Eugenia.

"Haven't your friends told you?"

"Oh, that. Yes. I'm happy for you, and you should watch out, because someone else might try to take him, you know."

"Look who's talking."said Kitty smuggly.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I knew he wasn't going to pay attention to me for long. Just common sense. So, I'm not really upset about it, or anything. But I might just change my mind. So watch out."


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro was busy going all over town looking for the most expensive stores. He had to look his best if he was to seduce one of the dectuplets. I'm going to need a car, he thought. A sports car. He would have to take care of that tomorrow when they gave Lance more money. He had decided to tell them that his father had recently died and he had inherited all the money. That would stop them from suspecting that it was actually their money he was using. He went back to the house several times with a large quantity of shopping bags. He also bought a special alarm to keep the other guys, especially Toad, out.

The next day, he dressed in what looked like the best, and went to school, ready to take action. He made the other members of the Brotherhood get up early, since he knew the dectuplets always got to school extra early, around seven, and he wanted to talk to them first thing in the morning. He first saw the dectuplets get out of their car and walked up to them.

"Good morning."he said as he helped one of them out.

"Good morning,"she replied. "I don't recall you ever being here this early, or so very well dressed."she commented, looking at his clothes.

"My father died, a few days ago, and now, since I'm his only son, I've inherited the money, estate, well, everything. It is, after all, my birth right."

"Shouldn't you be wearing mourning, then? And didn't he give you any money before?"

Uh-oh, he should've thought of this before. If he was going to say that his father had died, they would obviously expect him to be wearing black. He cursed himself for not remembering.

"We weren't on very good terms. We always saw things in different ways, and as for the mourning, well, let's just say it's my way of getting back for all the abuse I had to go through. He never really liked me, but now that he's dead, and left no will, I inherited everything."

"What kind of abuse?"

"Verbal."he said, wishing they would forget about that, and again cursing himself for not coming up with something better. He should've said he won the lottery, but he thought they probably wouldn't believe that. And he couldn't risk looking like an idiot.

"Well, we're sorry about your father. Both about the abuse, and his dying. But still, we think you should mourn him, it would be the right thing, and one must always honor their parents."

"Yeah, well."he shrugged. Things weren't going at all the way he wanted them to. Suddenly an idea came to him. He knew Lance would be mad, but he couldn't give up that opportunity.

"Lance told me he had a date with your friend, Kitty, on Friday, and I was wondering if we could double-date. You know, them, and one of you with me."

"Why not? All you have to do, is the dec you like."

They lined up, and waited for him to make his choose. This was the stupidest thing he had ever done. Everyone of them looked exactly alike. There was absolutely no difference, not even in their clothes. Their skirts had the same number of folds, on the exact same places, they wore the same number of rings, on the exact same fingers, the same colors. Why, even the light seem to hit them on exactly the same spots. He thought you couldn't find anyway to tell them apart, not even if you looked at the last atom. He could probably choose one right now, they might change their minds, another one would go on the date, and he wouldn't know the difference!

"Well,"he said. "Which one of you will I choose? I guess I choose...you."He pointed to Ma.Xamila.

"I've always been the lucky one."she said, smiling. "And because you were so thoughtful in choosing me, I'll pay for dinner. For everything. And we'll take one of the cars at my cousin's house. He has so many. Fermin will drive."

Now we'll just have to see what Sissy will say, she thought.

"What do you mean, you're going on a date?!"yelled Sissy. "I told you, you're not here to socialize with anybody!"

"I'm not socializing, Sissy."Ma.Xamila replied. "Don't you see this could come in handy? If I accompany them, think of it like, I'm supervising things. That way, I could see if something's wrong, and if it is, then I'll figure out someway to fix it, you know."

"No, I don't see how this could come in handy."

"Ma.Xamila is right, Sissy."spoke Ma.Xiomara.

Sissy thought about it, and if she gave it a little thought, they were right. It might come in handy.

"Fine, but it will only be this first time, because I think you have a point. But no more."she said firmly.

At the Brotherhood house, Lance was furious that Pietro had decided to double-date and take Ma.Xiomara on his date with Kitty.


	14. Chapter 14

When Ma.Xiomara was back, Sissy was waiting for her.

"Did everything go all right?"

"Yes, better than planned. You know, you should've been there. It was just hilarious. Pietro trying so hard to act refined. Of course, I pretended that he did everything right, but it was just so hard to stop myself from laughing. He actually said he had visited Mexico D.F. several times, but you could tell he has never been out of the state of New York in all his life. I doubt he was ever on a plane, even."

Everyone laughed. That had to have been fun.

"Now, what? Do you know if there's going to be another date?"asked Maru. "Are things going all right?"

"With Pietro? Maybe, you know. I certainly enjoyed it."

The next morning, since they had arrived late, they overslept. Kitty, however was awakened by an increasing nausea. She ran out of her room, into the bathroom, without even bothering to open the door, or check if it was occupied. She got there just in time. After she had finished throwing up, she looked in the mirror, and a horrible thought occurred to her. Oh, no, she thought. Not me, that's just not possible, besides, it was probably only something I ate. Then again, her period hadn't come, and it was always very steady, coming the exact same day.

Sissy, was also aware of what was happening. She knew the dectuplets just didn't notice because they were too busy.

Kitty tried again and again to convince herself that she wasn't, she couldn't be pregnant. It just wasn't possible, but then, why not. This is all that Ma.Eugenia's fault, if she hadn't dated Lance, I would never have had to do what I did, she thought angrily to herself.

However, she had to find out the truth. To do that, she had to talk to someone. She thought about the dectuplets. They were excellent listeners, and they could keep a secret better than anyone. No matter how someone might pressure them, they wouldn't crack. The only thing they would say was that they couldn't say anything because someone asked them to. And you had to be satisfied with that. Otherwise, it was worse for you. Besides, you couldn't keep a secret from them for long.

She told Ma.Xacinta her suspicions.

"I already knew."Ma.Xacinta told her.

"You did?!"Kitty was shocked. That meant probably everybody might know or notice. Ma.Xacinta knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry,"she said. "Nobody else could've noticed. Not now. Only us and Sissy. We only know because your cycle changed. You weren't getting ready to menstruate again this month. You see, it comes from being connected with nature. We notice things ordinary people don't. Like animals. Sissy also knows. You notice by someone's scent. Humans aren't as obvious as cats, but you know, a queen's urine will have a different scent when she's in season. To let the toms know. It's the same with all animals, mammals, anyway. And we won't tell anybody. But you'd like to go to the doctor? That's fine. I can go with you. And don't blame Maru. It's not her fault. What you did, you did our of your own free will, and if you hadn't have taken him for granted, and paid attention to him from the beginning, he wouldn't have noticed Maru, and you wouldn't have had to do what you did, and this wouldn't be happening, would it?" Ma.Xacinta told her. Kitty frowned. She was right.

"Besides, we can trust her. And right now, that's not important anymore. What's important is finding a solution. We'll see how we can help. You must, however, tell me who the father is. We might be able to help, depending on who it is. And you can't lie. Should you lie, and we will know, you'll regret. Really regret it."

When she said this, it seemed to Kitty, she could see a dangerous fire in her eyes. She knew that Ma.Xacinta wasn't joking. They weren't the kind of people who joked around. Especially about something like this. And the dectuplets were very dangerous, being in touch with nature as they were. The Earth, the Water, the Trees, everything knew them, they wouldn't hurt them, just as they wouldn't allow anything that wasn't natural hurt them, either. And they could be very dangerous, especially the speed and sound. Perhaps the only thing that was more dangerous and powerful than them was Sissy.

"It's Lance."she told her.

"Good."Ma.Xacinta replied. "I can get you the appointment easily. A cousin of ours, one of my uncle's nieces is a gynecologist, and she works here. We suffer from yeast infections a lot, they keep on coming back, we can't figure out how to get rid of them, and I'm sure she'll be more than happy, to help us with this, too. When would you like to go?"

"As soon as possible."

Ma.Xacinta thought about this. Then she remembered that Sissy had acted strangely while watching Alondra, and her insistence on that Lance should stay to watch it, too. Could it be that Sissy actually meant this to happen?she asked herself. She went to look for Sissy, who was lying down on one of the pillows on Ma.Xitlalli's bed.

"Sissy, did you have anything to do with what happened with Kitty and Lance?"she asked.

"Yes."Sissy replied.

"You should've told us, Sissy! We could've helped. Besides, if that was what you were planning all along, why did we have to get Maru over here? Couldn't we just have done this all the way from the beginning. It would've saved us a lot of time, and Maru a lot of stress, you know."

"Yes, and I wish I had thought of this from the beginning, but that's just the trouble with me. Sometimes I don't think the way I should, you know. Anyway, so she's already noticed. Good. Just why are people so slow? You know, I think it's because they spend so much of their time worrying about the good Lord knows what, instead of concentrating on what's important. Themselves. Their bodies."

"That's why I don't really think too much of the people around here,"began Ma.Xitlalli. "They don't pay attention to themselves, and they don't respect, either. They act like they are dirty, or something. Like, they'll say things because they think we wear out blouses too low."

"I know, what's wrong with it? And they don't respect, either, especially the boys. They shouldn't whistle, or anything. I mean, they're just parts of the body. They have their function, to feed the baby, and that's it. And it's not like all girls don't have them."

"Right now, what you have to do,"interrupted Sissy. "Is make that appointment, and confirm it. The sooner, the better"

"Yes."she ran toward the phone.

The next afternoon, Ma.Xiomara was reading Anna Karenina in the doctor's waiting room. She liked this book. The dectuplets loved books, and this was one of their favorites. She read it while she and Kitty waited for the results. The dectuplets had asked that the doctor give back the results today, and as they were relatives, and she knew them very well, they would receive them today. Finally, the receptionist asked them to go in.

"So, tell us, Fernanda, what is it, that's been giving Gatica here, so much trouble."asked Ma.Xiomara.

"Well, there's nothing wrong, but congratulations, you're going to have a baby."

Ma.Xiomara looked at Fernanda, then at Kitty, and did what in San Pedro everyone did whenever they met a lady who was expecting. She got out of her chair, and hugged, kissed and congratulated Kitty.

"Thank you, Fernanda."she said. "We have to go now, everyone will be so happy to hear the news. Come on, just wait until we tell my sisters."And she grabbed Kitty's writs and pulled her out.

"Now, don't worry. Everything will be just fine."Ma.Xosefina said, after, everyone, even Ma.Egunia, and Meche, had hugged, kissed, and congratulated Kitty, and they all sat with Kitty in Ma.Xaviera's room.

"You should be very happy."said Ma.Eugenia.

"Happy?! Happy?! What am I going to do? What will Mom and Dad say?!"

"Congratulations?"suggested Ma.Eugenia, confused. Really, how was it that Kitty was upset about having a baby. Back home, whenever anyone had a baby, they were always happy, even if it was a bastard, an illegitimate child, like her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."said Ma.Xamila. "You'll see. The real reason you're so distressed, Kitty is because you really don't know everything. When you do you will see that there's really nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean I don't know everything?"

"You see, if you're worried about money, or about things like that. Whose going to pay for the expenses, don't worry. You shouldn't be worrying about money, because, well, he may not know it, but the baby's father is rolling in money."

"You mean by working for your cousin?"

"That was just a stupid idea we came up with because we weren't smart enough to think of something better, and we didn't want anyone to think that Lance was a criminal. That would be just dreadful. We can't tell you right now, because it wouldn't be right to tell you first, but now that I think about it, we will tell you only a little bit. Not everything, just some of it."

"Yes, I think you must."agreed Ma.Eugenia.

"The truth is, you've obviously noticed that we have money, right?"

"Right."

"Well, you see, Lance is actually our brother, that is why we came herein the first place. Our mother asked us to look for him. It's a long story, and well, that's the part we won't tell you now."

"Wait a minute, Ma.Eugenia knows this?"

"Yes. Of course Maru knows. We know we can trust her, and we know that we had to tell her everything in order for her to help us."

"In what did she help you."

"That's all we will tell you right now. We must tell Lance first. He doesn't know, because, well, he doesn't remember. But you must come with us. You have to tell him, you see."

"That's right."Ma.Eugenia said. "You don't want your baby to grow up like me. I never knew my father, and there are people who treat me like garbage, and let's be honest, in a way I am garbage. I'm illegitimate."

"But the professor said he didn't know about you."

"Let's not discuss that right now."said Ma.Xosefina quickly, noticing the expression on Maru's face. "Right now, we have more important things to take care of."


	15. Chapter 15

They decided to meet Lance at Arthur's house, since that was the only place they knew they would not be overheard by someone they couldn't trust.

"So, finally, you guys took too long. And to think you always got mad whenever someone hid something from someone else, like Professor Dumbledore from Harry Potter, and so forth. You always said they should just tell the truth from the beginning, they would save themselves a whole lot of time, and a whole lot of problems."

"We didn't have to do anything to hide it. Just not say anything. Like, nobody got hurt, did they?"

"No, I guess not. Still, don't tell me that all this was actually the cat's idea. No offense."he added quickly, as Sissy started to growl.

"It sort of was Sissy's idea, but it was also our idea. Sissy came up with parts of it, we came up with the rest. And we were the ones who put the idea into action, except, well, what we just told you now. Sissy just thought we were taking too long, so she decided to take a different course of action."

"Then she was right. You did take too long. Or was that just a back up plan, just in case what Maru tried didn't work?"

"Sissy came up with it herself. We did think about it, but it just seemed too immoral, you know."

"Speaking of immoral, how exactly are we going to solve this? What will people say? I know you've never cared about that, but well, this is something very serious."

"Simple. We already have a solution for that. We worked it out on our way here. It's very simple. There's nothing to it."

Arthur would just have to trust them. He knew they had probably come up with something, after all, they could always solve every problem that came their way with no problems, or blunders. He sat down with his Gameboy, and began trying to pass the latest Crash Bandicoot game. Since he knew so much, had graduated from college, now he spend his time testing video games before they went on the market, to see how good they were. This one, he thought was interesting, it just needed some minor adjustment, mostly on the graphics.

When Lance got there, the dectuplets were, as always, very happy to see him, but this time, they treated him differently. They hugged him tighter, and kissed him twice, on both cheeks, instead of just once. Arthur hugged him, too, even though before, he had just shook hands.

"What's all this?"he asked, confused. "Is something wrong, am I going to die?"

"No,"Ma.Xamila told him. "We just had to receive you the way one receives a relative. Before, we just had to pretend to receive you as a friend, but now, we receive you like what you are. A relative."

"We're related?"

"Yes, we are. You're our brother."

He just looked puzzled. They must be crazy. He couldn't be related to them, he didn't have any family. Then he looked at Ma.Eugenia, she had also told him that she had no family. Only her mother, who was dead.

"We have something in common, don't we?"she used to say. "Neither of us have blood ties. Nobody. Sure, my godparents always treated me as good as any of their daughters, but I know that they could never love me like one of their daughters, not I them as my parents. I always knew if we ever had a disagreement, they would side with the dectuplets, Alfonsina, Monica, or Aimee, never with me. I've never seen anyone who looks like me, who has the same name, or anything, justâstrangers, I guess you could say. Sometimes I've heard the people around here say that blood isn't really that, that important, but it is to me, and not just to me, but to everyone back home. That I don't know if I can even call home anymore, because you can obviously see that myâfather isn't from Mexico. I know nothing about my family history. I know about my mother, because since she was also from San Pedro, and knew both of my godparents from long ago, they told me about her. But outside of that, my family history is just one big blank. I don't even carry my father's name. I've always considered myself a Mexican, but now, I'm part something else. Now even someone like that hateful, Caridad can stand up and say she's better than me, well, she always could, because she knows both of her parents' history, but me?"

And now, it turned out, that she had her father, even though, she found it hard to accept him as her father. That she had only her godparents, and their daughters. Their thirteen daughters.

He felt the same way Ma.Eugenia felt, about feeling less than other people, because he had no family. But it would be too big of a coincidence, if he were a part of the same family that had raised Ma.Eugenia. Especially these girls, whom everyone made fun of. He always admired them. They didn't care what people said. They weren't afraid to be themselves.

"You're just joking, that can't be true."

"It is, and we don't joke, not with you, not with anyone, well, maybe sometimes, with some people, but that's very rare, and not about something like this. You might think that we don't know, because we're younger, but we know. Remember we don't like Illinois. We were never allowed to speak of that place in front of my mother. And my father always said it gave him nightmares. That's why they didn't even like to come the United States, either. Anything having to do with that place, they wanted to avoid. Well, perhaps we should just tell you what happened. That's what we're here for, anyway. Cuzz, Alfonsina, Monica, Aimee and Maru know most of it, Kitty some of it, and Sissy and us, everything. No one else even suspects anything.

You see, before us, our parents had another baby, a boy, this one, around your age, his name is, because he is alive, Eduardo Ivan Lance Altamira Alvers. Just like the rest of us, he carried an identification bracelet. All of us do, not just us because we're identical, and people can't tell us apart. Our other sisters don't wear them, except maybe on special occasions, but we all are given a bracelet, a watch, and a necklace containing our names, dates of birth, and birthstones. It's just, well, let's say a family tradition. Every birthday, and of course, for all the sacraments, too. We also got one, when we were baptized, when we did our Primer Comunion, when we were confirmed, you get the idea.

You know we already told you our parents liked to take us to places, to see the world, to learn about different cultures. One of these places, was of course, Chicago, Illinois. I don't really know why they decided to visit there, from what I know nothing's ever happened. Probably because of a baseball game, or something. We have relatives who are fans, and maybe they wanted us to come see the game. So, the entire family got on a plane, and off we went. Things went fine, for a few days.

However, one night, no one would tell us exactly what happened, because they didn't like to talk about it, and Sissy here,"she looked at Sissy. "She likes to keep secrets sometimes. What we do know, is something about a fire. Like the building was burning, or I don't know exactly what. We were only about a year old, and there were so many of us, eleven, counting Ma.Eugenia, she was there, too. From what I know, let's see,"she frowned in concentration. "Father was trying to get us all, but he got stuck, I don't know how, and Eduardo was the only one who could move. So, he asked him to save us. Then there was some kind of an explosion."

Lance listened to what the dectuplets Ma.Xosefina told him. When she mentioned the flames, he remembered those dreams, they always involved him feeling scared, and he was carrying bundles, what was probably babies, trying to get them to safety. Then, he remembered what she said about the bracelet. He reached into his pocket and got out something he had always had. It was just pieces of metal, with his name engraved on them, though, you could clearly see that wasn't the whole name, just letters, the only two names that were clear were Lance and Alvers. That was it.

"You see, the bracelet. Oh, dear, it's in smitherings."cried Ma.Xitlalli.

"So, it's true?"gasped Kitty.

"I guess with the explosion, he must've flown away from the site, you know, since it was an explosion."commented Arthur. "You know, an explosion outside, implosion, inside. Things get blown away, things get pulled in. Uncle Rigoberto was obviously heavier, I mean you gotta admit, he was very tall, not to mention, well-built, and he was further away from where the explosion took place."

"You do remember."said Ma.Xaviera firmly. "You just don't like to remember, everyone remembers everything, they just don't like to remember."

He did remember, he thought. Someone saying "Hijo, salva a tus hermanas y a la hija de la Sra.Gabriela! Salvalas a ellas y salvate tu!"in an urgent voice. He had gone back for the bracelet as it had fallen off, while he carried the last baby, and then, then. Now that he thought about it, he could understand what people said in Spanish. He could even speak it himself, without any trace of an accent. He just never liked people to know, since then they might ask questions he could not answer.

"But why didn't anyone ever try to find him?"asked Kitty.

"Because after what happened, well, my mother was in tears, hysterics, you know, they thought he had died. You know, she just didn't want to see that place ever again. We packed up and left. Never to see it again. Of course, Mother's been in a coma for months, now. Sissy was the one who told us that he was still be alive. And Mother asked us to look for him. That's why we're here. She also wanted him to be happy. And well, we knew you wanted Kitty to pay attention to you, so we did our best to see that she did. We asked Maru to come and date you, as she would do anything for us, and our mother, and then, well, you know. And why we gave you money, and said that now you worked for Arthur, so no one would suspect you stole it, and so you could live a little more decently. Now, Mother will be delighted to find out she will be a grandmother. This will be great-grandmother Petra's first great-great grandchild."

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"The reason Kitty is here, listening to us, too. Why did you think she was here? Because, of course, she also has something to say."

"I'm pregnant."she told him, still not having gotten over the shock of the dectuplets' story.

Lance was very happy. He couldn't believe at once, he had found what he had always wanted. He wanted a family, just like any other person. Now, not only did he have a family, he was going to be a father.

"You should, of course come home to Piedras Grandes at once. Mother will want to know you are at her side, and you must take your place as the patron at Piedras Grandes. As for the other issue, we've got everything all worked out. You see, while you were lost, you are already married which will seem very natural, since people in San Pedro marry at a young age, anyway, however, you will celebrate the wedding again at Piedras Grandes, because you would just like to be married there. You get the picture."

Kitty was also glad that she wouldn't be a single mother. That was what had worried her most. And to find out that Lance, who always seemed like a 'bad boy', to imagine that he was actually related to some of the wealthiest people in Mexico. That he owned an entire hacienda, and he was the one everyone would obey. It was almost too good to be true.

"What will everyone at the mansions say?"she asked.

"They will say nothing. They are all, of course, invited,"Ma.Xosefina looked at Lance. "If you have no objections."

"Of course, not."

He did want them all to go. He wanted that Scott Summers who had always made him feel inferior to find out that now, it was him, Lance Alvers, no, Eduardo Ivan Lance Alvers Altamira, who was on top. He had seen the way the dectuplets, and even Maru looked down their noses at him, how they wore such expensive fabrics, and jewelry. Now, he could do the same.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm actually glad you Sissy decided to act. I can't wait to go home!"cried Maru.

"Neither can I, Niña."answered Meche.

"Us, too. We should start getting everything ready now. The sooner the better. I cant' wait to go home, and see the hacienda again. To go riding everyday. Well, you get the idea. I hope Juanita has been taking good care of everybody for us."cried all the dectuplets.

"Yes, she probably has. Go back to where people act normally, where they aren't afraid of, or offended by you. And where you don't have a sore throat all the time. Where the air is good to breathe. Here, would you believe not a single night has gone by when I don't wake up with a sore throat."Maru shook her head.

"Us, too."

"That's just because its much more humid in San Pedro, and you're used to the humidity. Here, the air is much drier, not to mention polluted."Arthur told them.

"Yes, yes. Maybe we should take everyone with us."said Lance.

"Everyone? Why we take everyone? I don't think they'd want to come. Besides, they probably couldn't even survive, you know. It's very different. The climate, the people, the scenery, the food, the way of life, in general."

"I still think we should convince them to go."he insisted. Just imagine the looks on their faces, when they see the entire hacienda is mine, he thought, they won't think to offend me, or make me look ridiculous again.

Sissy seemed to know what he was thinking, and stretching, said to the dectuplets.

"Yes, you must invite everyone. Remember, even if you don't like them, it's only right that you offer to invite them. What would your parents and your sisters say if they knew you told someone they were not welcome at Piedras Grandes? Besides, if Lance says that they should be invited, they should."

"Sissy's right."sighed Ma.Xochilt. "We should offer to invite everyone. Arthur, you will have to explain everything to them."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because we told you that you should explain things, that's why. We did most of it, just right now."

"That's not fair. Besides, it's really none of my business. Well, it is, but you guys are closer to him. You're his sisters, I'm only a first cousin. That's it."

"It would take longer if we did it. You're much better at it."

"Fine. I can't say no to you guys, anyway, and arguing about it isn't going to get anyone anywhere, so fine. When? And where? Or what?"

"That's a good question! When should we break the news to everyone? It was hard enough to break the news to you, now to everyone. I think now I'm beginning to understand why Lucrecia wouldn't tell Ignacio about his father. She didn't know how. However, she never hesitated to tell Atilio, did she? That's what makes me mad. She would tell Atilio, but she wouldn't tell Ignacio. Why not just both of them, or neither?"

"Right now. Today. Or as soon as possible."said Lance. I want everyone to know, he thought. "If it's necessary I'll do the talking. Actually, I will do the talking. I want to."

"That's a great idea!"Arthur exclaimed, who was glad to be relieved of the duty the dectuplets had predetermined on him. "You see, people? There was no need for us to argue over who was going to talk. We already have a volunteer."

"Yes,"said Sissy.

"That's great. The only trouble is, you said we were going to invite everybody. Well, who's everybody? Everybody, as in everybody in town? Everybody as in everybody who works here, the staff? Everybody as in..."

"Everybody as in all of the X Men and the Brotherhood."

"You know,"Maru's face lit up. "This might just have been what we were looking for. You guys said you wanted to make that Scott mad. What could possibly make him madder than this? He'll be shocked! Imagine to find out that your rival is actually, well, you know, the kind of person who has money, comes from a good family, a good name, and an old one. While you, while you're just a nobody. Just, well, that a nobody. You have nothing. Perfect, and to tell you the truth, I think that guy deserves it. I hate him. He always thinks he's better than everyone else. You wouldn't believe all the things I had to put up with while I was going out with you."

"We didn't think of that, but that will be so much fun!"Ma.Xamila was almost jumping up and down.

"And hopefully, he'll come with us to Piedras Grandes, he'll accept the invitation."added Lance.

"He will,"Ma.Xosefina said. "One way or another. Because if he doesn't he'll be labeled as a coward, or that he just can't stand the fact that his rival is much, much higher than he is. So, he'll just have to come. Because everybody will. Period."

"How d'you know they will?"asked Arthur.

The dectuplets shrugged.

"Now will we tell everyone to get over here, because we have something important to tell them? That way we don't have to tell people one by one, you know."

"Yes."

Arthur shook his head.

"Why would you want Scott there? I mean, if everybody in this room hates him so much, wouldn't it be better just to forget about him. I know you have to invite him because, it's just the right thing to do. But to actually want him to go. That's something else."

"Because of all the humiliations. Don't you see? This would be the perfect way to humiliate him. He's always made me feel less, so this time I'm doing the same to him-Cuzz."Lance told him.

The dectuplets were excellent at drama, since they watched so much of it on TV. When they were younger, they and Maru would spend their time reenacting what they had seen on the novelas for their father. They also sang in perfectly, just like the artists themselves, with the only fault that it wasn't the same voice. Their father, and other people had often told them they should be actresses, but they had never thought about any life, other than the one they led at Piedras Grandes.

When they called with such urgency, that everyone came at once. Some people thought someone had suffered an accident, that someone was dying. Others that Arthur had suddenly made a new discovery, since he loved science so much, and was always inventing new, energy-saving devices, because he was so into ecology.

Kurt had actually thought that he had passed to a new level on an extra hard video game, he was testing, and actually teleported into the Playstation/X Box/GameCube/any other video game room, instead of the parlor. He was shocked when the computer asked him what game he would like to play, since none of the maids were allowed to come to touch Arthur's things, he had invented a computer to do the dusting, vacuuming, and so forth, for his bedroom, game rooms, and all the other rooms where he kept all his collections, which were many.

Scott thought that there was danger, and seeing Lance, he automatically took off his shades, but thanks to Sissy, the blast hit and destroyed one of Arthur's most priced paintings. A painting he had painted himself, as everyone in his family, including the dectuplets had such artistic talent. It was a painting of the mountains, the mountains close to Piedras Grandes.

"Sorry,"he said.

"You will have to pay for that, you know."said Ma.Xaviera. "I think it should be at least three million dollars. However, if you don't have the money now, you can work for us. It would be about a lifetime."

"No, that's fine."Arthur looked sadly at the ruined frame, and there wasn't even anything left of the canvas. It had just been burned to ashes. I just wouldn't let that guy go to the hacienda, he told the dectuplets, telepathically, if my Aunt Francisca were to find out that her things were being blasted, she would kill him. Literally, you know most of the things at Piedras Grandes are priceless.

The prof. thought that Ma.Eugenia had suffered a terrible accident, since she was at Arthur's house, from where the dectuplets had from with such urgency, that on the way there, they almost crashed five times, as he kept making Ororo nervous, by telling her to drive faster.

Pietro, Fred, and Toad thought that they were being invited to a party, since the dectuplets told them that they would be sending Fermin to pick them up, and they couldn't believe their luck, as they got into the fancy car, all dressed up, and were being driven to Arthur's luxurious mansion.

When everybody got there, they were surprised to find that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The dectuplets, Maru, Arthur, Kitty, and Lance were all watching Mujer de Madera, some drinking lemonade, others raspberry iced tea, embroidering , knitting, crocheting, reading, and Arthur playing his Gameboy.

"Everybody's here? Good. We wondering what took you all so long."said Ma.Xulia.

"What's happening?"asked Ororo.

"I think that Carlos and the police are trying to arrest Don Xacinto and all the other talamontes, and of course, they are going to try to catch Efrain, too, since he's the one behind it all. Actually, it's Piedad, but that's basically the same, because if Efrain goes, he will certainly take Piedad with him."Ma.Xochilt explained, thinking Ororo had asked about the novela.

"What?"

"Don't you see, the guy talking to all those people, and the men behind him? They're the police officers, the people, are well, I guess you could say they're confused, uneducated, really, and the man whose wearing the hat. He's telling them that they must not help these criminals. That the forests are very important, and they must not be cutting them down. They've been lied to. You get the idea.'

"I wasn't talking about the television. I was talking about why you called us with such urgency. We thought something terrible had happened."

"Oh, no. No, just the opposite."Lance told her. "You see, I'm actually their brother. A little difficult to believe, but true. You see, I'm actually Eduardo Ivan Lance Altamira Alvers. The details are complicated, but that' s who I am."

"Yes, and of course, you can't forget to mention your fiancee."Ma.Xacinta told him. "You see, Kitty will soon be our sister-in-law. And that's why everybody is here, so that they can be invited to the wedding. I know this isn't exactly the right way, and we don't have any invitations, but you see, the thing is, they're already married. We're just going to celebrate the wedding again, in San Pedro, at Piedras Grandes, you know. And everyone here is welcome to come. Drat, I ran out of brown thread again!"

"What? What do you mean, they're getting married?"asked Jean.

"Do you mean to say, that you are actually rich? And their brother?"asked Pietro, who could hardly conceal his joy. What better candidate could someone choose for their sister, than their own friend. This was too good to be true! "But of course we'll come. Congratulations!"he said.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the trip.

"Now, we just have to call your parents to tell them the good news."Ma.Xochilt told Kitty taking the phone, and handing it to her. "Don't worry about long distance, or anything, it's no problem. Right, Cuzz?"

Arthur nodded. The dectuplets had insisted that Lance stay at Arthur's house. He, of course, had no objection. Pietro had said that all the Brotherhood should move in with him, since they were friends, had no money, and the house was almost falling apart, anyway. The dectuplets agreed with him, saying that they couldn't let them live under those conditon, them being the ones that had kept their brother company, and been like his family, for the last few months. Fermin was send to drive the boys to pick up their things, and bring them to Arthur's house. Sissy wasn't too happy about this. She still didn't like Pietro. She didn't seem to have anything against the other two, but not Pietro.

The day before, Arthur told Lance to look around, and he could have any room in the house he wished. There were so many to choose from. The others were also welcome to choose their own rooms. Today, Jesus, who had come to borrow one of Arthur's Playstation 2 games, had also been very surprised.

"I thought you looked like someone I knew, you know."he had said.

Now, he was in a deep discussion with Maru about how Carlos had handled the situation with Xacinto, and the people who were trying to stop the authorities from arresting the talamontes. They obviously both admired Carlos's devotion to his cause of saving the forests.

"This is too good to be true!"said Pietro, as Virginia, one of the maids brought him another lemonade, and set it beside him. "However, I think, just to be on the safe side, I should still try to get one of those girls to notice me. It should be easier, now. After all, if he's their brother he will want them to notice me."

The dectuplets had suggested that if she didn't want to tell them the truth, Kitty just ask her parents to go to San Pedro, because some of her friends were going there, and since, they had offered to pay for the trip for her parents, too, she thought it might be fun. They weren't too happy with this idea. They didn't like to lie, but she didn't seem to want to tell them the truth, and they had to help her think of something.

"I would just say the truth over the phone, then say that we will discuss it when I see them."said Ma.Xiomara, frowning.

"Yes, you see, anyway there's nothing they can do about it. Just accept, and hope for the best. Besides, money isn't a problem, and you are going to get married. Anyway, before I forget, you should let me be the godmother. You will, won't you?"asked Ma.Xitlalli hopefully.

"No, no, no. Let's not start arguing about that right now."groaned Arthur. He knew now that every single dectuplet would want to baptize the baby. The only solution would be another set of dectuplets, which might be worse. One was enough, there was no need for another one.

"I know, the hardest part must be dialing, and getting started, so I'll dial the number, and hold the receiver."suggested Ma.Xiomara helpfully.

"No, I'll do it."Kitty told her.

"Then what are you waiting for, time stands still for no one, you know. Once it's gone, it's gone, there's no going back. And hurry, we don't have all day. I know it's a Saturday, but still, I don't want to spend the whole day just sitting here, waiting for you to make up your mind."

"Fine."

She began to dial the number, and after a couple of rings, her mother answered.

"You should just get to the point."whispered Ma.Xulia.

"Yes, you should."insisted Ma.Xosefina.

They hated this. They went through it almost every day, with the novelas, they always left you hanging. They always took very long. They sometimes couldn't sleep sometimes, just thinking about what could happen next.

"You're getting married?"asked her mother.

Her father, who was listening on another extenstion said, "You're too young to get married."

"Not here,"Kitty told them. "The dectuplets arranged it so that we can get married in San Pedro, they say people get married at a very young age over there. Their parents married when their mother was fifteen, and their father nineteen. So it'll be no problem."

"There is no way you are getting married. You are too young."

"Well, there's no other choice, because I'm going to have a baby."

With this, they had to hurry, and leave for San Pedro, since Kitty's parents wanted to speak to her personally. Everyone at the Institute, and including Jesus, who had begged his parents, were coming.

"This is great."said Jesus. "When we get there, we should go see if there are any higos. Do you think they're ripe now?"

"There should be at least a few."said Ma.Xiomara.

"Are you going to visit Amanda when we get there?"he asked.

"Chuy,"said Ma.Xamila, annoyed. "When we get there, we will just eat, then, it will be time for Mujer de Madera. Don't you see that Mariza told Cesar he knows that his father is allied with drug dealers. We just can't miss something like that."

"That's true."said Jesus. "I just forgot. It's just that I'm kind of excited. Okay, very excited, you know. It's just great."

Maru was also very happy. She couldn't wait to see Piedras Grandes again, neither could Sissy, or the dectuplets. Scott wasn't really too happy to be going. He only went because Jean had insisted that they all go. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have bothered. He just tried to behave his best.

When they got to the hacienda, most of them very tired, they saw that it indeed was a very lovely place. It was also very luxurious. The fountains, and there lots of fountains, almost everywhere where exotic. There were also a lot of plants. The driveway, which took them about half an hour to pass, was surrounded by plants. Since it was a tropical region, there were pineapples, bananas, and coconuts.

"We just eat them off the trees,"exclaimed Ma.Ximena. "They're delightful. Very sweet. And what's better, no pesticides, or anything. My father didn't like that. We are environmentalists."

When they got to the house, it was gigantic, five stories high, and you couldn't see where it ended.

"There are more floors below. Like caves, they actually are caves. The walls are solid rock, you see, with the formations, and everything. There are more bedrooms, hallways, etc. If you'd like to stay in one of those, just say so. There are only a couple of bedrooms, on this main floor. One of which my great-grandmother uses. She can't climb stairs anymore, so my father had a room fixed up just for her."

"Wow."was the only word anybody could say.


	18. Chapter 18

Before going to bed, the dectuplets and Alfonsina went to say good night to their mother.

"She will be so happy to know that you are there."Alfonsina said to Lance.

Lance came along, too. The woman who laid on the bed, looked very beatiful. You could tell that she had obviously been very attractive. Her long, brown hair, longer than the dectuplets', and even Alfonsina's, was braided, in a very long braid. Even though, they were closed, he could see that her eyes were the same shape his.

When the dectuplets told her that they had finally brought him to see, and he touched her hand, her eyes opened, for an instance, and suddenly closed.

"I just know that your presence will help her get better."Alfonsina told him.

Lance couldn't believe just where he was staying. The room was gigantic, not to mention that it was full of luxuries. Just about everything he could ask for. The bathroom adjoining the room, was complete, with a shower, bathtub, jacuzzi, well, everything. The furniture was exotic. The windows looked out only the west, toward the mountains. Just below were the gardens. Since, they had said that he and Kitty were already married, she was staying with him.

"This place is so big, it's scary."she said.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure."he told her.

"It's as if it were an entire house, not just a bedroom. It has everything. You could fit all of my parents' furniture in here, along with everything that's already here, and yet still have room to run, jump, do whatever you wanted to."

"That's just the beauty of it, Kitty. That you have everything you could ever ask for. Everything. Imagine, every single kind of luxury in existence, even ancient ones, and perhaps some that haven't eve been though of, yet, thanks to Arthur. And it's all ours. I'm the patron, it's all mine, and you, the patrona. Starting tomorrow, of course, you will start to fulfill your place as the lady of the house."he told her.

"Me! And how exactly would I do that."

"Yes, you. Who else? And my sisters will be more than willing to show you how to run an hacienda. You know, how to manage the staff and all that."

"I don't think I could do it."

"Of course you can. I will not permit anyone else to take your place, even if it was my own sisters."

"Well, you should."

"No, I won't. You will learn everything you need to know about running the house, because I want you to take your place. At the very top. I will not have anyone above you. I'm sure we will be very happy here. I've only been here a few hours, and I already feel at home. Well, this is home, after all. I'm so happy."

The next morning, the dectuplet showed everyone everywhere.

"We'll start with the house."said Ma.Xamila.

"We should show you the caves, you will love them."said Ma.Ximena.

They went down to the subterranean part of the house. It was like a cave. Some of the rock formation were still there.

"This was mostly our idea. Father liked it, and gave the plans for it to qiuckly be started. It's difficult to maintain, since you know, the humidity, and all that, someone has to come and keep the humidity controlled. But this is still live rock. Over there,"she pointed. "That's where part of the cave is dead. The rock is dry. I don't know if I'd recommend staying here. It's fun, but like I said the humidity can be unbearable."

It was all furnished just like the rest of the house. They didn't have time to open the doors, or go into any of the rooms, but the dectuplets showed them something very special.

"A subterranean river."said Ma.Xochilt proudly. "Like the river we told you about we saw in Zacatecas, well, not quite like that, because it was darker, and much deeper there, but pretty close. This is where all the drinking water comes from. It won't hurt your kidneys, though, don't worry. It's filtered before you drink it. Not just the drinking water, of course, but all the water. This is water from the lake, which we will show you later. It travels from there, to here, and it's clean, too."

They went to see the church room. That was where they said, they attended church, so they wouldn't have to go all the way to town.

"All the staff, and all the workers do, too. Right here."said Ma.Xacinta. "You should meet the Padre. Oh, we'll have to wait."

She had noticed that he was confessing Ma.Eugenia.

"He's our confessor."she told them. "Well, we should come back later. We still have to show you all the gardens. Maru did say she would join us later. We should've guessed, though.

Maru had not wanted to come with them. She did say that she would catch up with them later. After breakfast, instead of going with them, she went straight to confess. el Padre Juan was very happy to see, and confess her.

Maru was glad to have someone else to talk to beside the dectuplets now. She had always trusted el Padre Juan very much. Maru told him everything that was going on in her mind now, and all her sins.

"I don't want to hate him, but sometimes, I just can't help myself. They are thought that go into my head."she told him crying. "I'm so ashamed of it. I hate myself for it. I do want to be a good person, but you see, my mother wouldn't, couldn't have lied, and she's dead. I shouldn't have bad thoughts about the dead. Nobody knows what it's like. They just think I'm wrong. I know I am, but, what am I going to do. My mother always said, very clearly that he had abandoned."

"Even if that was so, you should still forgive him, Hija."

"I can't. That would be a lie. I don't forgive him. The dectuplets and Meche think I am right, though, Arthur keeps on trying to change my mind."

"The dectuplets are very good girls, however, I think that they just say that, so that they can keep their friendship with you."

"I don't know what to think anymore. He seems like a good person, but not like a good father, but of course, I am not a good daughter either. He is nothing like my godfather, God rest his soul, was."

Meche was waiting silently, while Maru was being confessed, awaiting her turn.

While the dectuplets were taking everyone around the house, telling them about the objects there. There portraits, mostly, of their relatives, and what was more impressive is that they knew their family history, almost to before the Middle Ages, it seemed. When they got to the library, there were billions, and billions of books.

"On every subject, and in every language you can think of."they said.

"Can you read different languages?"asked Kurt.

"Yes. We can read in several different languages. Including dead languages, like Latin."

"How did you get so many books, from where?"asked Kitty.

"I'm not sure."

Outside, it was even more interesting. The plants that grew there were so colorful. The fruit was also very sweet, like nothing any of them had tasted before.

"You don't want to eat the cacao beans just like that. Now, those taste nasty. The chocolate from them tastes good, but not the beans themselves."

Then, they took them to see the animals. They not only had Sissy, but billions of cats, dogs, rabbits, chickens, everything. And what's more, they had names for all of them.

"We just love animals, you know. These three,"Ma.Xiomara pointed to three kittens. "They are brothers. Since there were three of them, we decided to name them in honor of Gabriel Soto's personajes. This one is Adolfo, or Fofo, in honor of when Soto did the part of Adolfo in Las Vias del Amor. This one Carlos, in honor of Carlos from Mujer de Madera, and this one Ulysess, in honor of Ulysess in Amigas y Rivales."

All the cats, dogs, and bunnies were named in honor of someone in particular.

"We've got a special treat for everyone. We asked that the bulls be altered today. That way you can taste the testicles, you know, you have eat them right away. Otherwise they're not good anymore."said Ma.Xosefina.

"What!?"

"You've eaten that before!?"

The dectuplets looked confused.

"Of course we have. What's wrong with it? Don't tell me you won't try anything new. That really is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of. We've eaten squids while they're still alive, you know. By the way, before I forget, you know you should choose the chicken you like best for supper today. They'll butcher it right away. So, you don't want to eat the bull testicles, watch while they alter them?"she looked them. Some people looked green "No? That's fine. I guess that means you don't want to watch how they butcher the chicken, either. Just why are you like that? I see nothing wrong with it? Don't tell me the sight of blood gets to you, because you a lot of it in movies." She shook her head.

"Let's go see the lake, and the mountains, then we'll go see the ocean. That's the beaty of Mexico, not far from the beach are the mountains."

The lake and the mountains was an enchanting place. It was like a dream. Like a picture from a book.

"All this is yours?"asked Kitty.

"Yes, all of it."

"Wow."

By the end of the day, everyone was almost as tired as the day before.

"Tomorrow, looking around San Pedro won't take long."said Ma.Xulia.

Indeed, by noon the next day, they had already seen San Pedro from edge to edge. The plaza, the church, everything. They had gone to visit Monica, who lived there, with her husband, Juan. Monica had long, golden blond hair, and blue eyes, she was the second youngest. She had been so happy to finally meet her brother. She had insisted that they stay for lunch, and said that she would visit them at the hacienda very soon. She wanted to get to know him better. They couldn't visit Aimee, who lived at another hacienda, Campo Real, with her husband, Carlos.

"Well, that was quick. It's a very small town."said Kitty.

"Just like a lot of the ones around the coast."Alfonsina told her.

"I thought it was very nice."said Jean.

"Of course it's nice."Ma.Xosefian told her.

"I think I've been hugged and kissed about a million times."Evan complained.

"Of course, you were. Every time you meet someone, it's only right to hug and kiss them, especially if it's a lady."Ma.Xiomara told him.

A little while after, just as planned Kitty's parents arrived. Her father was very mad, while her mother was quiet. However, when she told them, the one she was going to marry was Lance, if it wasn't for the people restraining him, her father looked like he would've killed him.

"Quiere que lo ponga en su lugar, Patron?"asked one of the men, taking out a knife.

"No."Lance answered.

"You see, Dad, all this, is actually his. He's no an orphan like we imagined. Just the contrary, actually, he has a big family."she said, eyeing the dectuplets.

"You mean that he's actaully... he owns all this?"

"Yes."

Lance told the men restraining Mr.Pryde to release him.

"Wait a minute. How can this be?"he asked.

"It's a long story, but now what's important is that he's willing to marry me, and I'll have to live here. Which wouldn't be so bad."she added to herself.

"It's been decided."said Ma.Xacinta. "There's no other choice. Alfonsina got everything ready for the wedding. We just invited you, because, well, you're her parents, but if you'd like to go back, you know that would be just as simple."


	19. Chapter 19

"You don't think we'll have to give your parents a separate tour, do you?"Ma.Ximena asked.

"No, I don't think they want a tour."Kitty told her.

"Oh."the dectuplets looked crestfallen. They liked to act as tour guides, and show off their home, and their knowledge.

"It's not the end of the world."Arthur told them.

"Sometimes I wish it was the end of the world."Sissy commented. "For people, anyway. They're annoying, and I can never understand them completely."

"I guess you're right, Sissy. People are confusing to us, too."Ma.Xosefina told her.

"Tomorrow, everyone else will start arriving."

"Everyone else?"asked Kitty.

"Of course, all our relatives have to come, our great-grandmother, our aunts, uncles, and cousins. Aimee and Carlos, not to mention everybody in town. Everybody. Oh, and of course, the artist that we asked to come sing. He's doing it as a special favor for us."

"And let me guess, they're also going to kiss and hug everyone when they get here."

"Yes, and you should change your appearance. You can't wear pants, you know, you're a lady. There's nothing we can do about your hair, it's so short, you shouldn't wear it in front of your face, though, and you'll have to put on some jewelry. Oh, and you'll have to wear a hat when you go out, unless you're wearing a dress that buttons up to your neck."

"You mean I have to dress like you?"

"You'll be amazed how much more comfortable it is, if you do. Besides, it looks nicer. You wear brighter colors, and of course, we make our own clothes. If you don't know how, we'll teach you. Or make them for you ourselves. Now, we should go and visit Meche's Aunt Teodora. That should help pass some time. Would you like to come with us? It's not far, just walk over to where the workers live with their families."

"Fine. There's nothing better to do."

They went towards a part of the hacienda that the dectuplets did not show them before. This was different. It wasn't very glamorous, or pretty. There were shacks, made of sticks, almost falling down. They went into one of them.

It was quite small, all there was, was a small table in the middle, the floor was dirt, and in one corner was an old woman, dressed in basically the same style as the dectuplets, only that the material of her clothes wasn't as expensive as theirs, and she did not wear any jewelry. Her hair was longer than anyone's Kitty had ever seen. It was obvious that this woman had never had her hair trimmed in all her life. While the hair closest to her scalp was white, the ends of the braids were pitch-black. She had twisted, turned, and knotted the braids several times, but it was obvious that they still trailed behind her. Kitty could not imagine how long her hair would look if she freed it of its braids, and just let it hang from her head.

"Hasn't she ever trimmed her hair?"Kitty asked.

"Oh, no."answered one of the dectuplets. "We women never trim our hair. Or dye it, perm it, or do anything to it."

"You mean, you've never done anything to your hair?"

"No."

"What if the ends are dry? How do you brush it? How do wash it? How do you take care of it?"

Everyone asked themselves these questions. The dectuplets, and all the other women here must obviously put a lot of time and effort into taking care of their hair. Despite the fact that it was so long, and that there indeed was a great deal of it, judging by how thick their braids always were, it was always shiny. Very shiny. Shiny, as if...it weren't hair at all. Every time the light hit it, it reflected the light. Even Ma.Eugenia's and Meche's hair did the same, though they had jet-black hair, instead of red.

"That won't happen. Not if you take care of your hair properly. As for washing and brushing it. We've never had problems. Our hair washes and braids itself. As for everyone else, Maru has Meche to do that for her."

"What about Meche?"

"We never asked how the maids take care of their hair. You should probably ask one of them."

It was an odd afternoon. When the old lady looked at Kitty, her eyebrows went up. It wasn't the first time it happened. When they had gone to San Pedro, all the men, women, and children had stared at them, pointed, and raised their eyebrows. Some had laughed out loud.

"You see, we told you you should put something else one. You'll be talked about a lot. It's just not right that a lady dress the way you do. What's 'normal' to you isn't normal to us. Now, I guess you can see what we felt like when we were in Bayville. People teasing us about our clothes. We just won't give up our way of life for nothing. We like it. And nobody is going to make us change the way we dress, or the way we think, or the way we behave. Well, a couple of times we did change. When we went to places with a different climate. In London, St.Petersburg. We had to. Or we would freeze."

That afternoon, more people arrived. The detuplets' father's brother, Abejundio, came, with his daughter, Caridad, and Aunt Isabel. Caridad was about the same age as the dectuplets, fifteen, and obviously enjoyed making other people upset, and took great pleasure in saying things that would hurt them, because the second she saw Ma.Eugenia, she ran towards her and called her 'ilegitima'. Caridad had hair the same shade as Alfonsina, which she wore tied back, with a big ribbon.

"So, you're the one that died, aren't you?"she said to Lance. "I don't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing."she said eyeing his clothes. "You don't dress properly, I don't suppose you act properly, either."

"Chachi!"

"It was only a comment. Of course, I would rather be you, than a certain someone sitting close to the portrait of Uncle Francisco."she added, putting her lollipop back in her mouth, grinning.

Chachi looked at Kitty. Instead of hugging her, she looked at her hair, and took the end of the ponytail, looking at the ends of the hair.

"That's very nice."she said with a scorn. "Just look at you. Wearing pants, and such short hair. You look like a man."she laughed. "Don't tell me you actually married her?"she asked Lance.

"Don't pay attention to her."said Ma.Xiomara, told her later. "She's just jealous of us, because, she knows she doesn't have our talent and winning personalities. We just have to put up with her for only a few days."

"Unless she decided to stay."said Ma.Eugenia.

"I don't think she will."

"You know what she's like!"

"I still don't think she will."

"Don't tell me that everyone will think I'm lesbian!"Kitty groaned.

"They probably won't. They'll just think you're weird. You should at least wear a skirt, though. And a long one. It wouldn't be proper to show your legs."

Kitty didn't exactly like the idea of having to dress like the dectuplets, but if that was what it was going to take to stop Chachi from talking, she would do it. The problem was, that when she did, Chachi would then start to say things about her hair.

"You guys know a lot. Isn't there a way of making it grow faster?"Kitty asked the dectuplets.

"Not that we know of. Or, wait, there is. Don't ever trim it. That way, it won't be short. Hair grows, you know."

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh, you're welcome. Besides, it's not your appearance. Take a look at Maru, she dresses normally, and that doesn't stop Chachi from making hell for her. Chachi will do that to anyone. No matter what."

They were right, Kitty wasn't the only one Chachi made fun of. Ma.Eugenia also suffered teasing from her. Even though she dressed normally, Chachi loved to remind her that she was illegitimate, and to say that she didn't have her father's family name. She would do this in several different ways. The only ones Chachi left alone were just her family, or everyone when her mother was around. Her father didn't really care what she said to other people, as long as they weren't related to her.

"I don't want to see that girl ever again! I hate her. You have to make her leave!"Kitty told the dectuplets.

"We don't really have the authority to do that, you know. We may live her, but you have to ask the patron to do that, or the patrona. He's the only one who can. I mean, what if I ask her to leave, but then he disagrees with me. That would be a mess. Don't worry, just until you marry, then Chachi won't be able to step inside this house, if you don't want her to. For now, you have no authority."

"She will leave. I may not be married, yet, however, she will leave. I will make sure of that."

"Good. You'll be doing several people a favor. She may be our cousin, but we don't like her, either. Besides, everybody knows pregnant women must be humored. At least, my mother always was, from what we know."

Kitty walked into the despacho, where Lance spend most of his time, admiring the expensive things that had been his father, and sitting in his chair. She knew that Lance would say yes to her, no matter what. He always pleased her in every way. Whether it was by buying expensive gifts, that he said were worth nothing next to her, or by seeing that she was happy and comfortable. He always had every single piece of jewelry he gave, designed and made especially for her, and made from the most expensive gold, silver, or diamonds.

"Just look,"he told her, opening a gold cigar case. "Wow, gold. For a cigar case?"He opened it. "Must've smoked a lot, from the look of it. This drawer here, is locked, but I'll get someone to open it. I've never seen so much alcohol. There is everything. Brandy, vodka, tequila, wine. Alfonsina told me he mostly drank brandy."

"That's nice. I hope you don't take on to smoking or drinking."

He shrugged.

"Why not? If everyone does, I should, too. I should learn to live as what I really am. In all this luxury. There is so much luxury here."

"Whatever. You have to tell your uncle that his daughter isn't welcome here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

Chachi never bothered Lance, he actually enjoyed the fact that she would make scenes whenever Scott entered a room. He had been forced to eat in the kitchen, much to the displeasure of the staff, because Chachi refused to dine in the same room, sitting at the same table as a demon, she would call him. Everyone found this very odd, especially Kurt. Everyone thought he was the demon, the freak. However, whenever Chachi, Ma.Eugenia, or anyone else here saw him without the inducer, they would only admire him. They would not scream, or do anything like that. The dectuplets, Ma.Eugenia, and everyone else thought that Scott must have some crime hidden in his soul, something shameful, that he had to cover his eyes, and it was obvious that they didn't like him,but Chachi, was terrified of him. She wouldn't even look at him.

The first time she had seen him, on the second floor, she was convinced she had seen a ghost, or someone back from the dead. There had been an uproar, and now Chachi would not go back upstairs, alone for fear that he might find her again, and do something to her. Her maid now followed her constantly, never leaving her side, and carried a weapon, should Scott ever go near Chachi.

She had screamed, and ran downstairs, covering her eyes. People had asked her what was wrong, but no one could get anything out of her. They tried to pull her upstairs to her room, but she would not go. When Scott came, she just pointed at him and screamed.

"Why? I know she acts like an idiot, but that came in handy, didn't it?"

"I don't like her, she doesn't give up a chance to make me mad."

"Don't get mad at her. Aimee said Chachi was just neurotic."

"She is, and I don't want her here."

Lance sighed.

"Fine. She will only be here until the wedding, and I will ask that she leaves the very next day. Fair?"

"Fine, but no later."

Luckily, they were to be married the next day. Since Kitty was not Roman Catholic, and her father did not want his daughter to be married by a priest, the dectuplets said that they had already had a church wedding, and this would just be something small. When Maru learned that Chachi would leave the next day, she was overjoyed.

"What about everyone else?"she asked.

"I don't know."answered Ma.Xamila.

"So, you guys finally got what you wanted, huh?"Arthur asked.

"Not quite."answered Ma.Xosefina.


	20. Chapter 20

"I ask that you leave. I'm sorry, Chachi."Lance told Chachi the next morning.

"But, why. I'm your cousin, you can't treat me like this!"she screamed.

"He has a point, Chachi."her mother told her.

"No, I don't want to go! I won't! I'll stay! And as long as I like, too!" Actually, Chachi would've been very glad to go home, but she always liked to do just what people asked her not to do.

"I'm sorry."Isabel told Lance.

Chachi went upstairs, and saw Ma.Eugenia coming out of the hall.

"You probably asked that I leave! Didn't you?"Chachi yelled at her.

"Suppose I did."Maru answered.

"Well, I'm not leaving no one will make do something I don't want to do. Much less you. It isn't my fault that you're illegitimate,"she pushed Ma.Eugenia, against the banner of the stairs. "Or that you're father won't give you his name, you know, and now, just for the fact that you asked me to leave, I won't. I'll stay. My father said I could if I wanted to."

She pushed Maru, against her weight, the banner broke, and Ma.Eugenia fell down the stairs. Chachi stood petrified, and then ran down the stairs. She kneeled close to Ma.Eugenia.

"Wake up."Chachi told her. "Wake up. You have to wake up. If my father finds out you fell, I"ll be in big trouble. Wake up!" She shook her.

Everyone came running, when they heard the screams. Maru had begun jerking, and making odd noises. Chachi let her fall to the floor, and screamed.

"She's bewitched!"

"Chachi! She hasn't suffered a head injury, has she."asked Ma.Xacinta, then noticing all the people around her, whispered, "oh, no."

"Don't worry, people, it's nothing. Nothing at all. We'll just take her upstairs, to her room, and before you know it, in a few days, she'll be on her feet again, good as new."said Ma.Xitlalli, cheerfully, as she and touched Maru and disappeared.

Chachi stood trembling.

"She fell herself. She fell herself!"she repeated.

"We know she didn't, Chachi. At least, I do. I know you. What happened? You were mad, weren't you? Why? That was no excuse, anyway. You shouldn't be so aggressive, and anyway, you should be grateful she's still alive."said Arthur angrily.

Chachi stood looking at him, and around her at everyone. She wanted to cry.

"She did fall herself."

Chachi's father grabbed her hair, and pulled her, away, screaming.

"That girl is retarded."Jesus sighed. "Seriously, Arthur, that cousin of yours should be in a hospital for the mentally insane."

"You think I don't know?"Arthur sighed. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"Send her there?"suggested Jesus.

"Maru will be all right, won't she?"asked Jean.

"Yes, she will. It's really nothing to worry about, I think." He hesitated before continuing. "I shouldn't tell you this, but well, you've already seen. It's happened to her before, and to the dectuplets. That's another reason, they're so close. You see, they're epileptic. All of them, and Maru, too. That's the 'curse' they always talk about. That's probably what happened. It probably wasn't Chachi at all. Maru probably just had the bad look of going down the stairs when she got the seizure. And Chachi the bad luck of being there. However, don't tell anyone I told you. They are going to be furious with me. But Maru will be fine. Since this looked like a grand-mal seizure, it will take her some time to recover from it. She probably won't be able to eat or speak for a while, because she probably bit her tongue, that was why there was blood coming out of her mouth, and she won't be able to move for a few days. But like Ma.Xitlalli said, she'll be back on her feet in no time."

"Wow, how come we've never seen this before?"asked Kurt.

"Simple."said Arthur. "Because they will usually come at night. For those guys, anyway. Usually grand mals at night. They used to get petit mals when they were younger, but now, they get grand mals, too."

Arthur shook his head.

"Well, we just have to wait for the recovery. There's nothing to worry about. She'll be fine."he said, cheerfully, and went upstairs, to get his Gameboy.

The prof. had decided that they would leave the next day after the wedding, but due to accident, he decided to stay longer, until Maru recovered completely. He told Ororo and Logan so. They agreed with him. Jean and Scott and everyone else also decided to stay, not just because of Maru, but because of all the attention they got, and all the luxuries, and good service.

"I think that the accident came at a great time."said Evan.

"You shouldn't be happy about it. It's not right."Kurt told him.

"I know, but still. You have to admit it wasn't inoportune at all."

"I guess you're right."

But not all everything was bad. While Maru had a seizure, that same day, Francisca woke up from her coma. Everyone was delighted with this. She could move or speak properly, yet, but the dectuplets solved that problem.

"Mother! We're so glad you're better."cried Ma.Xochilt.

"Yes, we are."said Alfonsina.

"You probably don't recognize her, of course. This is Kitty. You're daughter-in-law."said Ma.Xosefina pulling Kitty toward her mother.

Francisca tried to say a few words, but failed, and instead the dectuplets told Kitty what she had intended to say.

"She says she hopes you will be a good wife for her son, and that she while she can't personally see to your care and comfort, she will have Juanita, her maid, see to that for you."

Juanita, who was standing just a close by, nodded her head.

"I think that's a spectacular idea. Juanita speaks English. I don't know why we didn't think of it ourselves."

"I've never had to serve anyone other than the patrona, and I've seen her relatives, but not foreigners,"she said. "However, I will do my best."

"Thank you, Juanita."Kitty answered.

Lance was also there. Francisca asked that he moved closer to her.

"She says that she wants to recover fast, and she will put in all her effort into it. She wants you to stay with her as much as possible. She wants you close to her."

Meanwhile, Meche was standing over Ma.Eugenia.

"What happened, Meche?"she asked with difficulty.

"You had seizure." Meche said shaking her head.

Maru looked up.

"No one noticed, did they?"

"Everyone. Everyone was there."

Maru couldn't believe it. She had tried so hard to pretend that there was nothing wrong, and now everyone would know. She cried.

"Don't cry. It will only give you a headache. Let's hope you recover fast."

Ma.Xitlalli ran into the room.

"Maru, you won't believewhat. My mother woke up from the coma. Just now. Don't worry, you know you'll recover. Quickly, let's hope."

"What did everyone say?"

"They think that Chachi pushed you down the stairs, so they'll probably think that this is just a result of that, you know, there's nothing to worry about."

Maru felt better when she heard this.

Unfortunately, Ma.Eugenia was on the second floor, and there were no means to get here, without climbing the stairs. Xavier asked Ororo to go see how Ma.Eugenia was doing.

"How are you, Ma.Eugenia?"she asked.

"Just fine."answered Ma.Xitlalli, for her.

"Why?"asked Maru.

"I was just wondering."

"How do you think I'm doing. I can't move. I ache all over."

"Of course you do."said Ma.Xitlalli. "We know you do."she added darkly. "Well, we better leave."she said to Ororo.

"Well, I know why you asked, and look, you could at least tell the truth, not that I think Maru is right or wrong, however, nobody likes being lied to."she told Ororo.

"I didn't lie, Maria... which one are you?"

"Xitlalli."

El Padre Juan also went to see Maru.

"Are you feeling better, Ma.Eugenia?"he asked

"A bit, Padre."

"Let's hope you recover soon. I am sure you will."

"Yes, luckily, Ma.Xitlalli told me that everyone thinks it was because Chachi pushed me down the stairs."

"Did she push you?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"I passed by your father on the way here. He looks very distressed, and worried."

"It's his fault I'm like this. I never suffered a head injury, there's no cause for me to have epilepsy. The only explanation would be that it was inherited."

"You shouldn't hold that against your parents."

"It's the truth, you know it. At least, my mother always recognized it."

El Padre sighed.

"Well, would you like to see him?"

"No!"she answered.

"I'll pray that you get better, and that you will find it in your heart to forgive him."

"I hope so, Padre. Thank you."answered Ma.Eugenia "Will you give me your blessing?"

El Padre made the sign of the cross, and crossed Ma.Eugenia.

"En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espiritu Santo. Amen."

"Amen."


	21. Chapter 21

The dectuplets' great-grandmother, Petra came to stay for a few months with Rebecca and Guillermo. She could not come before because they didn't have school vacation. Rebecca and Guillermo were first-cousins, the dectuplets' father's sister's children. Aunt Rosa Ma. couldn't come because as she worked in the U.S., she didn't have much vacation time, and send the kids with their great-grandmother, who took them to Piedras Grandes during their summer vacation.

Even though Petra, whom everybody called Mama Teta, had lived at Piedras Grandes most of her life, now that she was a widow, she lived in a small town, Villa Matamoros, Chih. where she lived in a small house, close to the plaza, with only one or two maids to attend her. The dectuplets usually went to stay with her whenever they went to Parral for the Jornadas Villistas, as Matamoros was only half an hour away from Parral.

Rebecca was a thin girl, with long, dark hair, who usually liked to go play different kind of sports. Guillermo, her younger brother, was mischievous, active, and a whiner. Despite this, the dectuplets loved him. They had their own special name for him, "Memin", which had been the first word he said.

"Memin, is it true that you actually lost the ring Grandma Rosa gave you for your birthday last year?"asked Ma.Ximena.

"Yes, it is. He did."Rebecca answered for him. "He wanted a ring, because he kept saying he was the only one who looked poor, because he didn't have any jewelry. Now, I don't even know why they bought him a ring. He just lost it."

"Tsk, tsk, Memo. We were planning on giving you something great, but now that we've seen how you lose what people give you, forget it."

"No, no, no. I want you to give me something for my birthday."

"We'll think about it."

"No. Please."

"I want to see my cousin."interrupted Rebecca, as Guillermo was beginning to cry. "You cry because of everything, Guillermo, and Mother said that you shouldn't be a crybaby, or she won't let you come anymore."

"Don't worry, Memin. We were just joking, you know. We wouldn't really let your birthday go by without giving you something special, we always do."

Rebecca reached into her backpack, and pulled out a box, wrapped in wrapping paper, with a ribbon.

"Mother said this was supposed to be for Lalo. She told me to give it to him right away when we got here. Mama Teta has something for him, too. And then there's something from Grandma, and from everyone else. Grandma said she was sorry she couldn't come to the wedding, either, she had to stay in Juarez, but she send a something for him, and a wedding gift, from her and Grandpa."

"That's great, Becky."said Ma.Xiomara, as she took the boxes from her. "What did we get?"

"Mama Teta has yours, but I wanted to give this to Lalito myself. I also have one from me."

"I'm sure he will be very pleased."

"I have one, too."said Guillermo.

"I see you're not as cheap as we though, are you, Memin? Let's go."

They send Juanita to tell everyone that Mama Teta, Rebecca and Guillermo had arrived, while the dectuplets told her about Ma.Eugenia.

"What exactly was that child doing at the top of the stairs, if she felt bad, anyway?"she asked, shaking her head. "She didn't suffer any serious injuries, did she? After all the time and money, Rigoberto and Francisca have put into all of your treatment, this. It's always getting worse. Perhaps if you didn't go up and down the stairs. Just stayed on the main floor. The should also do something about those front steps."she said.

"There's nothing to be done, Teta. Just, well, hope you're lucky, you know."said Ma.Xochilt.

"How is she? You know, someone told me about some teas that might help with that."

"We drink lots of teas. Manzanilla, hierbaniz, hierba buena, basically anything that's not poisonous."

When they entered the room, Lance was hugged many times by his cousins and great-grandmother. Rebecca and Guillermo, insisted on sitting next to him, while they babbled loads of things, about what their parents were like, asking him what he liked, telling him what they liked, and so forth. He was also showered with gifts, just as he and everyone had been when they had gotten there. There were clothes with his name embroidered on them, hand-knitted and crocheted, gold watches, rings with his birthstone and name, almost anything you could think of. He had never received so many gifts in his life.

"I picked this one out myself,"said Rebecca, pointing to a large painting of a horse. "I like horses. This year, I'm going to have all my notebook with nothing but horses on them."she told him.

"How is Francisca?"asked Mama Petra.

"She's much better, she already woke up."answered Alfonsina brightly.

"That's wonderful! Of course, I can't go up and see her."she said, looking at the stairs.

Mama Petra, who was about in her late seventies, early eighties, and could no longer walk long distances, or climb stairs, due to the pain in her knees, and sat in a chair, which everyone said was her own, started telling everyone about what had happened recently to Edgar, one of her great-grandkids.

Nobody, especially the dectuplets were very interested. They only nodded, and drank their coffee, obviously looking at the clock, and thinking of someway to distract Mama Petra from that subject. When she finally started on something, they wished she had stayed on Edgar.

"My, my,"she said looking at Kitty.

"What?"Kitty asked.

"Where exactly do you come from? Your family? How come your hair is so short? When a woman gets older, her hair and her skirts get longer. Not to mention she wears it all up. That way you are wearing it is so...vulgar, so common. You must wear it properly. Surely your parents have told you."she said, turning to look at Kitty's parents.

"Mama Teta, tell us, have you gotten anymore of those 'phantom' phone calls, are you still in Juarez, like you told them, or have you already come back?"Ma.Xiomara said quickly.

Mama Teta laughed, and told them that she was still in Juarez, and that the person who made those 'phantom' phone calls had already left town.

That afternoon, Sevundo came to visit the dectuplets, and see how Ma.Eugenia was doing. Sevundo was about nineteen, an orphan, and like Ma.Eugenia had never known his father. He knew who his father was, of course, but he had never met him. As in Ma.Eugenia's case, this didn't stop the dectuplets from treating him like an equal. He lived by himself, on the beach. He said he loved to look at the ocean, and he wouldn't live anywhere else. Because he also didn't have a father, he and Ma.Eugenia had always been very close.

"So,"he asked, "what kind of a favor did Maru do for you guys?"

Maru had insisted on not telling anyone the whole truth about why she left Piedras Grandes. Just part of it, which was that she was simply doing the dectuplets a favor, with which they could not trust anyone else.

"Nothing, really. It's kind of a secret, and it's not important, anymore. We should go see how she's doing, anyway. It must be very boring."

Sevundo shook his head.

"You guys have to do something about that cousin of yours, Chachi. She's obviously dangerous."

"Yeah."

"Did Maru fall because of the seizure, or did Chachi push her, Sissy?"asked Ma.Xacinta.

"Chachi."Sissy simply answered.

Of course, the prof., had asked to be close to Ma.Eugenia, so the dectuplets had arranged for Hector, one of the workers on the hacienda, to attend him, if he needed to be carried up or down the stairs. When Sevundo saw the prof. he stared.

"You know, you look quite like Maru."he said, looking a the two. Oh, no, though Maru. She knew exactly how Sevundo would react. Meche dropped what she was holding, and froze.

"Well, of course, they look alike."Jean explained. "They're family."

"Oh, are you her mother's brother, or something?"Sevundo asked him.

"No, he's her father."

"What?"Sevundo couldn't believe his ears. "How? That's not possible. How dare you even look at her?"he asked Xavier. "Have you no shame? Do you know who I am? Do you know what I am?"he asked, even more fiercely. "I'm a bastard. I was also abandoned by my father. Should I ever meet that man, which I won't, I would probably kill him with my own hands."

"He didn't abandon Ma.Eugenia."Jean told Sevundo.

"Oh, no? Of course, not, he just neglected her. You do know that neglect can do much more damage than outright dislike? Don't you?"he exploded. "Besides, I don't really even believe he is a father at all. With just a few minutes of seeing how he acts, I can tell you that his conduct towards Ma.Eugenia that his conduct probably isn't that of a father toward a daughter. Or is it?"

Ma.Eugenia looked at Xavier, and then at Sevundo. She couldn't lie, even though it might be disrespectful, it would be much worse if she lied. And Sevundo would know if she had lied.

She looked at her hands, and answered, "No."

It was true, that his conduct towards her was not that of a father towards a daughter. Her godfather had never treated any of his daughters the way her father treated her. Her godfather always hugged and kissed his daughters. He always looked at them, and spoke to them in a special way. Her father didn't do this, why if she could even say that he treated her just like any other person. Sevundo said that as long as this man was staying here, he would stay away from Piedras Grandes, and left.

"Now what are we going to do?"asked Ma.Xiomara sadly.

"Let me think,"said Arthur. "Maybe you could talk to Sevundo."

"That won't help."said Ma.Eugenia. "You know what he's like."

"Yeah, it won't."said Arthur.

"He had a point, though."commented Jesus, and he looked at the prof. "Your conduct really isn't that of a father towards a daughter."

"Chuy, why don't you keep your comments to yourself."Arthur told him.

"Hey, that wasn't a comment. It was the truth, besides, Sevundo said it, I didn't."

"Well, don't repeat it."

"And what exactly is the conduct of a father towards a daughter?"asked Ororo.

"It's different here, than it is over there."Arthur told her. "You've probably noticed that this is more of a close contact society. It's just...more, well, you know, expressive, I guess you could say. You...it's different."he finished shaking his head.

Arthur didn't really care what other people did with their lives, however, he still hadn't forgiven his cousins for the trip he had to make to Piedras Grandes to bring Ma.Eugenia to Bayville, and he didn't want it to have been in vain. So, later, he spoke to Xavier.

"Look, it's none of my business, of course, but you know, I would like to help you get along with Maru better. If you'd let me."he said to him. "If you don't mind making a couple of sacrifices."

"How could you help me?"

"Because of what Sevundo said. You know, that your conduct isn't the right one. Well, we'll make it the right one."

"How?"

"First of all, I think...What church do you belong to?"

"I don't go to church."

"Even better! You should become Catholic. Roman Catholic."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Religion is very important here. That would be the first step. Then, of course, you would have to start acting like a man, you know. A man rides, he drinks, he smokes, you get the idea. There's nothing we can do about the riding, of course, but there is something we can do about your religion, and the fact that you don't drink. You will simply have to start, well, like I said, acting like a man. And you're going to have to stop listening to what everybody says. When you're going take sides with someone, it should be whomever's closer to you. Like, if it's your sister against your friend, you take your sister's side, and so forth."

Lance had absolutely no trouble blending in here, something which Kitty wasn't really very fond of, but he did spoil her immensely. He took out a box, out of a drawer, and showed it to her.

"Well, open it."he told her.

She opened it and found a lovely gold necklace with her name on it. She gasped.

"Just perfect, isn't it?"he said, and took it out of the box, and put it around her neck. "Perfect for my own little Gatica."

"But why for me?"she asked.

"And why not? Who else would I give it to?"

"Oh, geez, you didn't have to."

"Actually, I think I did."

"Wow, it's overwhelming."

"Nothing less than Don Eduardo Altamira's wife deserves, Sweetheart."he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Kitty sat with Ma.Xitlalli, who was teaching her to knit. She had nothing better to do, as there were no shops, or malls, or anything here. She looked as Ma.Xitlalli counted the stitches. She didn't know is she could complain, exactly. Here, she was always treated like a queen. Lance always gave her expensive gifts, and even though, they were married, he always send flowers with special notes in them for her.

"You would need about I think fifty. You see, I've never knitted for newborns, before. However, for a child Guillermo's size, you use about one hundred, so for a newborn, I don't know, fifty, maybe twenty five. Mama Teta could probably tell you."

"Just why do you call her that?"

"I don't know. Everyone always has. I suppose it was because we couldn't pronounce the name 'Petra', Teta was just easier. So, it stuck."

Jesus came running in.

"Guillermo has disappeared!"he said.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know. Mama Teta said to call you guys, because she needs someone to go search for him."

"Well, where did he go?"

"I don't know. She's calling everybody in San Pedro, to see if he went to town, and is staying with someone."

"I don't Guillermo could've gotten to San Pedro."said Ma.Xitlalli standing up.

In the parlor, Juanita was dialing the phone, while Mama Teta noticing that Ma.Xitlalli coming, said, "Apurate, hija. Ve y busca a tu primo!"

The dectuplets ran outside to tell all the workers to drop what they were doing, and look for him. Kitty thought that Mama Teta was going to make her nervous, because she kept complaining that she was too old to be looking after that child, how could anyone possibly have let him out of their sight, where could he be, and so forth.

"And then those boys,"she meant Arthur and Jesus. "Those boys, I ask them to do something, and they take forever, do you know? They should've been back to tell me if they found him or not yet. Where could he have gone. He knows he's not supposed to go anywhere without telling anyone. But then, of course, that child is just so, 'inquieto', he won't sit still for a second. Perhaps if I could at least walk, but with this knee, I just can't walk long distances, or very fast."

The dectuplets looked in all the workers' houses, but he had not gone visiting with any of them. They looked around the stables. Maybe he had wanted to see the horses. But he wasn't there, either. They found him, trying to climb one of the oldest trees.

"Memin, what are you doing? Mama Teta has already called everyone in town, thinking you were gone. Everybody's looking for you!"Ma.Xochilt said.

"I was just trying to go up there, I've seen Arthur, Manuel, Jesus, and Adrian climbing it."

"They're big boys, they can climb trees, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because, come on. They're very worried about what happened to you. Let's go."

Back at the house, when they arrived Mama Teta was very angry at Guillermo.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

"Arthur and Jesus left."

"Arthur and Jesus are older than you are. You could've gotten lost, and we wouldn't known where to look for you."

"I wanted to go outside. You don't go outside by yourself, you tell someone to go with you. It's dangerous. What disgraceful habits you have, boy. Is that how your parents have accustomed you at your house?"

She went on and on.

"Geez, is she always like that?"Kitty asked the dectuplets.

"Most of the time. She complains about everything. She's an old lady, you know. She complains, but if you don't let it bother you, it's fun."

"Yeah, I can see it is."Kitty said sarcastically.

"She won't get mad at you, Kitty. She has no reason to get mad at you. Guillermo, just because he's very active, and won't sit still. You know, it's stressful."

Pietro had still not given up on the dectuplets. He had just been waiting for a good opportunity. He couldn't give up this life of luxury, and if the cost was marrying one of these girls, he would pay it gladly.

"So, is he all right?"he asked.

"Oh, yes. Just fine."

He chuckled.

"Heh, heh, kids."

"Memin's a very good little kid, just very active. He loves to go exploring. We used to play with him a lot when he was little. Bathe him, dress him, everything. We taught him his first word. Memin. That was all he said for the longest time, you know."

"That's cute."

"Yes, it is. He's still cute. Just annoying at times."

Pietro also showed Lance his best face. The way he noticed things were done around here, he would have to give Lance a good impression, if he was ever going to marry one of his sisters.

At dinner, that night, Kitty asked Alfonsina. "How come your not married?"

Alonsina smiled.

"I'm too old to be married."

"You're not too old."

"People marry when they're in late teens. Besides, I don't really think marriage is for me."

"Eat your vegetables."Mama Teta told Rebecca and Guillermo. "Or you won't get any chocolate. Juanita, don't give them desert until they've eaten all their vegetables."

Rebecca and Guillermo groaned.

"Guillermo,"whispered Arthur. "Is it true that you're gay?"

Guillermo got very mad.

"He's calling me names!"

"What?"said Jesus innocently. "I didn't hear anything."

"Stop it, you guys."said Ma.Xosefina.

The next morning, the dectuplets were in a deep conversation with Sissy.

"Really, Sissy, are you sure? That would be great. That would be so cool."

"Of course, I'm sure. Now, you better go see how Ma.Eugenia is doing. You shouldn't say anything just yet. Though, it shouldn't be a surprise, either."

The dectuplets were very happy. Meanwhile, Arthur and Xavier were talking to el Padre Juan.

"You want to convert?"he asked.

"Yes."

"You see, Padre, he's always wanted to be Catholic, but, well, you know, they're mostly Protestants, over there, and you know people always want to be like everyone else."

"I think we should stay here."Evan told Kurt. "The people here aren't afraid of us. They treat us...better."

"Yes."

"Wow."said Maru when the dectuplets told her the news Sissy had informed them. "It's a pity I can't knit like this. My back hurts, and I can't sit up. Ironic, I can stand up, but I can't sit."

"Yes, it is a pity. But don't worry, Maru, you will be fine in no time."

Lance had no trouble learning to ride. After all, the dectuplets said that he had learned even before he learned to walk. He always rode everyday, with his sisters, and cousins. Ma.Eguenia couldn't come, and no one would allow Kitty on the horse, for fear of an accident. He had never been happier in his life. He felt...free. Here, it seemed that he could just be himself. He understood why he had so many 'strange' tastes and habits. Just like the dectuplets, Ma.Eugenia, and Alfonsina, he could never seem to keep his hands quite still. He always wanted to hold something. As they were girls, they always held fans. And they always moved them when they talked.

He also seemed to have acquired quite a liking for brandy. The one thing he didn't take up was smoking, of course. He also liked to sing, and found that he had a very nice voice, and he also danced very well. No one was surprised, as all of his sisters sang as they did things, or just for the fun of it, and they also danced. He visited his mother every day. She was recovering very quickly, and she loved to hear him sing. He also changed the way he dressed a little. He wore a hat, and his boots always matched his belt.

"You guys know, what Sissy told us?"asked Ma.Xaviera.

"No, we don't talk to the cat, you know."Rogue answered.

"I don't know if you'll believe it. Sissy said you won't have a baby."she told Kitty. "You'll have a set of octuplets. Eight identical girls. Just two less than us."

"Are you serious!"cried Jesus.

"No, Chuy, it's actually just a stupid joke Sissy came up with. Of course we're serious."

"Octuplets!"gasped Kitty.

"Yes, and you know, one of them should be named Ana Patricia. That's a nice name. Ana Patricia."

"What are octuplets?"asked Guillermo.

"Eight twins."

Mama Teta also couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Isn't it wonderful?"said Ma.Xulia.

Jesus just laughed. Arthur couldn't help himself, and he laughed, too.

"It's just too good to be true."said Ma.Xosefina.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't have octuplets!"cried Kitty.

"And why not?"asked Ma.Xiomara, threading needle.

"Because that's too many."

"No, it's not. We're ten, and we have four other siblings."

"But that's you."

"Don't worry it's not the end of the world. We'll just have to get more cribs, and more nurses, that's all."

"That's not all!"

"You just have to stop treating everybody the same. Or you can treat everyone the same, you just have to give everyone their place." Arthur was telling the prof. "You see, like, my aunt can't treat say, me, the same as her daughters, because I'm not her daughter. I'm her nephew, and that makes a difference. I think that's a big part of the problem. That was what Sevundo was referring to."

"That my conduct isn't that of a father?"

"Yes, exactly. You see, Ma.Eugenia was taught to think in these ways. Like, you're going to have to give up that idea that mutants are people. Here, people, Ma.Eugenia doesn't think they're people. They're more like, not gods, exactly, maybe saints. They're gifted, they're chosen, well, except for that Scott. You saw how Chachi reacted to him."

Arthur smiled to himself, remembering. Chachi had been on her way to her room, when she came across Scott, and noticing that his eyes were covered, she screamed and ran out downstairs, as fast as her feet would carry her. It had taken a drug to calm her, and she refused to wander the house alone, or eat at a table where that "demon", she called sat.

"Of course, she only reacted like that because she couldn't see his eyes. That's also something. You see, Chachi was afraid of Scott, but when she saw Kurt without the imagine inducer, she just thought he was cute. And of course, she's not the only one. You know nobody here has a problem with Kurt, or any other mutant that looks different, just the ones that don't show their eyes, and that goes for people, too. Maru could never understand why you wanted the dectuplets to hide their powers."

Arthur knew that the dectuplets wouldn't approve of what he was doing, and neither would Sissy, but he was determined to do anything it took to make Xavier a person worthy of great respect, and the best father in the world, in Ma.Eugenia's eyes. He had also asked el Padre Juan not to say anymore on this subject to Ma.Eugenia, that he should just leave everything in his hands, and he would take care of it. He spend a good amount of his time giving the professor 'classes' on how to be a good father.

"You have such beautiful hair, Mother."said Alfonsina, as she watched the brushes brush her mother's long hair.

The dectuplets had taken it upon themselves to take care of their mother, now that she was recovering, very quickly, too. She could now speak.

"I've seen people with more beautiful hair than mine."Francisca answered.

"Well, we know we haven't."said Ma.Ximena.

"It should be different today."commented Ma.Xitlalli. "Yes, I think it should. It shouldn't be in its net."

They were always coming up with wild ideas as to how their mother should wear her hair. Ma.Eugenia was also watching. Even though it caused her a lot of pain, she could stand and walk now, and she refused to stay in bed, after all, laying down was also painful. She just couldn't knit, or move her hands as constantly as she liked to.

"Could someone shut the door after we're gone?"asked Jesus.

"Sure."

Then the boys left. They obviously did not want Guillermo to tag along with them the way he always did. Today, Mama Teta had him helping her with a tecolote she was making, however.

"I think that we should just tell Guillermo to go with them, just to see how they react."

"No, the last time, they threw him in the pool, and he got a cold. Besides, you know they don't come back until who knows what hour."

A week afterwards, even though, it cost her a lot of time and effort, Francisca was determined to dine with everyone else.

"After all,"she said. "I can move just fine. The only problem is I have trouble keeping my balance sometimes when I walk."

"That's great, Mother. Now, we just have to pick out the best dress for you to wear. I think, maybe this one."said Ma.Ximena, taking out a lilac dress, embroidered with purple flowers.

"That's always been my favorite color!"commented Ma.Xiomara.

"That's just why I chose it. It's the nicest color of them all. And I think you should wear silver jewelry with it."

No one had seen Francisca except Lance, the dectuplets, Alfonsina, Monica, Aimee and Kitty, who visited her every day, Monica and Aimee, whenever they could. And they had never seen her wear anything except her robe, or a long nightdress.

She looked very different, dressed in a long lilac dress, with her hair in its braid, and her jewelry. The jewelry was clearly expensive. Kitty had never seen such stones in all her life. Not even the dectuplets' jewelry was so fine as their mother's.

"That's because she's married."explained Ma.Xosefina quietly. "We're only single, so we can't wear such fine jewelry."

"Oh, wow."

Francisca sat next to Lance, and of course, the dectuplets had asked that Scott not dine with them at the table, since their mother also had a fear of him, as Chachi did. Everyone expressed their delight that Francisca was recovering extraordinarily.

"I always knew Mother would recover."Alfonsina said, with tears in her eyes.

"I had to recover."she said looking at her son. She smiled. "You don't suppose I was going to stay like that, and not be close to my son."

"Yes,"said Arthur. "It looks like you'll be back to your old self in no time, Tia."

"I hope so."

It seemed so. It seemed to everyone that Francisca had never even been in the coma. She joked, just like she always had, and laughed. The only one who seemed not happy about this was Pietro. However, he knew that he shouldn't show it, and that he must seem like he, too, was delighted at Francisca's recovery. And he tried to show his best face to Francisca, too.

"It's a miracle."he said happily to Ma.Xamila.

"Of course it is."she replied. "What else could it possibly be."

"Not a miracle? But that's not possible." Then an idea occurred to him. He heard, through eavesdropping that in order for Ma.Eugenia to think highly of the professor Arthur had told him to convert to Roman Catholicism. Pietro cursed himself for not having thought of something like this before. And what better time to bring it up than now.

"You know,"he started. "I didn't really believe in miracles until I've seen your mother. But now, I think that, no, I know that they do exist. I've seen the way you prayed for her recover, and just look. She is recovered. You know, I would like to pray with you, if you would let me."

"What?"

"Well, yes. You've helped me find faith in God."

He knew that this would probably mean hours of sitting in a church and supposedly examining his conscience, but he knew that he was willing to do anything, just to be eligible as an heir to this family's fortune.

"I would like to be a son of the Roman Catholic Church."

"Oh. What religion are you?"

"My parents weren't exactly...any religion. They were atheists, and I don't want to be like that. Not now that I've seen with my own eyes your mother's recovery. I would never have believed it."

Pietro had never had to do anything more boring and pointless in his life. This was even worse than literature. He had to sit for an entire hour listening to the priest, and thinking about a million other things he would rather do. However, everytime he saw Ma.Xamila or her sisters, he reminded himself that it everything was worth it. He was securing his future. That was what he had to think about. His future. He knew that once he was married, he wouldn't have to do any of it. He knew, after all, that no matter how horrible and what a failure the marriage turned out to be, that whichever one of the dectuplets he managed to marry, she would never divorce him.

No one would believe when Pietro told them he was going to convert to Roman Catholicism.

"You? I can't see you praying every single evening, and going to confess."said Lance.

"Well, you better start seeing me. I am going to convert to Roman Catholicism. You just don't understand just how my faith in God has changed."

"I thought you didn't believe in God."said Toad.

And I still don't, thought Pietro, but he just smiled, and shook his head.

"I was just very bitter. I just started seeing things in a different way, you know. And I see that I was wrong. I want to change that."

Lance nodded. He also saw things in a different way since he had come to Piedras Gandes. Of course, he hadn't had to convert. He found out that he had already been baptized and confirmed. Toad and Blob just looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's not the only one, you know."Sissy was telling the dectuplets, who were telling Ma.Eugenia.

"What are you talking about, Sissy?"

"I mean, that Arthur has convinced Ma.Eugenia's father to convert also."

"What?"exclaimed Ma.Eugenia when Ma.Xochilt told her what Sissy had said, and she ran out of the room.

"Why? What for?"asked Ma.Xitlalli.

"It seems that getting Ma.Eugenia to forgive her father is his chief goal right now."


	24. Chapter 24

"I can't have octuplets!"cried Kitty.

"And why not?"asked Ma.Xiomara, threading needle.

"Because that's too many."

"No, it's not. We're ten, and we have four other siblings."

"But that's you."

"Don't worry it's not the end of the world. We'll just have to get more cribs, and more nurses, that's all."

"That's not all!"

"You just have to stop treating everybody the same. Or you can treat everyone the same, you just have to give everyone their place." Arthur was telling the prof. "You see, like, my aunt can't treat say, me, the same as her daughters, because I'm not her daughter. I'm her nephew, and that makes a difference. I think that's a big part of the problem. That was what Sevundo was referring to."

"That my conduct isn't that of a father?"

"Yes, exactly. You see, Ma.Eugenia was taught to think in these ways. Like, you're going to have to give up that idea that mutants are people. Here, people, Ma.Eugenia doesn't think they're people. They're more like, not gods, exactly, maybe saints. They're gifted, they're chosen, well, except for that Scott. You saw how Chachi reacted to him."

Arthur smiled to himself, remembering. Chachi had been on her way to her room, when she came across Scott, and noticing that his eyes were covered, she screamed and ran out downstairs, as fast as her feet would carry her. It had taken a drug to calm her, and she refused to wander the house alone, or eat at a table where that "demon", she called sat.

"Of course, she only reacted like that because she couldn't see his eyes. That's also something. You see, Chachi was afraid of Scott, but when she saw Kurt without the imagine inducer, she just thought he was cute. And of course, she's not the only one. You know nobody here has a problem with Kurt, or any other mutant that looks different, just the ones that don't show their eyes, and that goes for people, too. Maru could never understand why you wanted the dectuplets to hide their powers."

Arthur knew that the dectuplets wouldn't approve of what he was doing, and neither would Sissy, but he was determined to do anything it took to make Xavier a person worthy of great respect, and the best father in the world, in Ma.Eugenia's eyes. He had also asked el Padre Juan not to say anymore on this subject to Ma.Eugenia, that he should just leave everything in his hands, and he would take care of it. He spend a good amount of his time giving the professor 'classes' on how to be a good father.

"You have such beautiful hair, Mother."said Alfonsina, as she watched the brushes brush her mother's long hair.

The dectuplets had taken it upon themselves to take care of their mother, now that she was recovering, very quickly, too. She could now speak.

"I've seen people with more beautiful hair than mine."Francisca answered.

"Well, we know we haven't."said Ma.Ximena.

"It should be different today."commented Ma.Xitlalli. "Yes, I think it should. It shouldn't be in its net."

They were always coming up with wild ideas as to how their mother should wear her hair. Ma.Eugenia was also watching. Even though it caused her a lot of pain, she could stand and walk now, and she refused to stay in bed, after all, laying down was also painful. She just couldn't knit, or move her hands as constantly as she liked to.

"Could someone shut the door after we're gone?"asked Jesus.

"Sure."

Then the boys left. They obviously did not want Guillermo to tag along with them the way he always did. Today, Mama Teta had him helping her with a tecolote she was making, however.

"I think that we should just tell Guillermo to go with them, just to see how they react."

"No, the last time, they threw him in the pool, and he got a cold. Besides, you know they don't come back until who knows what hour."

A week afterwards, even though, it cost her a lot of time and effort, Francisca was determined to dine with everyone else.

"After all,"she said. "I can move just fine. The only problem is I have trouble keeping my balance sometimes when I walk."

"That's great, Mother. Now, we just have to pick out the best dress for you to wear. I think, maybe this one."said Ma.Ximena, taking out a lilac dress, embroidered with purple flowers.

"That's always been my favorite color!"commented Ma.Xiomara.

"That's just why I chose it. It's the nicest color of them all. And I think you should wear silver jewelry with it."

No one had seen Francisca except Lance, the dectuplets, Alfonsina, Monica, Aimee and Kitty, who visited her every day, Monica and Aimee, whenever they could. And they had never seen her wear anything except her robe, or a long nightdress.

She looked very different, dressed in a long lilac dress, with her hair in its braid, and her jewelry. The jewelry was clearly expensive. Kitty had never seen such stones in all her life. Not even the dectuplets' jewelry was so fine as their mother's.

"That's because she's married."explained Ma.Xosefina quietly. "We're only single, so we can't wear such fine jewelry."

"Oh, wow."

Francisca sat next to Lance, and of course, the dectuplets had asked that Scott not dine with them at the table, since their mother also had a fear of him, as Chachi did. Everyone expressed their delight that Francisca was recovering extraordinarily.

"I always knew Mother would recover."Alfonsina said, with tears in her eyes.

"I had to recover."she said looking at her son. She smiled. "You don't suppose I was going to stay like that, and not be close to my son."

"Yes,"said Arthur. "It looks like you'll be back to your old self in no time, Tia."

"I hope so."

It seemed so. It seemed to everyone that Francisca had never even been in the coma. She joked, just like she always had, and laughed. The only one who seemed not happy about this was Pietro. However, he knew that he shouldn't show it, and that he must seem like he, too, was delighted at Francisca's recovery. And he tried to show his best face to Francisca, too.

"It's a miracle."he said happily to Ma.Xamila.

"Of course it is."she replied. "What else could it possibly be."

"Not a miracle? But that's not possible." Then an idea occurred to him. He heard, through eavesdropping that in order for Ma.Eugenia to think highly of the professor Arthur had told him to convert to Roman Catholicism. Pietro cursed himself for not having thought of something like this before. And what better time to bring it up than now.

"You know,"he started. "I didn't really believe in miracles until I've seen your mother. But now, I think that, no, I know that they do exist. I've seen the way you prayed for her recover, and just look. She is recovered. You know, I would like to pray with you, if you would let me."

"What?"

"Well, yes. You've helped me find faith in God."

He knew that this would probably mean hours of sitting in a church and supposedly examining his conscience, but he knew that he was willing to do anything, just to be eligible as an heir to this family's fortune.

"I would like to be a son of the Roman Catholic Church."

"Oh. What religion are you?"

"My parents weren't exactly...any religion. They were atheists, and I don't want to be like that. Not now that I've seen with my own eyes your mother's recovery. I would never have believed it."

Pietro had never had to do anything more boring and pointless in his life. This was even worse than literature. He had to sit for an entire hour listening to the priest, and thinking about a million other things he would rather do. However, everytime he saw Ma.Xamila or her sisters, he reminded himself that it everything was worth it. He was securing his future. That was what he had to think about. His future. He knew that once he was married, he wouldn't have to do any of it. He knew, after all, that no matter how horrible and what a failure the marriage turned out to be, that whichever one of the dectuplets he managed to marry, she would never divorce him.

No one would believe when Pietro told them he was going to convert to Roman Catholicism.

"You? I can't see you praying every single evening, and going to confess."said Lance.

"Well, you better start seeing me. I am going to convert to Roman Catholicism. You just don't understand just how my faith in God has changed."

"I thought you didn't believe in God."said Toad.

And I still don't, thought Pietro, but he just smiled, and shook his head.

"I was just very bitter. I just started seeing things in a different way, you know. And I see that I was wrong. I want to change that."

Lance nodded. He also saw things in a different way since he had come to Piedras Gandes. Of course, he hadn't had to convert. He found out that he had already been baptized and confirmed. Toad and Blob just looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's not the only one, you know."Sissy was telling the dectuplets, who were telling Ma.Eugenia.

"What are you talking about, Sissy?"

"I mean, that Arthur has convinced Ma.Eugenia's father to convert also."

"What?"exclaimed Ma.Eugenia when Ma.Xochilt told her what Sissy had said, and she ran out of the room.

"Why? What for?"asked Ma.Xitlalli.

"It seems that getting Ma.Eugenia to forgive her father is his chief goal right now."

"And now, it seems, he's going to convert."Lance was telling Kitty that evening, before going to bed. "I mean, I just can't seem him praying and confessing. Or maybe he does mean it. You know."

"I don't know, and I don't care if he does. I can't see him, either!"

"Oh, great, what's the matter now? Don't tell me a fight with the housekeeper, or any of the staff."

He knew Kitty didn't exactly like her position as the patrona of Piedras Grandes, though the staff showed some respect for her, because she was the patrona, she knew they probably laughed at her behind her back.

"What do I care if he does or doesn't pray every evening?"

"Oh, well, I only thought it was a little funny, you know."

"Well, it's not."


	25. Chapter 25

"Why would you want to marry my sister?"

"Don't you think I would be a great brother-in-law?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to marry my sister?"

"Because...why not? Why can't I? Or do you prefer that 'se quedara a vestir santos?'"

"I still don't think she'll marry you. You'll probably have to marry all ten of them, because I don't think they will separate, even to get married."

"Someday they'll have to. Or go into a convent."

"I think they'll prefer the convent. At least there, they can all be together. They are inseparable, you know. You are aware they even sleep together."

That was true. This had been quite hard when they had lived at the Xavier Institute. There wasn't a room big enough for them there. They compromised by sleeping in the rooms that were next to each other, and sleeping only next to the wall. The dectuplets always slept in the same room. They occupied the largest room in the house, which had been their nursery when they were younger. It was all decorated with cats, tigers, lions, pillows embroidered with cats on them, realistic paintings and statues of cats. In the room were ten day beds, with the comforters, and pillows all having cats on them. The furniture was also painted, with cats, too, and the shelves, all held statues of cats, or porcelain dolls. There were also ten dolls' houses, all complete with furniture, and everything, that it seemed they were actually a miniature neighborhood. And everything was in lilacs, pinks, or baby blues.

This was not going at all the way he had planned. He had imagined that Lance would be happy, and that if he agreed, then Ma.Xamila would have no choice but to marry him. It looked like he would have to convince her, and then she would convince her brother.

Sissy was listening to this conversation, while pretending to be asleep in a chair. She got up quickly, and ran out of the room, to find the dectuplets. She knew, of course, where she would find them. In the dining room, where else, complaining that they didn't like weekends, because the time went by so slowly. When they were back in their room, the dectuplets listened to Sissy scold them.

"You know I wouldn't marry him, anyway, Sissy. I couldn't. If I get married, what will happen to my sisters?"

"Exactly. Besides, you should know he's probably only after your money."

"Do you think, Sissy?"

"I don't 'think'. I know. Well, at least you know why you should refuse him. You should never be separated. You are as strong as you are united, as weak as you are divided. Besides, you are not ordinary people, any more than I am an ordinary cat."

"Yes, Sissy."

Ma.Xamila got up.

"Now, we should start go and buy the yarn to start working on those quilts."she told her sisters. "Are you coming with us, Maru?"

"No, I'll stay here. I have to finish this embroidery before next week., so I can start the other one."

"That was kind of odd, wasn't it, Fool?"Jesus was asking Arthur.

"I want to go to the lake."said Guillermo.

"Get the dectuplets to take you. We're going to visit Adrian."

"Can I come."

"No. Go tell Mama Teta to play Memory with you, and leave us alone!"

"She doesn't want to play. She said later."

"Well, then, go play with Rebeca."

"She's listening to music."

"Tell the dectuplets to take you to the lake."

"They went to town."

"Well, too bad."

Guillermo sat sadly in Mama Teta's favorite chair.

"Why are you sitting in my chair? Move out of the way, Mi'jo, so I can sit down. Go sit in the other one. This one's closer to the door, and this leg won't take me all the way to the sofa."

"Arthur and Jesus won't take me with them."

"They're going somewhere you can't go."

Kitty walked outside, around the house. She was so bored, she almost wished she hadn't asked that Juanita stopped trailing her. Not that Juanita was very good company, but at least she had someone there to help her. Being in charge of the entire hacienda was a hard job. She had never thought it would be so difficult. Everyone asked her how things should be done. Every morning, she had to tell the cook what to serve for lunch and dinner, and everyone also complained to her if there were problem. If there was a shortage of something, they immediately went to her, and expected her to sort it out. She had to keep track of what was in the bodega, and so forth, so as to not run out of anything, and order more before it ran out.

If only she had known that the dectuplets were going to town, she would've gone with them. Ma.Eugenia was too busy to be much company, too. Once she had picked up her knitting, she wouldn't pay much attention to what was going on around her. She wondered down the road that led to the gardens, when she met a man. He was tall, with gray hair, and seemed very well dressed. He spoke to her in Spanish.

"No creo habermela encontrado aqui antes."he commented.

Kitty could speak a little Spanish when she got here. She hadn't really taken the time to learn before that. She had taken French in high school. The dectuplets spend their spare time teaching her, and sometimes Juanita, so she could understand and speak it a little better now.

"Yo no salgo mucho."

"Debe ser usted una de las huespedes de las hermanas de nuevo patron, verdad? Mi amigo, yo soy muy amigo de Benigno, me comento algo. Vino a atender a la boda de su patron, verdad?"

She didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment, the dectuplets appeared on their way back to the house, and seeing to whom she was speaking to, started yelling at him, and they pulled Kitty away.

"What do you think you are doing, talking to that man?"asked Ma.Ximena.

"Nobody saw you, did they?"asked Ma.Xaviera.

"Why?"

"Because, sweetheart, if Mother finds out, you won't be able to rid yourself of Juanita's or anybody's supervision."

"Oh, no, but why?"

"He's a very, very bad man."

"He said he was a friend of Benigno's."

"I will skin him this minute. I will make certain that he is fired, if it's the last thing I ever do. I don't know if you've noticed, Benigno isn't a very good person."

Someone had seen Kitty talking to this man, because when they went back into the house, Francisca was in distressed.

"Have you lost your mind, honey? And what exactly was he doing here, on my property?! What were you thinking of? I knew I should've insisted that about Juanita, but that's just the trouble with me. I give in too easily. That won't happen anymore. In your condition, and talking to...He is the most terrible person. You should know why he was well dressed. Well, you don't want to know. You must never speak to that man again. He is not a good person. If only the authorities had gotten enough proof to hang him! We wouldn't be in this mess, then! I will see to Benigno's dismissal myself this minute! I don't care how efficient he is. He will be dismissed."

Francisca ran out of the room.

"We told you."

"He's a criminal."

"Yes, he is."

"What happened?"asked Ma.Eugenia. "I just saw my godmother running out of the room. What happened?"

"What happened was that...never mind. Everything will be fine now."

"No, it won't."said Kitty.

"Don't worry. That was probably just because she was mad. When she cools down, she'll change your mind. When my mother is like that, she says and threatens to do a lot of things she doesn't mean. You'll see. That's why it's so much fun to upset her. That's how we became such tattletales. We loved to see our parents get mad. And we still do. You gotta admit, it was kind of funny."

"Yeah. It was."

The dectuplets knew what they were talking about. By suppertime, Francisca had forgotten there had ever been any problem. She was back to her old self, because Pietro had 'generously' helped her convince Lance to dismiss Benigno that same day. Not only that, but he had convinced him to not give him any money, on his dismissal, or a recommendation letter. He also volunteered to take over Benigno's place, without any salary, and to see that no one came into the hacienda, if they were unpleasant. This had raised him very highly in Francisca's eyes.

Pietro was not exactly happy at what he had done. Now, he would have to spend his days in the fields on the back of a horse, and making sure that the workers did what was expected of them. Luckily, for him, Francisca insisted that he not occupy the overseer's house, but stay here, since he had so generously helped her with the unpleasant business, and taken it upon himself to take over Benigno's place. He knew that this would help him a lot, though. He had to convince Francisca that he would be the best husband for her daughter. If all went well, maybe she would even ask him to marry one of her daughters. Now, he didn't care which one. Any one.

The other members of the Brotherhood hadn't said anything to him about it. During mealtimes, Toad and Blob were more interested in the food than the conversation, and Lance just listened to his mother as she praised Pietro.

"I do hope everyone here will appreciate what a good person this boy is."she said, looking at everyone.

"Yes, we do appreciate it."answered Arthur.

"I just can't see him doing it."Ma.Eugenia was whispering to the dectuplets.

"Neither can we."

"Why did he volunteer, though. I always thought he was just, well, you know, that he never cared about anyone. You've also seen the way he dresses. It's going to ruin all his clothes."

"Well,"said Ma.Xamila, giggling. "I see that he's definitely changing. Becoming a better person." She looked down the table, to where Pietro sat. He did not look very happy.

"What' so funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing, it's not that. I was just giggling because of when Aaron pretended to be saying to Piedad, 'asi con que las mellizas estan bien' when Mariza walked in the room. I don't know why I found that funny, I just did."

Ma.Eugenia nodded.

"Speaking of changes,"spoke Ma.Xosefina. "What do you think about...you know who."

"Nothing."Ma.Eugenia said quickly.

"Something must've changed."

"Well, it didn't. Besides, what would Sevundo say if he found out I ever forgave him, then he wouldn't forgive me."

"Surely you don't care what people think?"Arthur asked her.

Ma.Eugenia shrugged.

"You're behind all of this, aren't you?"asked Ma.Xiomara, later.

"Behind what?"

"Behind all that about Maru and her father."

"Suppose I am."

"Are you?"

"Why?"

"Just tell us."

"Yes."

"Then we should help you."

_se quedara a vestir santos_

_stayed to dress saints, well, it's a saying, that means you stay an old maid, you know, never marry_

_No creo habermela encontrado aqui antes_

_I don't believe I've seen you here before"_

_Yo no salgo mucho._

_I don't get out much_

_Debe ser usted una de las huespedes de las hermanas de nuevo patron, verdad? Mi amigo, yo soy muy amigo de Benigno, me comento algo. Vino a atender a la boda de su patron, verdad_

_You should be one the new patron's sister's guests, right? My friend, Benigno commented something. You came to attend his wedding, right?_

_asi con que las mellizas estan bien'_

_So the twins are all right_


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"You guys want to help me?"

"Of course we want to help you, Cuzzy. If you would've asked us earlier, why, Maru would already be reconciled with her father. Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't think you'd help me."

"Cuzz, you and us are family. Whether we like it or not, we wouldn't really have had much of a choice, would we? Besides, you helped us, why shouldn't we help you? And it'd be easier, because we are much closer to Maru. Why, just pick the date, and on that day you will reach your goal. Right now, if you want."

They were right. Why hadn't he have thought of that. They did have much more influence than he did. Maru would listen to them.

"Why didn't I think of that. Really, how stupid of me. That' s great, you guys, listen, then, date I pick is right now."

"Very well, you will see tomorrow morning Maru's attitude towards her father will have changed."

"What are you going to do?"he asked.

"Nothing. Things will simply turn out that way, because we know the real truth about why Maru acts the way she does."

"So are you telling me it isn't because she thinks that he abandoned her and her mother?"

"Oh, no, she does. But there's something else, you see. You see, apart from that there are two other things. One we will tell you and one we won't because well, that's not our secret to reveal, but the other one we will, because you know most of it, anyway. Maru, of course blames her father, both of her parents, actually, because of the epilepsy, just as we still do our parents."she added bitterly. "And that's part of the reason. You know, like it was their fault she has to be taking those drugs, and all that. We think the same way, of course."

"Can't you tell me the other thing?"

"Just don't make us. You know we'd have to tell you, if you wanted to know, but, it's...can't you just conform with what you know. We'll take care of everything from now on."

"Fine. But things better come out the other way around, you know."

"Don't you trust us."

"Fine, yes. I will leave everything in your capable hands, then. I gotta go now. I told Guillermo and Rebecca I'd play the Crash Team Racing game for them after dinner, and that I'd give them advice on how to win, and let them play, too."

The dectuplets ran to find Sissy. They found her playing with a cricket. Every time the cricket jumped Sissy would try to catch in her mouth, or slap it with her paw.

"Sissy! You wouldn't mind doing a favor for us, would you?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, don't you see."

"You'll find another one later. This won't take long, anyway."

"What do you want?"

"You have to find out, and tell us where the professor is right now."

"Why?"

"So we know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, yes, and make sure that while so, don't let Jean talk to him, that will ruin everything. Do something to distract her, too."

"Fine."Sissy told them, and ran to do as she was told.

The dectuplets did not want Jean to intrude. They knew she was part of the problem. Even though, she never said it openly, Ma.Eugenia was jealous of Jean. She always noticed that her father treated Jean more like a daughter than he did Ma.Eugenia, even though Ma.Eugenia said she didn't care. Not to mention the fact that Jean always tried to make Ma.Eugenia feel bad by telling her she was wrong. This, Ma.Eugenia felt was just to prove that Jean could be a better daughter.

"Maru, we thought you were watching Dumbo play the Playstation for Guillermo and Rebecca."

"No. What for? I wanted to listen to Cristian Castro."she said, going through her CDs. "I wonder why my mother always hated his Nunca Voy a Olvidarte."

"It was probably the music, because the lyrics are nice, and it did, after all, win an award."

"But then my mother hated everything. You know, nobody could record an albun because she always said they couldn't sing. Nobody could star in a telenovela because she said they couldn't act. A telenovela couldn't come out because she said it sucked, and so forth."

"That was just because she knew she could never be as good as the artists."

"I never thought about that, but yeah, I guess so."

"Besides, Maru, we were thinking, you know, in Mariana de la Noche, why don't you do the same as Ignacio did in regards to Atilio. And Juan del Diablo also forgave Francisco de Alcazar. You should do the same. Besides, Maru, you always wanted to meet your father, you ask for that in your prayers. The Lord went out of his way to make sure you did, and make sure you met him, and now."

"That about Atilio and Francisco was different."

"Of course, that was much worse."

"Look, you see, he says he never knew, but that would mean my mother lied, and it wouldn't be right to think like that about my mother. She's dead."

"What about Rogelio and Viviana? Rogelio forgave Viviana. You don't hate anybody, Maru. We know. You see, we know that you would like to talk to him. You're just afraid, that's it."

"Really, and why should I be afraid."

"You've never liked strangers, that's why."

"I speak to people on the street."

"San Pedro is a small town. Everybody knows everybody else. Besides, you know, we will share something with you, however, we can't right now, due to the current situation."

"Could you tell me what it's about?"

"No. We will leave everything to your discretion."

Ma.Xiomara looked at Grandes Hits de Cristian Castro.

"I love these songs."she simply commented.

"We have to go to bed now. We have to wake up tomorrow, to look forward to another day. Another day in the lives of the ten red heads."

They giggled and left.

Ma.Eugenia thought about what the dectuplets told her. They were right. She had always been a very curious person, but she was also very shy. She turned the music off, and put her book down. She sat up. Just how could her best friends do this to her? Now, they knew something she didn't, probably something exciting. Maybe what they meant was that she had to reconcile with her father in order to know. She couldn't help herself. Anything would be better than fantasies. And the only way to find out what those girls knew was to speak to him.

"You have no choice, it looks like, Maru. But don't worry, it can't be so bad. You just say a few things, and you go. The problem is, how would you start."

That was the problem. Whenever they had seen their father, they had always rushed to be first to hug and kiss him.

"Well, we'll have to skip that."she said to herself. "After that, they just spoke the to him the same way they would speak to anyone else, just in a different way. Besides, I should probably ask that he forgives me. I haven't really behaved the way I should, either."she decided.

Maru picked up her fan, and walked out of the room. She knew that he was where to find him. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I,"she started to say. This was quite difficult. She didn't know what to say, so she decided to just get to the point. "I...I want you to forgive me."she said.

He looked confused. She just stared in front of her, not looking at his. Then she lowered her eyes, to look at his, and repeated what she said. She knew that she had to look at his eyes, in order for him to forgive her.

"Forgive you? For what?"

"I know I haven't been a good daughter, but that shouldn't be surprising, of course, as I'm not a good person, either. I'm sorry for all the times I have hurt, offended, and dishonored you. Not just through my words and actions, but also through my thoughts. I hope that you can forgive me. I am very, very sorry."

"I have nothing to forgive you for."he told her.

"Yes, you do. I will beg you on my knees if it's necessary, but please forgive me. God knows I am a sinner. My sins are the worst anyone can ever carry on their conscience. I've sinned through my thoughts, and I have disobeyed the Ten Commandments many times. I have not honored my mother and father."

She began to get on her knees.

"No! No, that's not necessary. None of this has been your fault, Ma.Eugenia. It was...nobody's fault. That was just the way things happened."

"Some of it has been my fault."she said. "Arthur, el Padre Juan, and even the dectuplets told me I was wrong. Jean and Ms.Munroe, too."she added. "But I wouldn't listen. I knew I was wrong, though. I'm sure Meche knew, too, only of course Meche would never have said so. I know I'm not a good person. There's of course no need to tell me. I hope you can forgive me."

I should also apologize to Jean, she thought. She had also felt envious of her, whether she had any reason or not, she knew that it was wrong.

"Before,"she went on. "When I was younger, I would sometimes wish my godfather was my father. I knew such a thought was disrespectful to whomever my father was. I tried not to think that, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. I prayed to la Virgen every night, that someday I could meet my father, and ask just what was wrong with me, even though, I could've answered that for myself. You see, Chachi used to tell me that things had probably happened the way they did, and my father didn't want me because, well, I wouldn't be a good daughter. Chachi may be a little crazy, but she does say the truth sometimes. I prayed to la Virgen every night, that someday I could meet my father and ask just what was wrong with me, just so I could know, but what for?"she said. "Ever since that happened, what have I done? I've only been rude, I've been disrespectful. I asked that no one say anything when Alfonsina told me that her sister told her that they found my father while looking for their brother. I told her to say that I had gone to see the dectuplets, because they needed me to do them a favor. I did do them the favor. That was why I pretended to go out with Lance. It was only pretend, it wasn't for real. I should've told you, but the dectuplets didn't want to risk anyone knowing."

"You shouldn't have let Chachi get to you."

"Chachi was only saying the truth."

"No, she wasn't. I think you're a good person Ma.Eugenia."

Ma.Eugenia shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Besides, Chachi did have a point. You always did seem to like Jean much, much better than me. That's something else. I wanted what another person had. I felt very jealous of her."

"I wouldn't prefer Jean to you. Besides, I should've learned more about you before meeting you. I also made mistakes. I should've known, coming from such a close contact society, that you, like the dectuplets with Arthur would expect much more...warmth, and attention from a relative, especially a parent."

"Nobody at the Institute liked me much, anyway. They would never, and still won't come near me."

"A culture shock. They aren't used to such customs, that's all. While they might think you're invading their personal space, you think you seem unpleasant to them."

Ma.Eugenia smiled.

"Arthur told me I shouldn't greet people by hugging them when I got there. I should simply shake hands."

Ma.Eugenia hugged her father. She simply threw her arms around him, and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Would you give me your blessing?"she asked hopefully.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Amen."


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Pietro could hardly believe that he was on the back of a horse, in the sun, and supervising. He had to get up very, very early, much earlier than anyone, and even though he knew he had authority over the men, he didn't enjoy it. Let's hope that this reaps results quickly, he thought. He was sweating. Now he understood Benigno always wore the broad rimmed hat. He had thought it looked ridiculous, but in this position it made perfect sense.

"We should go see how the new overseer is doing."Ma.Xamila told her sisters.

"Probably fine. What could possibly go wrong? I do wonder, though, why he volunteered, you know. He never seemed fit for it, though."Alonsina said.

"That's what makes it so funny. Don't you see? Poor guy. He's only wasting his time and energy."Ma.Xamila said with supreme satisfaction.

"What do you mean, he's wasting his time? Do you know why he's doing this?"

"Yes, Sissy told us."

"Well, what does he want? You can't say money because well, that job wouldn't pay very well. Better than others, yes, but not so well."

"How dare you speak like that about him!"Francisca exclaimed. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. That nice young man helping us get through that unpleasant business, and you saying things about him behind his back. Besides, of course he wouldn't want money. If that was so, why didn't he say so? Wouldn't that be easier? He is a perfect gentleman."

"And why would a gentleman be doing that job?"Kitty asked.

"What she means, Gatica, is that he was a gentleman for volunteering, for giving up his time to take over Benigno's place. Besides, you know, just because someone has money and they dress well doesn't mean he's a gentleman. Just take a look at that...man you spoke to yesterday."

"You never told me what he did, though."

"Niña, entre esos dos ya se han hechado un Cristiano!"Francisca told her.

"What?"

"They killed someone."

"Who?"

"That's really nobody's business."

Arthur spoke to the dectuplets after breakfast.

"You guys said that you would solve the problem yesterday."he reminded them.

"It already is solved, Cuzzy."

"What problem?"asked Jesus.

"Nothing, Don Chuy. What Dumbo here meant was that you see, Chachi wanted to come and stay for a while, because her parents need a break from her, and she wanted to stay here, but we convinced her to go to Europe instead. At this hour, she should be heading to Madrid."

"Oh good. We don't want Chachi here. She's already caused enough trouble, you know. Besides, I was just wondering, if for lunch today, you know, you could have them butcher a couple of goats. That meat is so tender."

"Sure. Just go to the kitchen and tell them."

When Jesus was gone, Arthur asked the dectuplets why they had lied to him.

"Because there was no point in telling him the truth."

"Then what was the point in lying about it? Don't tell me for the same reason we lied to him about Ma.Eugenia doing you guys a favor?"

"No, no, no. This is for a different reason."

"Which is?"

"We can't exactly share that with you, you know? That's Sissy's secret, not ours."

"You guys should stop taking orders from a cat."

"Sissy's no ordinary cat, Dumbo. We belong to her, she belongs to us, and to each other. We should never separate. We're a team, no one better mess with us. By the way, you know, now that I remembered about Chachi, that reminds me, Scott won't be dining in the kitchen anymore."

"Why is that? He can't dine with us because your mother would have a heart attack."

"We never said he was dining with us."

"Then where?"

"Oh, that's something we've already decided. Juanita will be complaining about it. The staff doesn't like him anymore than we do."

Stupid cat, Arthur thought, looking at Sissy look out the window. Sissy turned around and hissed at him. Guillermo and Rebecca ran toward him.

"Can we play the Gamecube?"

"All the games are on vacation right now. It's their day off. Go find something else to do. Go keep Mama Teta company, she's lonely."

Maybe the dectuplets had lied to him. No, they wouldn't lie. But if they didn't, how could they have gotten Ma.Eugenia to forget everything and reconcile with her father.

"Now, you have to tell me what you meant last night."

"I don't think it's time just yet."

"Why?"

"Because, sweetheart, it might be too much for you, you saw what happened to Mariana when her tia Isabel told her that Jose Antonio was actually her son. Mariana got worse instead of better. The impact, the emotional impact was too much. Instead, you should accompany us to find out how Pietro likes his new duties."

They walked to the fields. They had to take the children with them because Mama Teta said they were too much trouble for her, and she couldn't take care of them herself.

"I want to go the lake and swim."Guillermo was saying.

"I want to go riding. Can I tell Pablo to get my mare?"Rebecca asked.

"We will go riding, and swimming, and then we'll sing to the flowers."

"When we get to the lake can you make the water make music and can we see all the animals?"

"Yes."

"Can you make me fly?"

"Me, too!"

Ma.Xulia picked Guillermo and Rebecca up using her telekinesis and carried them to the fields that way.

"I know,"said Ma.Xitlalli. "We should get the new overseer to saddle the horses for us."

"Yes. He does, after all, have to impress Ma.Xamila."

Everyone laughed. They found Pietro arguing with one of the stable boys.

"You are fired!"Pietro told him "I shall be speaking to your father about this, Joaquin."

"Pietro!"Ma.Xamila exclaimed, as they entered. "It's one thing that you're above them, another that you argue with them over how they do their jobs."

"Well, he was supposed to have my horse groomed and saddled, but I guess I was a little too hard on him. Joaquin, you're hired again." He smiled. Hopefully they would notice how forgiving he was.

"That's good. They do need the work, you know. By the way, you should go through all the chozas, and see which of all the families live furthest from the house, and in the let's say, worse conditions."

"What for?"

"Oh, would you do that for us, Pietry, would you? You have no idea just how grateful we'd be if you just did that one favor for us. It would mean so much."

"Where's my mare?"asked Rebecca, and noticing Pietro, she told him, "Get me my mare. We're going to go swimming. Hurry."

"Mine, too."Guillermo added.

"Well, you heard the children, Pietro, and our request, so I suggest you get moving. Time stands still for no one, you know, and we don't have all day."

Pietro frowned. He had no choice but to saddle the horsed for them himself, because if he didn't, the one who was going to be fired was him, not the stable boy. Gritting his teeth, he put the briddles and saddles on the horses and led them out.

Well, he thought, at least it's going somewhere. I should look for that choza they want as soon as possible, the sooner the better. Their mother already thinks highly of me, they're starting to notice me, before I know it, I will be part of the family. I just hope those brats, and that stupid 'Mama Teta' don't stay here long. Anything but that.

"He looked pretty mad."Ma.Xiomara said laughing.

"Of course he's mad, he didn't want to do that in the first place, but he was forced to. Poor thing, and being out in the sun all day with no hat. He will get a perfectly good tan. Or should I say burn."

"I think both."Maru told her.

"Yes."

"But who forced him?"

"Himself. His motives. His goals."

A day had never gone by so slowly for Pietro. The problem with the stable boy wasn't the only thing he had to deal with. Every second someone was going to him with a problem. Someone wasn't working, someone was injured, someone fell ill, the fields needed weeding, this, that. And then there was the weather. The weather here wasn't like in Bayville, or anywhere he had lived. Here, the suns were hot and fierce, or the storms raged on for hours and hours, the water coming down in floods. He had bullied someone to give him his hat, as he didn't have one of his own.

"How was your first day?"asked Ma.Xamila.

Pietro had to act like it was nothing. Like he did it because he wanted to and didn't mind.

"It went by pretty quickly. Besides, I'm glad to be of service."

"Yes, Mother was quite pleased with your taking over."

"Glad I could help."

It's reaping results already, he thought. But he wasn't willing to put with this much longer. He thought of how the dectuplets had gotten Kitty to notice Lance, and thought it might work on them. That was it! He just had to flirt with another girl to make them jealous. There were a lot of young girls in the fields, the daughter, nieces, sisters of the workers, but he thought they wouldn't be of much help. The dectuplets didn't go into the fields too often. It would have to be someone right here. A member of the staff? Ma.Eugenia maybe?


	28. Chapter 28

At the dinner table, Pietro saw that he was not the only one who was not happy here. Everyone else was delighted with staying at Piedras Grandes. Francisca had insisted that they stay for at least a year. They didn't know if they could stay so long, but they had agreed, anyway. Here, they could walk out onto the street, use their powers, not worry about hiding, or anything. No one here was afraid of them. Quite the contrary, they loved them.

That's because they don't have to worry about securing their futures as I do, he thought. He didn't just want to be a guest here, he wanted more. He wanted to be treated like a king, just as Lance was. If you were a guest, the only way the staff would respect you was only if the 'patrones' asked them to. That's just what he wanted to be. He wanted to own this place. He wanted to sit at the head of the table.

Lance of course, with him being the master of all this, was the happiest one. Whatever he ordered was obeyed and carried out instantly. While he used to explode at anything, when they lived in Bayville, now he hardly seemed to remember to get mad, even though it had become clear that the Altamiras were known for their murderous tempers. No one in town ever did anything to upset them if they met them on the street. He never had to worry himself about anything. Francisca was always fussing about Kitty, keeping strict supervision on her, making sure no one did anything to upset her, not even her son.

Toad and Blob didn't seem to mind anything. As long as they were waited on hand and foot, and the food was good, they were happy. Then again, these two idiots didn't have much ambition. Anything would satisfy them. That was just how Mystique had managed to convince them to join the Brotherhood in the first place. Just by using their own stupidity against them. They didn't even mind that the X-men were dining at the same table with them!

"We asked that you come here, because we have something to tell you."Ma.Xitlalli told Scott.

"Don't think you'll be dining with us, though."said Francisca.

"Well, you see, it turns out the staff don't want you dining with them anymore. Starting...well, we don't know when, but we'll see when, but soon, anyway, you will be dining in a choza with one of the workers families."

"Where?"asked Jean..

"You know, a choza, it's a shack."

"I know what a choza is. But why should he dine there?"

"Simply because that's what been decided. I obviously can't go against my sisters, and if they say that he should dine there, what can I do about it?"Lance shrugged.

"It's a disgusting thing to do."cried Jean.

"I don't think it's disgusting."said Maru. "I've seen the choza, they're not so, so, so bad, and the people who live in them are actually very nice."

"You can't do that to him?"

"Well, you can join him if you want to, you know."

Jean stared at Ma.Xitlalli furiously.

"I don't see why you're defending him so much. What has he ever done for you, Perhaps, wait a minute, perhaps rape you?"Ma.Eugenia got up from her chair. "That's it, isn't it? That's why he covers his eyes. That must be what he hides. He should never ever even look at this house. He must go. We can't expose the workers' daughters, though!"

Francisca almost fainted.

"A rapist! Oh, dear me. Good Lord! What has happened? What are we going to do! We can't have this man here at all. I was just an idiot, exposing the children, Guillermo and Rebecca, my own daughters, my goddaughter! I knew he was no good, wearing those things in front of his eyes. To think that someone like Chachi was the first to see him for what he really was!"

"Calm down! Calm down, Mother!"Alfonsina rushed to her mother's side. "See what you've provoked?"she told Scott furiously.

"I never raped anybody!"Scott said furiously.

"You don't speak that way to my sister!"Lance said. "Apologize right now!"

"And you think she had the right to say that to him?"Jean asked.

"That was Maru, sweetie."said Ma.Xamila. "Don't tell me you will dare go against Maru, you know, she's related to someone you care about."

"I always knew you were no good, either."Maru told Jean. "I knew there were bad people in the world, but never so bad. I never liked you. Chachi always did hate you, know. Now, I think I see why. If she saw what he was,"she pointed at Scott. "She probably saw you as you really are, too."

"Nobody has seen anybody as they really are."interrupted Arthur.

"Can't you let me enjoy my meal in peace?"asked Jesus.

"Same here."agreed Toad.

"And here."added Blob.

"No one is going to dine in peace until this is settled."Arthur told them.

"You know something, Alvers, you..."Scott didn't finish his sentence, because Francisca had picked up her fan, and slapped him with it.

"You dared."she said breathing heavily. "You said my name, with you unworthy lips, sangre sucia."

"Oh, jeez."said Arthur weakly.

"Ohhhh,"said Guillermo and Rebecca. They seemed to think it was a game. Mama Teta had to be taken to her room, because she had started feeling faint.

Scott looked up at Francisca, still holding her fan tighly, ready to strike. Really, it was most fortunate that she wasn't a mutant had she had any mutant powers, they would be unleashed, and judging from the force with which she had slapped his face, the whole house would've fallen down. Her hair had fallen out of its usually neat braid, and strands of it were clinging to her face and neck. Her teeth were gritted with fury. No one moved. They had never seen Francisca in a temper before. She would probably ask them to leave right this instant.

No, thought Pietro. Why now? Couldn't he have kept his mouth shut, and just have gone to eat in the choza? Everything will be ruined now. No, no, no, no. He looked on the verge of tears.

Jesus had forgotten all about the goat meat that he had asked for that morning. The children were not asking for their chocolate and pan dulce like they usually did. They had seen their aunt like this before, and knew that she could get very violent, not to mention the dectuplets. They were certainly capable of perhaps even destroying the whole world.

Ma.Eugenia just kept quiet, staring at her godmother. What would happen now? It was not that this was new to her. She had seen her godmother like this before, but before, her godfather had always been there, to calm her, and Juanita was not here. Juanita had run out of the room when the argument started.

Oh, dear, she thought. I knew this guy was no good. I knew it, but people just have to insist that he's a good person. They are blind.

"Can't we just forget about it?"asked Kurt.

"I agree with you."said Arthur.

However, it looked like Scott didn't agree.

"You think you're better just because you found out your family was wealthy. Well, let me remind you, you grew up in a foster home, and you will never, ever be at you sisters' level."

Now, it was Lance that pounced on Scott. Sissy told the dectuplets to stop him. They ran and and pulled him back.

"Don't you see, he's only saying it out of pure rage. You shouldn't let it get to you!"Ma.Xiomara was saying.

"Look who's talking."said Arthur.

"Fuera de mi casa! Juanita! Manda a los trabajadores a que encadenen a este por haberme faltado al respeto!"he ordered.

"Si, Patron."Juanita answered and ran to get the men.

"Oh, dear. Why couldn't you have just agreed to dine in the choza. This will be much worse."

The men arrived in no time, and grabbed Scott. Some were armed with guns, machetes, and knives. They pulled him out of the room.

"Just go!"Arthur advised him. "It will be much worse if you put up a fight. And don't take those shades off. That would be fatal."

"What are they going to do?"asked Jean.

"Didn't you hear. They will chain him."

"But why?"

"Because Lance ordered them to, that's why. He was disrespectful to him."

"This is all your fault."she said to the dectuplets.

"How is it our fault. It would be Chachi's fault, she was the one who didn't want him to dine here in the first place, you know."

"You know why it was your fault."

"You people ruined my meal."said Jesus.

"Well, you can eat now."

"I came here to enjoy myself, not to be witnessing unpleasant scenes."

"It would be better if he is chained. We will be safe."said Ma.Eugenia.

"He never raped anyone."Jean told her.

"Where did you come up with that?"asked Arthur, shaking his head.

"I couldn't think of anything worse." She fell into her chair.

"It's time!"Kitty interrupted their argument, clutching her belly.


	29. Chapter 29

"It was all our fault, it was all our fault, it was all our fault."the dectuplets repeated in unison.

"Would you stop saying that already?"Arthur told them angrily. "It might've been funny at first at first, but now it's annoying."

"But it was our fault. We wanted to sent Scott to the choza. It was our fault."they said in unison.

"Please, one at a time. I beg you."

"It was all our fault."said Ma.Xacinta.

"It was all our fault,"said Ma.Xosefina.

"It was all our fault."said Ma.Xaviera.

"It was all our fault."said Ma.Ximena.

"It was all our fault,"said Ma.Xulia.

"It was..."began Ma.Xochilt.

"ENOUGH! STOP IT ALREADY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"Arthur yelled.

"It was our fault, Cuzzy."

"I think everybody memorized that by now.

"Well, but it was our fault."

"That's why things turned out the way they did."

"We never meant any harm."

"You guys are mentally retarded."

"Thank you."

"You thank him for saying that?"asked Rogue.

"Of course we do. We don't want to be normal, we want to be different."

"I don't think you're mentally retarded."Ma.Eugenia said.

"Maru, you're offending us."

"And you are different. I mean, would you believe that these guys actually name their pets in honor of something, or someone. You see, they named Lloran after Lloran las Rosas, that's a song. Angle Luz is named after part of a song. Salome is named after a novela these guys watched, Manantial, too, in honor of El Manantial. And well, some of the other animals you don't want to know."

"So that's what those names mean."said Toad.

"No, that's where they came from. Lloran means crying, lloran las rosas means something like the roses are crying, angel luz means angel light, and Salome, I don't know what that means. And I have a feeling I don't want to find out. Whatever, you know, you should just join Mama Teta, Rebecca, and Guillermo in choosing to go to bed."

"We don't want to go to bed. What we wanted was to go in, and see our nieces being borne. I mean we've already seen pigs, cows, cats, sheep, and well, a lot of species, but never humans. Once we stayed with up all night with Nellie, when she had her first foal."

"What's a foal?"asked Toad. "You mean a foul?"

"A foal is a horse. Like a kitten is a cat."Arthur explained to him.j

"Oh."

Arthur sighed.

"Look on the bright side,"he said. "You added to you knowledge today."

Now if you could only learn to take a shower everyday, he thought, moving towards the window. The dectuplets smiled at this. They liked to see what people were thinking when there was nothing to do, and they were stressed.

Meanwhile, Scott was in a cold, gloomy dungeon. The men had pulled him there and chained him. There was no one around. There was no light. It was like he was blind. All he knew was that he was bound by heavy chains. He tried to pull on them, but they were too heavy. He knew he should never had said the things he did. Before when he told Lance what he really was, he never had to worry about the consequences, but now, everything seemed to have been turned upside down. He was tied down, while Lance was probably sitting in a soft chair, in a warm room, with his sisters laughing at what happened. He yelled out, but nobody came.

"No puedo si quiera fumarme un cigarro."Francisca was saying.

"You promised not to."Lance told her.

"I know. I will go on keeping that promise."

Before, whenever Francisca felt stressed she had usually lit a cigarette, however, since she had recovered Lance had asked her to stop smoking. Since then, she had quit her habit.

At least I can still drink, she thought, as a girl poured some brandy for her.

"Don't we have anything stronger?"she asked, opening the liquor cabinet.

"There's everything in there. However, I don't know if it's stronger, we don't drink, you know."Ma.Xitlalli told her.

"I know."

Ma.Eugenia and the dectuplets didn't drink because of their epilepsy. Not that that stopped them from sneaking a drink every now and then. They still preferred aguas frescas, and teas, anyway.

"How long does it take to have a baby?"Ma.Eugenia asked.

"I don't know."answered Ma.Ximena. "I suppose about the same time as a foal, more than a kitten or puppy."

"But they come in litters."

"But this is a litter, too. There are eight of them."

"Well, I don't know, ask Juanita, or someone who knows. The doctor? The midwife?"

"The problem is everyone who knows is inside."

"We should be inside, too. Can't we go see? Can't we, Mother?"

"No."

"If Father was here, he would let us. He always let us see the cows, mares, sows, queens, and bitches. Why can't we see Kitty? I don't get it."

"You're father let you see that? You being only little girls?"asked Kurt.

"Of course, Father always let us see. He preferred that we got the facts, instead of a garbled version. He told us how the foals or whatever came, and how long they stayed inside the mare. He told us about plants, too. You see, that's why we never understood people. Just look at everyone else. We've always envied them. Like Sissy. We've always envied Sissy. Sissy walks around with no clothes. Why do people have to wear clothes? Why do we have to wear clothes? There's really no point. It's only uncomfortable, and unhealthy. See, Sissy walks around with no clothes. Why can't we? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, it's just like Ricardo Arjona's song. Would you dress a flower? Would you cover its beauty? You see, we're flowers, too. At least, the vagina is. Just like any other flower it has the ability to give life. So why should we hide it? No one else hides theirs. The rosebushes, the orange trees, Sissy."

Everyone stared at them speechless.

"You're joking!"Kurt exclaimed.

The dectuplets shrugged.

"That's the way we think."

"I think that way, too."Ma.Eugenia added.

"You are all crazy. Arthur, I agree with you."

"Thank you."

Everyone sat waiting for Juanita to come and give them the good news. The dectuplets thought angrily why they wouldn't be allowed in. Ma.Eugenia tried to concentrate on her knitting. Pietro hoped against hope that maybe with this, he wouldn't have to work tomorrow, maybe it would be a celebration day, and he wouldn't have to work. Francisca and Lance kept drinking more brandy. Jean thought about where Scott could be, finding him, and begging him to ask Lance, Francisca, and the dectuplets to forgive him for what he'd said, so they could order that he be released. Blob fell asleep, and Toad took advantage of this to draw on this face. Arthur kept playing the Gameboy, and Jesus listened to music.

"This is taking too long."Alfonsina said. "Perhaps we should go to bed."

"Don't be stupid. We're not going anywhere."Ma.Xochilt told her.

"Well, it should take long, if they're eight. It took me almost the whole day just to have my last ten."

"You don't think that this'll take all night!"

"Of course it won't."Ma.Xitlalli said. "Sissy said that it wouldn't. She said that by midnight tonight, all eight girls will be here. And you know Sissy doesn't lie."

"Well, what if Sissy's wrong."

"Sissy's never wrong. She said all eight babies would be girls, like us, and identical. And they would all be healthy."

"That cat."

"Sissy has a name, you know."

"I wish she didn't. And I wish you guys would stop taking orders from her."

"This wasn't an order. She just gave us information. We're just passing it on."

"What time is it?"

Alfonsina looked at the clock.

"Well, it's eleven hours, and one minute. Now what?"

"We'll just have to wait."

Juanita came into the room, smiling.

"Que pasa, Juanita?"asked Francisca.

"The girls were right. They were eight. All girls. They are identical. All eight of them, and they're doing great."

"We didn't say that. Sissy did."

"Well, Sissy was right."

"And how would the mother be doing?"asked Alfonsina.

"Just very, very tired."

"Sissy told, well, though us, but she told everybody."

"Hip hip hurray!"said Jesus and Arthur.

"That's just great. Now, the problem is who's going to see the babies first. I say it should be...our brother."said Ma.Xiomara.

"That's too true."Ma.Xamila turned to Pietro. "Everyone should celebrate. Pietro, tomorrow morning, first thing, before work you will go and tell the workers, not to mention they shall toast to the new princesses."she laughed. "Right now, we should be the ones toasting."

Juanita ran to get more glasses. Oh, no, thought Pietro, so there will be work, after all. He cursed himself for having accepted to take over Benigno's job. But he put on his best smile, after what he had went through that first day, he couldn't ruin it, by expressing regret at what he had done.

"Congratulations."he said happily.

Lance was very surprised. Maybe Pietro did mean it, and he was changing, not being his selfish self anymore.

"Thank you."

Jean was about to say, that maybe now they could release Scott, but decided against it. She knew the dectuplets would probably say, she was taking advantage of the fact that they were so happy. And knowing how much Lance was like his sisters, he would probably take it the same way, too.

The room had eight cradles, all designed by the dectuplets, with bows, ribbons, hanging everywhere, all in lilac. In each cradle there lay a baby. Lance picked one up, and held it close to his face. He could feel tears of joy stinging his eyes.

"So I guess you will be the Eights, or the Octs."he laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

"Of course,"said Ma.Ximena as if it had just occurred to her. "We should think of the best names for these girls. I think they should be like us, having the same initials. We're ten, so we have names, even though we only go by the first two, the rest wouldn't fit on the watches. They are eight, so they should have eight names, but only go by the first two, or maybe the first one."

"One should be named in honor of Ana Patricia Rojo,"said Ma.Xitlalli. Arthur groaned. "La nueva mujer de madera. Tan fuerte como el amore, es una mujer de madera."

"And let me guess,"started Arthur. "The others should be named in honor of more actresses."

"Actually, no, Cuzzy. They should have the same initials, but the same first name, AP. You know, it could be neat, don't you think. That they have the same initials, just like us, right?"

"That would be neat."said Lance. "But why in honor of Ana Patricia Rojo. I think I liked Edith better."

"However, I thought maybe we could sneak the name Cristina in there, in honor of Cristina from El Privilegio de Amar, and in honor of Cristian Castro. You know, and that way, we could call her Tina."

"That's true."

Arthur just walked out of the room, leaving the dectuplets arguing with Lance over the names.

"Shouldn't you be outside by now."he asked when he saw Pietro.

"I was, I was just wondering if the work hours were going to be shorter today."

"They won't. At least I don't think so. The only difference is that you'll have to do everything yourself. Like always."

"Of course, I just thought that it would be nice if everyone were to celebrate..."

"Things don't work like that here. Work is work, and everybody works just the same as any other day. Now I suggest you get going, before something happens, and you're to blame for it all."

"Yes, of course."Pietro said quickly, putting his hat on, and starting to walk away.

So things were going to go the same as they always did. He was an idiot to think they wouldn't. He got on his horse, and went off, gritting his teeth.

"You see, we have the perfect names."the dectuplets were telling Kitty.

"After you told me some of the names you've given your pets, I'm not sure I'll agree."

They put on their most pathetic looks, and pretended to start to cry.

"To think that we worked so hard, looking up all the names. You know, it could just be Ana, and the second names can start with C, like Cristina. Ana could be for Ana Patricia Rojo. You know, the actress that came on after the other one left. The one with the blonde hair."

"I know."

"Well, see, the first name should be Ana, of course, with one being Ana Cristina. The others:Catalina, Cecilia, Carolina, Carmen, Caridad, like Chachi, but, oh well, Camila, andCarlota."

"Where do you get all these names?"

"I don't know, we love names. That's part of the reason we have so many pets, because we have so many names. We run out of pets, so we have to get more for the names."

"Oh."

"That's true."said Ma.Eugenia. "Very true indeed."

"Well, what do you think of the names? Or should we could change the initials, or maybe the first name if you don't like it. What about it?"

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Well, I guess we did."

"Well, for that, I think I agree."

"That's great. That's just great."

"Yes, it is Sissy."a voice was telling Sissy. "I like that name."

Sissy was just sitting. She purred.

Ma.Eugenia was going through all the things she, the dectuplets, Francisca and Kitty had knitted for the babies. Of course, the first things they were wearing was what Francisca had knitted for them.

"The only reason I would want a baby is to dress it to look pretty and give it a nice name. Of course, they grow, and they're not the same anymore."

She sighed. Jean walked into the room.

"Hello."said Ma.Eugenia, looking over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Tell me where Scott is."

Ma.Eugenia walked out of the room, and Jean followed her.

"I don't know where he is."

"You should know."

"I don't. Besides, supposing I did, I don't have to tell you. You and I are nothing."

"You must have some idea."

"None what so ever. Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? The way they pulled him out, those men. It was just horrible."

"He deserved it."

"No, he didn't"

"He should never have said the things he did. He is no one to be telling other people how to act, and especially reproaching them for things that were not their fault. I should know. There are people who have always treated me like trash, just because I'm illegitimate. It wasn't my fault, you know. He had no right to say those things to Lance."

"And the dectuplets were right in wanting to send him to eat in a choza?"

Ma.Eugenia shrugged.

"Maybe he deserved it. He does, after all, cover his eyes. Anyway, if you do want him to be released, you would have to make someone give the order for that."

"And you think they will?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

That evening, after dinner, everyone sat in the parlor. Mama Teta was sitting in her chair, doing a word search. Rebecca and Guillermo were upstairs, looking at the new babies. The dectuplets decided to go to bed early, and others followed. The only ones left at the end were Lance, Ma.Eugenia, the professor, Pietro, and Logan.

Jean had asked Lance to order the workers to release Scott that same day, but he had refused, saying that only when he felt Scott had suffered enough, would he be released. However, she had given him an idea. He didn't know where Scott could be, but surely wherever that was he was chained, and suffering, or so he hoped. He thought he should go see for himself.

"I wonder,"he asked Ma.Eugenia. "Where would they take someone, misbehaves."

"I don't know. You ask Teodora. Teodora es la encargada de darles comida a los que esten encerrado por X razon."

"And where can I find this Teodora?"

"In her choza."

"I think I could've guessed that. Where's the choza?"

She told him the direction. He got up.

"She can't be too hard to miss. She wouldn't wonder very far, anyway, she's an old lady."Ma.Eugenia told him.

"Pietro, go and saddle my horse. Voy a salir a montar un rato."

"At this hour?"asked Pietro.

"No, tomorrow. Of course I want it right now. Now, get moving! And make sure you're there to unsaddle and groom the horse when I come back."

Pietro got up, and headed towards the stables. He never thought he'd live to see the day when he was taking orders from someone else, especially Lance.

"Where would he be going at this hour?"asked Ororo.

"I don't know. And I really don't care."answered Ma.Eugenia, gathering her crochet work and going upstairs.

Lance found the choza Ma.Eugenia told him very easily. He dismounted, and walked toward the door of the small shack. He knocked.

Teodora was asleep when she heard the knocking. Who could it be at this hour, she thought, and she opened the door. In front of her was a man. He was very well dressed, in the most expensive clothes. The only people she had seen dressed like this was el patron viejo, Don Rigoberto. But as she looked more closely, she saw that this man looked like him, with the same nose, mouth, he was not as tall, or broad around the shoulders, and his hair wasn't jet-black, and it was longer than Don Rigoberto's. He also had Doña Francisca's eyes.

"You know where they keep the prisoners?"he asked.

"Yes."she answered slowly.

"Good. I need you to take to see one. A guy they took from the house yesterday. You know where he is?"

"Yes, in the bodega."

"I want to see him."

Teodora took her keys, and went where the workers had taken Scott. It was a depressing place, Lance was pleased to see. Teodora had to bring a candle, since there was no light.

"Here he is, Patron."

Eagerly Lance took the candle from her, and looked at Scott. There were many cuts and bruises on his face, and his clothes were torn. There were a lot of heavy chains binding him. He was glad he was still wearing his day clothes. Scott looked up, and saw Lance, and an old lady looking down at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, now, Summers, more respect. This is my hacienda, my property, I can go wherever I please, and besides, I don't think I have to tell you why I do what I do."

"You think you're all bad, just because everyone obeys everything you say. If it weren't for all those men, you wouldn't be alive at this hour." He pulled on the chains, but they were too heavy.

"I was thinking I should probably order them to release you in about...three weeks, however, you don't seem to be behaving yourself."Lance shook his head. "Talking to me like that. Behave yourself, Summers, the better you behave the sooner you'll be out of here. Otherwise...well, you'll spend more time in here, and with less privileges. You don't seem to care much about other people, especially Jean."

"Jean?"

"She's in great distress over you. She wants me to tell them to let you go, you see, begging on her knees, almost. How will she react when she finds out you don't seem to want to go. You don't behave well enough. So, I think you need a little lesson." He smiled. "To think that I used to think Sissy was just a cute, harmless little kitty. She knows quite a lot. She's taught me quite a bit."

"You take orders from a cat? Just like your stupid sister."

"Not just any ordinary cat, Summers, and not just a cat, either. Besides, remember my sisters could always beat you easily. Without any effort. You see, with Sissy and Arthur's help, I can, too. You wanna find out how I can split your skull? I don't think we should take such a risk, though. Right now, you will only be learning a small lesson, you see."

He gave the lamp back to Teodora, and he used his powers, aiming the vibrations at Scott. Sissy and Arthur had trained him, just like the dectuplets, and just like them, he not only used his powers to cause earthquakes anymore, they were much, much more useful and destructive, and didn't give him migraines any more. Scott screamed in pain.

"And that was just a taster. Unfortunately, I won't be able to come visit you every night. However, don't worry. I shall give orders that you be beat at least twice a day, and you won't will only receive one piece of bread every three days until further notice. I gotta go now. It's kind of cold in here, and I didn't bring a jacket. Oh, yeah, and you are to have no visitors."

He walked out of the bodega, Teodora behind him.

"That man, isn't to have any visitors, none, and you will not release him until I personally come and tell you to do so, you hear, otherwise, you will be in a lot of trouble. He is to have nothing to eat, except a small portion of bread, every three days. As for the rest, I'll tell Pietro to take care of it.


	31. Chapter 31

"Maru told us that you went somewhere very late last night."Ma.Xacinta said at the breakfast table the next day. "So where did you go?"

"Oh, no where, just...you know, around and around. Oh, by the way, Pietro, I need to talk to you. Right after breakfast."

"Of course, Patron."Pietro answered, giving Lance his most winning smile.

The dectuplets and Ma.Eugenia had to work hard to conceal their giggles. Arthur, however, noticed.

"What's so funny?"he asked.

"Oh, nothing. We were just remembering when we were trying to teach the bunnies to bake. That was hilarious."

"Teaching bunnies to bake?"asked Rogues, throwing her hands in the air. "Honestly, what haven't you guys done. You are unbelievable."

"There's this song, Los Conejos Panaderos, it's really cute. We were only seven or eight at the time, and we thought we could teach the bunnies to bake, to open a bakery, just like Los Conejos Panaderos. We got into so much trouble."

"That was hilarious."

Jesus laughed.

"You guys crack me up."he managed to say.

"We could crack you up, Chuy, for reals, but we prefer not to. It would mean a lot of tedious paper work, legal work, you get the idea. Not to mention we don't like bloody body parts. Not when they're dead, anyway, because if it's altering the bulls, we don't mind. Really, it's fascinating."

"Please don't start, guys, we're eating."Arthur begged them.

The dectuplets simply giggled, and turned to Ma.Eugenia.

"It's obvious that he's furious."Ma.Xamila told her about Pietro.

"Yes, he is. But does he have any hope what so ever?"

"No."

"Poor guy. Maybe you should just tell him."

"Are you crazy?! You couldn't buy entertainment this good."

"No, I guess not."

After breakfast, Lance told Pietro everything he wanted Scott to have to go through. Pietro, delighted, since he still disliked all the X-men immediately agreed.

"But don't you think, La, I mean, Patron, that that isn't harsh enough?"

Lance shook his head.

"Of course, it isn't, you idiot, this is just a starter. However, if he does anything, or something happens that you think harsher methods are necessary, you have my permission. And as a security precaution, I want someone standing guard, armed, all the time, just in case he finds a way to sneak out, or someone tries to help him. Or maybe an alarm. I'll think about that. You go and carry out those orders first. Remember this must come first, above all your other duties."

"Of course, and if it's all right with you, I would like to beat him the first time myself, and every now and then, you know. If that's all right with you."

"Of course. As many times as you think necessary."

He bowed, and left, wearing his most evil smile.

"And how long do you think I have to stay in bed?"Kitty asked.

"We don't know, Gatica. We've never had kids before. Deja eso, Guillermo!"

Guillermo had been trying to put the pacifier in his mouth.

"I just wanted to see what it tasted like."he said.

"That's not for you, Menso. Besides, poor babies, if you put the pacifier in mouth, they will get ill."Rebecca said.

"Don't fight. Just don't touch anything, Guillermo."

"Es que a este no le paran las manso."Rebecca insisted. "Ni la boca tampoco. Ya tiene harta a mi mama."

"And you think we don't know that, Becka?"

Kitty giggled.

"I hope none of these turn out like that."

"No, they could be worse. Not."

The dectuplets took Ana Paz from Kitty, and passed Ana Patricia, who was next in line to nurse.

"Mother said it would take her hours to nurse us, but of course you shouldn't be surprised, there's ten of us. Two more."

"Yes."

"I know!"exclaimed Ma.Xiomara. "We should sing to them, and I know just the perfect songs for them."

"Which ones?"

"Which other ones, sweetheart. Cri-Cri. We still love that music. Father still loved it, and he was older than us."

"By the way, you still haven't told us which ones you will, or rather which two will not be a godmother, Gatica. Now, tell us, who is discarded?"

"Godmother?"

"Yes, and el Padre Juan already asked when you plan to baptize the girls. By the way, he asked if he could come see them. You know everything is ready, we just need to know the date, and whom the godparents will be. They will, of course, be baptized right here, at Piedras Grandes, like the rest of their family has been. Their father, their aunts, their grandfather, you get the idea."

"Oh, I didn't think about that, but I'll let you know."

She really hadn't thought about that. After all, she was Jewish. She thought her children would be, too, but since she came to Piedras Grandes, seeing how these people were so devout to their religion. They prayed every evening, they lit candles, every time it was the day of someone's saint, they would celebrate it. She knew how much it meant to them that the octuplets be baptized. However, her parents would probably not be happy if they learned that she had decided her children to be of another religion. In the end, she decided that they should be baptized. If they were like their aunts, who were, and she did want them to be like the dectuplets. They were always so cheerful.

"Mom and Dad will just have to accept it."she said to herself.

In the time Kitty had been thinking the matter over, Pietro had been enjoying himself watching Scott being tortured.

"You should've thought about the consequences of your actions. Now, I've got the power. And if I want, you could die right now."he was telling Scott. "All this is really for all those times you X-men made us feel less, and interfered in our plans."

He picked up his hat.

"Unfortunately, Summers, the show is over. Pity isn't it. I have to go. However, don't worry, the show is only over for me. For you, you still need ten more whippings, to complete the five hundred. Well, bye."

He walked out of the bodega.

Jean tried to think of a way to help Scott. She didn't know where he was, and no one would tell her anything, however, she knew that wherever he was, it was somewhere horrible, and he was suffering. Ma.Eugenia had not told her anything, because she said that Jean was nothing to her. She had already noticed that blood meant a lot to these people. They never lied to their relatives, they kept their secrets, they protected them, and did everything they possibly could for them. She thought maybe the professor might be able to get something out of Ma.Eugenia, seeing that she couldn't. Which was why Ma.Eugenia was now torn two way.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know where he is."she said.

"Do you know who would know?"the professor asked her.

"I know someone who might know, but I can't tell you who it is."

"Why not?"

"Supposing I did, she won't tell you, either. Besides, can't you just leave things the way they are?"

"NO!"Jean told her.

"Just leave things the way they are. Please, I beg of you. I'll do anything, just don't ask me anymore. Either way, it's not up to me. Supposing you knew where he was, what good will that do? Just tell me. You probably won't even be allowed to see him, depending on the orders given."

"Dejen de estar presionandola, no ven que se puede enfermerar."Meche told them angrily.

Ma.Eugenia ran out of the room, before anyone could stop her. She found the dectuplets.

"Isn't there any way every one can forget about Scott. They are pressuring me to tell them."

"You know you can't say anything, Maru."

"I know, but they pressure me. What am I going to do?"

"Nothing. Don't worry, they won't find anything. Even if you tell them about Teodora, they won't be able to find out by reading her thoughts, even. Sissy's already taken care of that."

"Oh, good."

Francisca had spend most of the last weeks trying to get the appropriate girls to take care of her granddaughters. As Francisca trusted no one as much as she trusted Juanita, Juanita was in charge, with Lupe helping her. Francisca insisted that Juanita told her everything that went on in the nursery.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Lance, and the dectuplets had agreed that the octuplets share a room just like their aunts. Pietro was not happy with this. Now he had to supervise this, and order all the furniture, see that things were done on schedule, in addition to all his other duties. He was the only one who disliked the babies, and hated the way everyone treated them. Everyone admired them, even Toad and Blob, and in his opinion, they were doing no more than making complete idiots of themselves. Blob couldn't believe they were so small.

"They're so small. Uh, hello."he said, waving to one of them.

She looked up.

"She's looking at me!"he exclaimed.

"Let me see."Toad jumped to get a better look at the baby in Blob's hand.

Pietro thought they really were idiots. If he thought so before, now he was convinced, but never the less, he still complimented them, just like everyone else. He wouldn't let his dislike of babies get in the way of his plans and ruin everything he had worked so hard for.

"Oh, just great, just great, just great!"cried Ma.Xamila in distress. "What are we supposed to do."

"Get some earplugs."Ma.Eugenia suggested.

"The problem is they're all hungry, but we have eight babies, and only one mother. You see, it's a pity you're not like Sissy, Sissy has well, at least eight nipples, you only have two."

"And that solves the problem? What we need is bottle-feed them."Kitty said.

"NO!"Ma.Eugenia and the dectuplets exclaimed over the crying.

Francisca fell backwards, and looked as though she were about to suffer a heart attack. Lance caught her, and took the baby from her arms, as she fell.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't bottle-feed the babies. I never did. I will not allow it."

"Besides, it's not good for their health. It's not natural, you know. No. Wait a minute, I know."

Ma.Xacinta ran out of the room.

"What will she do?"

She ran out to the fields, and asked that all the women who had recently had babies report to the house at once. She picked out eight of them, and brought them upstairs.

"You see, no need to go to desperate measure."she said proudly. "Now, each of the ten Ana's has her own wet nurse."

"Why didn't I think of that!"said Francisca. "Good work." ñ


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur was furious when Jean told him no one would tell her where Scott was. Arthur had his suspicions, but he couldn't say for sure, and he certainly couldn't ask that he was released, either.

"You guys need to tell me where he is right now."he told Ma.Xamila.

"Oh, but Cuzzy we don't know, and even if we did know, we wouldn't be likely to tell you. Anyways,"she shook her head. "After the way he spoke to Mother and Lance I should very well be hoping he is getting the worse punishment possible."

"What do you have against that guy?"

"Oh, us, nothing, really, just the fact that it was only obvious that he was making life impossible for our brother, that's all. And he looks absolutely freaky with those shades on."

"So, basically you don't like someone just because you can't see their eyes?"

"Exactly."

Arthur walked away. There was no way that he was going to be able to get anything out of the dectuplets. Just where could Scott be? It wasn't that he had any interest in his safety, or anything, it was just that he knew just how cruel the dectuplets could be when they wanted to, and from the looks of it, their brother, too. He had seen them almost try to poison someone because they had lied to them. He hated to admit it, but they were very dangerous, and cunning. Not to mention their cat.

Jean was putting more pressure on Ma.Eugenia. Ma.Eugenia was almost crying, saying that she didn't know where Scott was, and even if she did know, she wouldn't tell anyone.

"You saw how Chachi reacted when she saw him."

"Chachi is mentally retarded, and you know it."

"Well, she doesn't lie. And if she said that he's a bad person, he is."

"Since when do you believe Chachi? She pushed you off the stairs, remember?"

"Just, just leave me alone. If you want to know ask...I don't know, ask somebody else. They should be able to help you. Just leave me alone!"

Maru told the dectuplets everything about Jean.

"You have to do something about her, too. I think she might be his accomplice, or something."

"I think we think so, too."

"Yes, maybe she should join him."

"Yes. Or no. That wouldn't really be convenient, because, well, then, they know where they are, and it could lead to a bigger mess."

"No, no, no. She keeps on pressuring me. You know I won't say anything, but, still, it's just very stressful. I don't want to get sick again."

"Yes."

Everyone was busy preparing everything for the baptism. Francisca insisted that everything be perfect, but that was no surprise, as she always wanted the best. She made sure that the best seamstresses came to sew together the dresses the octuplets would be wearing. The dectuplets insisted that everything be lilac. Kitty wanted pink, though. This caused hours and hours of arguing.

"Well, you see, the lilac is much nicer, because, well, it just is, you know."

"No, it should be pink. Pink is such a cute color."

"You see, pink isn't even a color, it's a tint of red."

"Then I guess lilac can't be a color, either."

"Oh! Can't we just decide on it, though."

"No. They're my daughters, and I prefer pink."

"But the lilac is prettier, and we can have violets, too. That's how our quiencañera was. Everything was lilac, and haven't you see the pictures, they're so beautiful. Don't you think?"

"They're fine, but I want pink."

The dectuplets sighed.

"You know, before,"Ma.Xulia began. "They used to promise us we'd get brand new cars when we turned fifteen."

"Why didn't they?"asked Kitty, shocked that the dectuplets had wanted something they couldn't get. They had everything they asked for, it was such a surprise that they weren't spoiled brats.

"We don't drive."

"Well, why don't you just learn."

"We meant we don't drive due to...ecoreasons."

"Ecoreasons?"

"Um, you know, cars pollute."

"You used to go to school and back in a car."

"Oh, uh, it was a...Cuzzy designed the car, you see. It didn't pollute."

"You design cars? I didn't know that! Do you think that you could design one for me?"

Arthur looked furiously at the dectuplets. It was true that he did like to design cars, refrigerators, and other appliances that used less energy and didn't pollute in his spare time, however, he was not going to design one for Kitty, or anybody.

"Besides, you don't know how to drive, and um, this would be a different car, so it would be more complicated."

"I could learn. It would give me something to do. I'm tired of being her all day every day. If Fermin drove that car, he could teach me."

The dectuplets couldn't let that happen. It was true that there were loads of cars in the garage, but they didn't have to be geniuses to figure out that Kitty would wreck the car.

"Fermin, uh, he...he's on vacation right now, Kitty."

They decided to change the subject before they ran out of excuses, and couldn't think of anything else to say. Arthur was looking at them, and they knew what he was thinking. You can't put Fermin's or anybody's life in danger!

"Um, so we decided on the lilac, right?"

"No, the pink."

"Just compromise, people!"Arthur cried. "Why not both, or neither."

"I think Cuzzy might have a point."

Pietro decided that the perfect time to propose to Ma.Xamila would be that particular day. It should be perfect, everyone will be happy, they won't even think it over, and anyways, what is there to think over, Francisca praises me, and they would never say no to their mother, so, the next week, everyone will be preparing everything for my wedding!

What he didn't know was that Sissy was always a step ahead of him, following him, observing him, listening in on his thought. No, they won't, she thought. Not if I can help it and believe me I can. You will never marry the dectuplets, not while I've got breath in my body.

Francisca did not seem to be as fussy as before. Now, at least, she left Kitty alone most of the time, since she was usually fussing over the babies. Mama Teta also seemed to have forgotten Rebecca and Guillermo, for the time being. Before, she had spend her days nagging after them, telling them not to go outside, and behave themselves.

"Well, you have to admit, if we were in your place, we would be delighted with them."the dectuplets told Kitty.

"Yes, we don't like kids too much. We like them while their babies, that's okay, but then they grow up and it's a mess. That's why we like Sissy. Sissy may be a grown up cat, but she's still cuddly, we can still hold her, hug her, kiss her, we even dress her up every now and then. Then we've got our dolls. That would be the only reason we've ever wanted babies, to see what it feels like to nurse the babies, and to give them pretty names, and dress them up."

"Where did you get that cat from, anyway?"Kitty asked them.

"We found her, when she was just a tiny kitty, you see, when she was little, Sissy used to sleep on the palm of my hand, you know. She was just so tiny, and cute and innocent. She still is."said Ma.Ximena, holding out her hand. Kitty couldn't believe that, because despite their height, the dectuplets had such tiny hands and feet.

"I don't believe the cat ever slept on your hand."

"Haven't you ever seen newborn kittens. We've seen hundreds. Paco!"she called to Francisco, one of the dogs.

All the dogs, cats, rabbits, and birds followed the dectuplets wherever they went. Everyone was sure that the plants would, too, the only impediment was that they couldn't move, but you could tell they also sensed their presence. The dectuplets had an amazing ability for making things grow. Their gardens were twice as beautiful as the Ororo's. Sometimes they would spend hours singing to the plants, and talking to them, with the animals listening to them, too.

"You look like you could use a drink, couldn't you, my Lirio."Ma.Xitlalli said, as a rain cloud appeared on top of the lily.

When they had arrived, the plants seemed almost ordinary, but the second the dectuplets got close and started talking to them, it was almost as if something magical happened. The flowers always faced them whenever they were near. When they arrived they picked up their heads, as if to look at them, instead of the sun.

"Father used to watch us tend to them. When we left, we left Maru in charge, but well, you see, she left, too. We had no choice but to leave Juanita in charge, it's not that Juanita wasn't doing a good job, it's just that they like us better, you know. And who can blame them."they said.

"Oh, you know, bad new, for you, anyway. Chachi will be coming with her parents, you know, for the baptism."

"What?"Kitty exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO! It was enough putting up with her once, not again. I was hoping never to see her again."

"Well, just be glad you're not her parents. Now that would be a disaster. They have to put up with her all the time. Mother invited them, and they're arriving tomorrow morning. We only just heard, or maybe we would've done something about it, but you know how Mother is. Nothing will convince her otherwise. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay poder humano que se la saque. Es mas terca que una mula."

Kitty groaned. "Maybe I could be sick tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, and the day after."

"No, you don't want to be sick, sweetheart, then Mother would send for the doctor, and that would be twice as bad. You don't want to know how Mother is when someone is ill. She fusses a lot. Look, you just have to put up with her, again, for a few days. And this time she won't even be as bad as before, Scott isn't here. You saw how she was afraid of him."

"Speaking of which where did Scott go. I haven't seen him."

"Oh, you won't be seeing much of him, either, honey. He...uh, he...he decided to take a little trip."

"Where?"

"You remember the thing he said to Lance, well, after that, everyone had a talk, and decided that he should take a trip to think things over, you know."

"Where did he go?"

"No one really knows. He just left without saying anything. It was kind of odd, and now Jean thinks we know where he is. She's always asking everyone to tell her. Really, you think Chachi has problems? Jean is ten times worse, at least Chachi's not obsessed. Just so you're ready, she'll probably be bombarding you with questions, too, and begging you to help her find him."

"Can't you guys find him."

"He disappeared, okay? He just left, just like that. Then again, we shouldn't be surprised. I always knew that Summers was no good. How much you wanna bet he ran off with maybe some girl he found around here?"

"I wouldn't believe that."

"Then you're blind. You should believe it. You heard Maru say that he was a rapist, and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't doubt it. Not for a second."

"Maru didn't know what she was saying."

"Why would she make it up? Something like that?"

"I still don't believe it."

"Besides, what the hell was he doing wandering the corridors around at night. If it wasn't for the fact that Alondra comes on so late, you know, we wouldn't have noticed. Why do you think Maru insisted that Meche sleep in the same room with her, next to ours, back at the institute? He was wondering around, and, well, simply opened the door, while we were watching Alondra, and saying we should be in bed. It's a good thing we weren't in our nightdresses then. You see, you shouldn't trust people, Gatica. We don't. We don't really like people. We don't consider ourselves people. We're something else, and proud to be so. The real curse would be looking like people. We dislike these bodies so much. We envy Sissy. Sissy is much, much stronger than us, her species is, anyway. We're much stronger than people, but still, we want to be like Sissy, in many ways we are, but...it's not the same, when we look into the mirror. That's why we don't like mirrors."

Kitty had never heard the dectuplets say such things before. It was true that sometimes they argued that the professor was nothing more than and idiot, who lived in what they referred to as 'dreamland', and even Maru shared their same opinion. And he was never going to get anywhere at the rate he was going, and with such a stupid view of the world.


	33. Chapter 33

Pietro thought that the best part of this job was to see Scott get beat up. He was helpless, and he couldn't move. It was worth spending hours in the sun, just to get to see this.

"Now, now, boys."he said. "You must be a little harsher, you see. I have orders directly from the patron that this,"he pointed to Scott. "Must learn a very important lesson. He must learn to respect his superiors, and that goes for everybody here."he added. "This is just an example. If anyone here dares defy my authority, they will end up in the same conditions. Or possibly worse. Is it understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

Ma.Xiomara ran to the library.

"This is just great, this is just great!"she said, breathlessly. "Just what we needed. Listen, Kitty is starting to ask questions, and well, if she finds out where Scott really is, well, it's going to be a big mess. You know what will happen. You see, we told her he went on a little trip to visit his brother, but she doesn't seem to believe us, well, she does, but and then, there's that Jean! She's always trying to get someone to crack. Ma.Eugenia will probably not be able to put up with it anymore. Well, it might be a good idea, then we could blame Jean, and then...but that's not the point! The point is we have to find and explanation fast, and we've thought it over. Sissy said it was perfect. No one will suspect anything. And it will be tonight, right now."

Lance looked at her. She was right in the fact that it wouldn't do any good that Kitty should know what he, himself, asked be done to Scott. Even though, it seemed perfectly just to him, taking into account all the humiliations, he knew it would seem otherwise to Kitty.

"What does she know?"

"That she hasn't seen Scott in quite a while. That after the argument, everybody agreed that he go on a trip. Then there was comment of Maru's, which, even though, we agree with, well, anyway, what we should do is this. We should just let him go tonight. He won't say anything, though, Sissy will simply put these ideas, you know, about the trip into his head, and he'll just appear here tomorrow morning. We just have to get the luggage ready. He should arrive really, really early in the morning."

"What about the scars, the cuts?"

"Don't worry, Sissy will take care of that, too. You just have to pretend nothing's happened. Nothing out of the ordinary, anyway."

"What about everybody else."

"There's really only one option left. We will simply have to tell everyone that they better pretend things went by like I said, and that everyone knew and agreed that he went to visit his brother. Or Summers will simply have to suffer the consequences. He will regret he was ever born! And it will all be their fault!"

Lance smiled.

"I like the way you think, Sis. No one could've come up with a better solution than you and you cat."

"Of course not. You just have to tell Pietro that Summers will be released this evening, by us."

"Right."

Pietro was furious that Lance had changed his mind.

"But that wouldn't be right. You see, he still talks back to me, and I think a little more beatings should do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. And if you don't like it, you're fired!"

"No, no, no. I was just surprised, that's all. I mean, you changed your mind all of a sudden."

"I will change my mind as often as I please. Now get out of my sight."

Pietro left, gritting his teeth. It was bad enough what he had to put up with every single day, now to have Lance speaking to him like that. It should be me telling him what to do, he thought furiously, not the other way around. And to have to stop beating that stupid Summers up. That was the only thing worth watching, instead of watching a bunch of slowpokes working in the fields.

"Okay,"Sissy was communicating, as she looked down at the eight babies. "I have to go get something done. I shouldn't be long."

"No, Sissy, don't go."begged Ana Patricia.

"Stay, Sissy."Ana Petra told her.

"It would be better that I get this done. It would be much worse if I didn't."

Sissy jumped off the shelf, and walked away.

"Bye, Sissy."

Sissy spend her days looking at the cribs, sometimes communicating with the octuplets, just as she did with the dectuplets. If ever the octuplets needed anything, even though they had healthy lungs, Sissy would save them the bother of crying. She would probably go get someone to come and attend them.

Normally Sissy loathed children. Guillermo and Rebecca were always trying to get her to play with them, and they always bothered her. The octuplets, however, Sissy was delighted to see that they, just like their aunts weren't normally like other people. Like the dectuplets, the octuplets didn't like to be separated. You couldn't take one out of the room without her and the other seven starting to cry. Sissy knew that just like their aunts, the octuplets weren't really human. Sissy didn't like humans too much.

The octuplets didn't like to be attended by Juanita, Lupe, or any of the other people that came in. They preferred their aunts, their mother, their father, even Kurt, or Rogue. Just like with the dectuplets, Rogue couldn't hurt the octuplets. She could touch them and cuddle them, without hurting them. For this reason, she now spend most of her time with them, she didn't even mind that Sissy was there, becoming what Francisca referred to as, their official nurse. They disliked having to nurse from the wet nurses, and preferred their mother, but sometimes, there was no other way out of it, as their mother couldn't nurse all of them at once.

"Fine, we have to hurry."Ma.Xochilt was saying. "Luckily, it's Saturday, so we don't have to watch Mujer de Madera today. It doesn't come on."

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long."Sissy assured them. "Before you know it, it will be over with."

They nodded.

"So, then, let's go."

They teleported to the bodega where Scott was.

"It's too dark to see in here."

Suddenly, the place was flooded with light. Sissy, and all the dectuplets had lit their eyes. The light escaped, bright, from their very eyes. The whole place looked as if the sun were shining in it, with clouds drifting in sections, where the Sissy and the girls blinked their eyes.

"It's this way."

Scott hung, coughing, and at the sudden light, looked up. In front of him, were the ten girls, and one of their shoulders, their cats. He squinted, for the light from their eyes was very bright. Suddenly, the chains released him, and he was on the floor.

"Come on. Don't think we've come to rescue you, because if it were up to us, you would die in here."Ma.Xamila spat at him.

"Too true. However, the circumstances have forced us to come and release you, but no one can know you've been here, and you've been treated badly. You've been on vacation, with your brother, Summers. Surely he couldn't have beat you up so badly."

"Alex?"

"Shut up. Sissy."

Sissy hopped off Ma.Xulia's shoulder. In an instant, Scott was in the same room in which he had slept in ever since he came to Piedras Grandes, without any trace of the beatings, or any memory of what had happened.

The next morning, everyone was surprised to see him at the breakfast table.

"Where were you?"Jean asked him.

"Don't you remember, Jean? I was visiting Alex in Hawaii."

Jean smiled.

"Right. But we thought something had happened to you."

Scott shrugged.

"What could possibly happen to me?"

"Of course nothing happened to him."Ma.Xochilt commented.

"Nope,"Jesus said. "I just thought he'd been kidnapped by aliens."

"Don't be stupid, Chuy, aliens don't exist."

"What are you talking about? They do exist. There's proof."

"Well, I wanna see it. I wanna see the aliens for myself. Why don't they reveal themselves?"

"It's not time yet."

"When will it be time?"

"They will know when."

"Yeah, right."

In the octuplets' room, Sissy was telling the octuplets everything about last night.

"Wow. Can we ever learn to do that, Sissy?"

"Of course. You must also remember never to go near that man, and never to let him come near you. You must do everything you can to repel him."

"You know, Sissy."Ana Petra began. "Rogue likes him. She told us so."

"Really? I never noticed that."Sissy answered thoughtfully.

"Well, we did."

"I see."

Sissy began to walk around the room, towards a window, climbed up on the window sill, and looked outside.

"We want to see Rogue happy."Ana Paz told Sissy.

"We like her a lot."

"Yes, you do."Sissy told them. "To tell you the truth. Your aunts do, too. I don't know if they ever noticed Rogue's liking Scott. This might come in handy. They have, after all, always thought highly of Rogue, and liked her very much."

"We do, too."

Sissy looked thoughtful.

"Maybe we could work it out between those two."

"We do want to."Ana Penthea said, enthusiastically.

"Your aunts will be delighted with the news. You know, I think if all of us work together, the eight of you, your ten aunts, and me, we just be able to even find a way of helping Rogue control her powers."Sissy was almost jumping with enthusiasm. "Oh, of course, Arthur will probably have to help us, too."she added.

"Yay."the octuplets said, and they began to smile and giggle.

"What are my eight Anas so happy about?"Lance asked, walking into the room. "Let's hope that this time, things won't end up in a mess like the last time Chachi was here."

He picked Ana Primavera up, smiling at her.

"Daddy, Sissy is going to help us."she was saying, but he obviously couldn't hear her. Sissy and their aunts were the only ones that could hear them, understand and reply.


	34. Chapter 34

"We never thought to help Rogue, Sissy! The thought never occurred to us that she could possibly like that guy. Maybe that's why she slapped, shook, and yelled at Chachi. We always thought that was just because she was so tired of her screaming just like everyone else, and of her saying that she was afraid of other people, since she wouldn't get close to anyone. Chachi, Chachi, Chachi! Actually, I think Maru congratulated Rogue on that. I know we wouldn't have dared to. Or Maru, either."Ma.Xiomara was saying after Sissy told them about getting Rogue and Scott together.

"However, we could probably convince her to notice someone else. We like Rogue okay, but not Scott at all. I wouldn't wish that guy on my worse enemy!"

"That would just be a waste of our time, I don't think she would. Ella parece ser mujer de un solo amor, kind of like Carreen, in Gone with the Wind. And besides, we're experts at getting pairing people. We've seen all the tricks. De algo nos tuvo que servir, no? Ver tanta telenovela."

They laughed.

"Only how are we going to do it this time?"

"Que el Anteojos sufra una desilusion muy grande."

"Yes, but the problem is, how?"

"I think I know who should do that. You see, that Pietro will do just about anything to please us. The good thing about him is, he's just like el Perico. He doesn't have money, but he's willing to do anything to keep us happy, just like el Perico is willing to do anything to please Piedad. I should be the one to do that. From now on, he will be my own 'project'."

They agreed that Ma.Xamila should handle Pietro.

"And I should handle the everything else, you know, talking to Rogue, keeping an eye on things."said Ma.Xacinta.

"I should do anything apart?"Ma.Ximena said.

"But then there's the problem with Jean. How is that going to work out?"

"Oh, um, by...well, she doesn't actually have to pay attention to him, she just has to look like she enjoys all the attentions, which, obviously, she will, because it's only natural. Everybody likes to feel important."

"You sound like you've thought all this out."said Sissy.

"We have, Sissy. Don't you worry. Before you know it, our nieces will have the happiest nurse on the face of this earth. Now that we think about it, though, other people could also help us. Like Mother, you know she dismissed Teresa because her grandfather was ill, and she said that since no one could do anything about her grandpa, she might as well take care of him. She only wants nurses with no problems for them. That way, they do a better job. Something like that, she said."

"What a good idea. We should get started right away. Time stands still for no one, and every second that goes by is precious, because you're never, ever, ever, going to get it back. Even if you do, it's not the same anymore, of course."

The next morning, Ma.Xamila put her hat on, and walked outside, to talk to Pietro. They decided that her sisters shouldn't accompany her, that she should go alone. She walked around the fields, the chozas, the stables, thinking, now, if I were an overseer, where would I be? She was glad when she found him. She picked up her long skirt, and ran toward him, holding on to her hat with one hand.

"Pietro! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Great, her brother probably wants to talk to me, he thought, but remembering his plans, he put on a smile.

"Now, you shouldn't be out here, in the sun. You might get burned. You should've asked someone else to come look for me, and I would've been more than happy to come. This is no place for a lady. What would your mother say?"

She smiled.

"My mother won't say anything. I've been out here, plenty of times. It's true, it is no place for a lady, but, what are we going to do about it?"she shrugged. "We'll just have to deal with it, won't we?"

"I guess so."

"And anyway, it would be faster if I came myself. I've never fancied having other people do things for me. They take so long, and sometimes they just don't do it right. I prefer to get things done and over with as soon as possible myself. I wanted to talk to you. To ask you a favor. A really, really big favor."

"A favor? Me? Do you a favor? Anything. Just name it."

"Good. You should do your best to get Jean Grey's attention."

"What?!"

"You should do your best to get Jean Grey's attention."

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry. You'll be more than willing to when you find out why. You see, it all really is to hurt Scott. I don't know if you've noticed, but we've always noticed that he is quite fond of her. Oh, you don't have someone who might get jealous, do you? I could probably talk to them. I'm sure they'd understand."

"Oh, no, no, don't worry. I see what you mean. And I'll be more than happy to do it for you."

"That is great! You really are quite a gentleman. Not anyone would do such a thing. It was quite a stain, just thinking about whom I should go to, should you refuse!"

"Well, then, you came to the right person, to me."

"That's right. You're so considerate! I knew my mother was right, in praising you. After all, you offered to take over the job, after they fired Benigno. I should go now. I have to visit someone. Bye."

Things were going even better than he planned! He thought that he would be forced to think of something drastic, since he couldn't put up with much more of this. But now, he thought that maybe things would go faster. He just hoped he wouldn't have to court Jean for too long. That would be a disaster, but it would keep them happy, and that was what he was after.

"So, Roguey, you know, you believe what I saw just this morning."Ma.Xacinta was saying Rogue, as she sat in her father's favorite rocking chair.

"What?"

Ma.Xacinta just shook her head.

"I always knew Scott was an idiot, I just never knew he was that big an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? You see, he may be blind, but I know I'm not. You see, I know, that for a fact, he likes Jean. You should know, she just absolutely loves Pietro. You can see it. They look quite fond of each other. Maybe those shades prevent him from seeing things the way they really are. Maybe we should get him a good optometrist to check him out. That might not be a bad idea."

"Jean and Pietro?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't know. Everybody knows. Sissy told us, you see, she said that he's actually proposed to her, once or twice. But they pretend not to notice each other, because if they do, then people might get in the way, you know. This way, they don't suspect anything, and they can just be left alone."

"Oh."

Poor Scott. If what Ma.Xacinta was saying was true, that would mean Jean was just playing with him. She couldn't allow that. That would be so heartless. She had to do something. Maybe she should warn Scott. She wondered if he knew.

"I'll be right back."she told Ma.Xacinta, handing Ana Patricia to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I just forgot to do something."she said, and ran to find Scott.

"You see, Patty, noble one. Things will work our perfectly. I promise, and I've never lied to you before, have I? And we never will? Me or the other Ma.s. Remember that. We're not people. We don't lie, and cheat. We're honest, we're pure, we always do what's right. Even if that means making a sacrifice. As if tricking Scott is a sacrifice, but well, she cares about him, so, we'll just have to be nice to him, Patty."

Ma.Xamila was giving Pietro orders, as to exactly how he should court Jean.

"You see, we already have the serenata ready. The only problem is that we need to take your measurements, you see. Your outfit should be ready in no time. Now, the only problem is, what songs should be sung? They usually do La Media Vuelta, but, no, Tatuajes? Maracas? Well, don't worry, we'll take care of that when we get to it. Right now, you just have to follow my instructions carefully. Remember, one mistake could ruin the whole thing. I'll worry about the flowers, pay for the jewelry, you get the idea, you just have to remember to act like a perfect gentleman. Or, no, we'll start out with a secret admirer. Then the serenata. Yes, I think I like the secret admirer better."

"Whatever you say."

Rogue found Scott.

"You know that Pietro is courting Jean?"she asked.

"That's not true."

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure, Scott. I got the information from a very reliable source, you know."

"What source?"

"Well, she didn't say it to me directly, but Sissy."

"Sissy?"

"Yes."

"Which means you got it from the decuplets."

"They wouldn't lie. You know it. They may be, well, weird, and unusual sometimes, but they would never lie. They were the ones, after all, who stopped Lance from splitting you skull, when you argued with him. They are very good girls. They wouldn't lie. Besides, I'm telling you this so you know. Come to think of it, who was so worried and upset when Pietro took over the overseer's job? It would make perfect sense, you know."

Scott couldn't argue that. Jean was very upset when she learned that Pietro would be out in the hot sun all day, asking why he should do that task.

"You see, Scott. Jean is actually, just, well, her and Pietro."

Scott just nodded, and walked out of the room. She felt sorry for him. He must be feeling terrible. If only there was something she could do to cheer him up.

"You see, Cuzzy,"Ma.Ximena. "If only there was someway to help Rogue control her powers, that would be wonderful."

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"asked Arthur.

"Well, you know us. Once we're finished with something, it isn't long before we're working on something new. And right now that something is Rogue. You should be able to figure something out."

"Me? Well, me? You guys, didn't I come here to enjoy myself, not to be working?"

"But you've never minded working."

"No, I haven't."His face lit up. "And come to think of it. It could be fun."

Ma.Ximena ran to hug him.

"Scott should know by now."Ma.Xacinta was telling her sisters, in the octuplets' room. "You see, she ran away as soon as I told her. To warn him, no doubt. By the way, you know, those flowers ought to arrive any second now. Right about now."

As soon as Ma.Xacinta had finished her sentence, they heard the doorbell ring. They ran out of the room, each carrying one of the girls, except Ma.Xochilt, and Ma.Xiomara, with Sissy riding on Ma.Xiomara's shoulders, and the dogs barking, as they trailed behind them.

"Flores para la Señorita Jean Grey."said the man at the door, saying Jean's name with difficulty.

"Estan hermosas!"Ma.Xiomara explained. "Aren't they, Sissy?"

Sissy agreed.

"For Jean?"Kitty asked, surprised. "But who would send her flowers?"

"Don't you think we want to know, too."

Everyone had gathered in the front hall, as there were hardly any visitors. Lance was annoyed, surely the one who had send those flowers was Summers. He would not allow Summers to court anybody, at least not while under his roof. He wanted him to be as miserable as possible.

"Well what are you doing?"Francisca asked Jean, annoyed. "Waiting for it to grow? Open it and see what it says. Otherwise, we'll never find out whom they're from."

Jean opened the envelope.

"Eres la mujer mas linda del mundo. No, que del mundo, de la tierra. De quien tu sabes?"Jean read aloud.

"How beautiful. We never knew you had a secret admirer we never knew about. Oh, well, we wouldn't know, would we?"

Scott was standing speechless. Even though Jean said she didn't know whom they were from, this would mean that Rogue was saying the truth. Jean really didn't want anyone to know. She was pretending to have a secret admirer. He looked at Rogue, who was looking at Jean with loathing.


	35. Chapter 35

They noticed that Lance was upset at the fact that he thought Scott was courting Jean. The dectuplets didn't want Lance to stress over this, since it their idea. Most of it, anyway. Ma.Xacinta decided to sort things out.

"Don't worry, you see, they weren't from Scott, they were from Pietro. Or, well, from us."she told him.

"Pietro? You?"

"You see, this is what we're doing. We are going to get Scott and Rogue together. But first, we must see that Scott forgets about Jean, we thought about maybe just erasing that, but well, we thought it might be more exciting this way. I don't know if you saw the look of surprise on his face. Well, you didn't, because of those shades, nobody did, but he was surprised."

Lance picked up his glass, and took a sip, thinking. Really, why hadn't he thought of this himself? It was a great plan! Even better than having him tied up and beat! This way, he would suffer twice as much.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, we didn't think of it either. It was actually the octs' idea. You see, they told Sissy that Rogue likes Scott, and they want her to be happy, so, we decided to make Rogue happy, and Jean and Scott miserable. Scott will simply have to forget about Jean."

"And she will just have a secret admirer?"

"No, no, not just that. You see, this secret admirer is actually Pietro. We already found out, you see, we told Rogue, who told Scott, who wouldn't believe it, and is now in a state of shock about what he just saw."

"Yes, he is. This is just great. Count me in!"

Kitty was talking to Ma.Ximena in the nursery.

"Who could that have been?"

"Well, let me guess. I guess it couldn't have been Sissy. Sissy's too smart."

"I wasn't joking."

"Well, if you're not joking, then I don't really know, but I think we might know the person who send them."

"I thought you said you didn't know."

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. You see, Gatica, what most people here haven't seen is that Pietro and Jean are courting each other. You see, they don't want anyone to know because they will get in their way. So that's probably why the note said from you know who. Because she knows who."

"Then it's not really from a secret admirer."

"I guess not."

Jesus, Mama Teta, Rebecca and Guillermo were still in the front hall, laughing about what was in the note.

"What an idiot!"Jesus said. "Doesn't he realize that el mundo and la tierra are basically the same thing?"

"It appears he didn't."Mama Teta answered.

Sissy groaned when she heard that.

"Stupid girls."she thought.

"How stupid was it of you to write that note like that."

"We thought it sounded funny, Sissy."

"Well, you should stop trying to be funny!"

"Sissy, it's no the end of the world."

Scott still couldn't believe what he had seen. He decided to ask Pietro exactly what he intended to do. He walked out to the fields, and found him.

"What do you think you're doing? Sending Jean flowers?"

"What? I never send anybody flowers, Summers. And even if I did, it would be none of your business."

"Well, guess what, it is my business."

"I don't see why. I'm free to do whatever I like in my spare time. To court and send flowers to whomever I like, you know. I just have to keep up with my duties, and the patron leaves me alone, to do whatever I please. You are nobody to tell me what I can or cant' do. If you disagree, would you like to go to talk to the patron about it? Surely he will confirm what I just said."

Pietro turned around, mounted his horse, and rode off. He didn't think he could suppress his giggles any longer if he stood there, and that would be fatal. The dectuplets warned him to be careful. That one little mistake could cost them the whole thing. He wasn't going to risk, because getting Scott with Rogue wasn't the only thing he was risking, but his own future. For that reason, he had to be twice as careful, to please them.

Scott was talking to Rogue in the balllroom, since he couldn't go into the nursery. He had been warned several times to stay away from the babies, after what Ma.Eugenia had said about him, and if Francisca caught him, he could most likely consider himself dead, since she would probably beat him to death with her fan, or whatever she could get her hands on.

"So, you were right."Scott was saying to Rogue.

"I was hoping I wasn't right."

"Well, you were. I shouldn't have been so blind. I should've suspected everything. After all, she did date Duncan back in Bayville. I shouldn't be surpised."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

He smiled.

"Maybe there's a bit of truth in what the dectuplets, Chachi, and Ma.Eugenia say about me, after all. You know, that I'm cursed."

"That's just stupid. They'll believe anything. Besides Chachi is crazy. She should locked up."

"And Ma.Eugenia and the dectuplets? They never lie. They're always right."

"Well, the decs were right in the fact that Jean isn't worth anything, and Ma.Eugenia, well, she's...she was probably lying, too."

"I doubt someone like Ma.Eugenia even knows what lying is. She lives by a very strict set of rules that forbid her to lie. If she would ever catch herself doing it, she would run to confess."

"Which she does all the time."

"Yeah."

That evening Chachi arrived with her parents, and her brother, Carlos. She didn't seem to have changed much. She was still her arrogant self. She ran to be hugged by Mama Teta.

"You see, Mama Teta,"she was saying, showing Mama Teta the new ring her father had given her for her birthday. "It's made out of real stones."

"I see."

Chachi left Mama Teta and went toward Kitty.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. You still don't dress properly. Tsk, tsk, if I was you, I'd have died of shame a long, long time ago."

"Well, you're not me"

"And thank God I'm not. I don't know how anyone could ever have married you. You're a disgrace."

"Chachi, can't you leave people alone?"asked Ma.Xamila.

"I was just saying the truth."she said inoccently.

"Well, then don't say the truth."

At the dinner table, Scott wasn't the only one who had to leave. Pietro did, too, as Cachi refused to dine in the company of an overseer. However, Francisca insisted that Pietro be treated with respect, and insisted that Pietro come back to dine with them.

"But, Tia, just look at him, he's filthy! I don't want to dine with him."

"Then he will simply have to sit on the other end of the table, but not in the kitchen."

Chachi was very mad at no having gotten her own way, and refused to eat a bite. Ma.Eugenia was delighted at the way Francisca had spoken to Chachi. It was no more than she deserved. Chachi was very hateful all during dinner.

Pietro was grateful that Francisca had not allowed him to dine in the kitchen. That would be humiliating. However, he was delighted at the fact that Francisca defended him from her own niece. That meant that he definitely had a shot at marrying one of the dectuplets. Then, remembering what they had said, he sat as close as possible to Jean, even though, he was sitting away from everyone. And he kept glancing at her, just as they had instructed them to do.

"I still don't understand that if you have a secret admirer, why you need Pietro, then?"Ma.Eugenia was asking.

"Well, you see, Maru, that was just because that was the plan. Period. Anyways, things seem to be working out great, don't they?"

"I guess so. And by the way, you still haven't told me that secret you were going to tell me when I reconciled with my father. I haven't forgotten you know."

"Neither have we. But not now. We will tell you, let's say sometime tomorrow, would that be good. You will be quite shocked."

"Will I? I'm starting to think you're going to tell me that I'm going to die."

"Well, we're all going to die someday, aren't we? Who knows, maybe someone who has a terminal illness will live many, many years more than someone who doesn't."

"Yes, they might."

"Well, then don't be so impatient. We'll tell you, don't worry."

"I won't."

The next morning, Ma.Xamila was discussing the event of the previous day with Pietro.

"It worked perfectly."

"Of course, it did. You see, Summers even came and asked me what was I pretending, sending her flowers."

"Perfect. Things are going even better than planned. Now, you should talk to her more. We know all her habits, and the places where you can find her at what times. Lance has already given permission, that you could sneak in the house every now and then, when no one's looking. They will let you in, and keep the secret."

"Perfect."

"You need to be go to the fountain that's behind the garden walls at one thirty today."

"I will be there, no mistake."

"We'll figure some way of having Summers notice it. So he'll see what we want him to see. He won't be close enough to hear what you say, so just don't try to make her mad, or anything, just pretend to be having a pleasant time."

"Don't worry, just leave it to me."

Ma.Xamila smiled.

"I'm glad we have someone we can depend on. Mother was right about you."

At one thirty that day, Pietro rode his horse toward the garden walls. As Ma.Xamila told him, Jean was there, reading a book.

"Good afternoon."he said, dismounting. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I come here every day at this time."

"Yes, it is quite a pleasant place, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."she agreed.

The dectuplets had arranged so that Scott would be looking at precisely that spot at that particular hour. They did this by telling him that Jean had told them they wanted to see him, and he waited by the window. He looked down, and to his surprise saw Jean and Pietro talking calmly. No, not calmly, they appeared to be having a good time.

Meanwhile, the dectuplets were finally telling Ma.Eugenia what they had promised.

"So, what is it?"

"You see, we didn't say anything before, and you better not say anything to anyone, but you know, you have another relative. Your father actually has a half-brother whose alive."


	36. Chapter 36

"Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"asked Ma.Eugenia.

"Sissy told us not to. However, it isn't us you should be mad at. It's not our fault. It should be someone else you're mad at. But you still have to pretend you don't know anything. We hate to see people of the same blood holding grudges against each other. That's just why we decided to tell you. You should be able to do something about it."

"About what?"

"About him."

"You see, they don't get along very well, and this one is in prison."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. Sissy said it really wasn't anything too serious, because it's not 'regular' prison."

"Then what kind of prison is it?"

"Let's just say a different kind."

"That really answers the question."

"Well, Sissy said we must take you over there. However, it must be in a way in which nobody suspects anything. You know Sissy loves to keep secrets. That's just what makes Sissy so lovely and so innocent, and so cute. And so...Sissy-like."

"Arthur was right. You guys are stupid about your cat."

"Well, people can get a bit, what am I saying a bit, very stupid about their pets. We're stupid about Sissy. We just want Sissy to be the happiest kitty on the face of this earth."

"Uh-huh. Well, if you have anything else to tell me later, let me know."

Ma.Eugenia got up and walked away, leaving the dectuplets sitting, thinking about goodness knows what. On her way up the stairs, she saw Scott hurrying down.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"she asked him, picking up her skirt out of his way, so his shadow wouldn't fall upon it.

"That's none of your business!"

"What an attitude! It was only a question, you know."

"Well, then, don't ask questions."

"If I have to ask you, don't worry, I won't. Chachi was right about you in every way. I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would agree with her."

Sissy was guarding the stairs, on her favorite chair, pretending to be taking a nap. She saw that Scott was heading to where Pietro and Jean were. She told the dectuplets. They looked out the window, and signaled Pietro that he must go back to the fields, and leave Jean. Pietro noticed.

"Well, I have to go. I'm very busy, and I can't spend too much time away, you know, just one second, something could happen, and I'm fired. Bye."

Pietro mounted his horse, and rode towards the fields. Sissy was watching from one of the windows. Good, she thought, things are going just as planned. She began to groom herself.

Jean took out her book, sat down, and began to read. Scott came from the house.

"So that's who send you those flowers!"

"What? Of course not. I don't know who that was."

"Then why were you talking to him. I was watching you. You looked like you were enjoying it. Besides, Rogue told me you both kept shooting glances at each other yesterday during dinner."

"What's wrong in talking to him, or to anyone? And did you ever consider that Rogue might be lying?"

"It wasn't just Rogue. Kurt and Evan told me, too. So now, basically everyone is lying?"

"They probably misinterpreted things."

"I don't think so many people could have made the same misinterpretation."he said, angrily.

Jean began to get angry.

"Look, I think I can talk to whomever I please. And if I choose to talk to Pietro or anybody it's none of your business! I suppose that you still hold that stupid prejudice against him, because he hangs out with the Brotherhood? That, on your part, is immature."

And she walked away. Sissy, and the dectuplets were delighted, at seeing how Jean had just spoken to Scott, and left him standing dumbstruck, probably thinking that his suspicions were confirmed.

"That's just great, Sissy."

"Yes, it is. Now, it's time to begin training."

"Can't we just skip one day of training, Sissy?"

"No. It is important that all of you keep training, and getting stronger."

"But Cuzzy said that we really don't need to train any more."

"You must still practice so you don't forget, or grow weaker."

"We guess so. But what's the whole point, Sissy?"

"The whole point is that it's for your own good. And with your training, we could solve that riddle of Rogue's."

The girls complained, but they couldn't say no to Sissy. Sissy had been the one who had taught them how to use and control their powers in the first place. Sissy always insisted that they stay on track, she never told them why, though. They just accepted it, because they thought Sissy was worried that something might happen to them.

Later, Ma.Xacinta was telling Rogue that she and her sisters had seen Jean and Scott arguing.

"Well, you see,"Ma.Xacinta was saying. "You see, he just asked her, and well, Jean said some very terrible things to Scott. They stood there for about, I think, it was, twenty minutes. She was saying that, kind of like, it was his fault that there were so many problems, you know, with the fact that Chachi and my mother don't like him around, while Pietro, he knew how to control himself very well, and Scott couldn't, you know. She was calling him things, like that he was just too lazy, and all that."

"How terrible!"

"It is terrible, but some people are just like that. What are we going to do about it?"

"I am going to do something about it! This minute!"

Rogue got up, but Ma.Xacinta grabbed her arm.

"You're not going to do anything. You are just going to stay right here, because you know my mother would have a heart attack, if she ever found out anyone left these babies alone, and I have to go and tell Juanita what I want to eat today. It's getting late, and I have to ask for mole, and frijoles charros, you know. You just stay right here, and don't worry about a thing."

Rogue couldn't stay there, and not worry, however, Ma.Xacinta was right, if Francisca found out that Rogue had left the girls by themselves, she would probably end up, being pulled out of the house, without even getting her belongings.

"So, it's kind of simple."Sissy was saying.

"It is, Sissy?"asked Ana Patricia.

"Yes. It's kind of like your aunts, and now you. Of course, it will probably mean more hours of sitting there, and training someone else, but that's all right. The more, the better, you see."

"Why are more better, Sissy?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"What will you tell us, Sissy?"asked all eight girls at once.

"You must not be so impatient."

"You must tell us, please, Sissy. We'll do anything."

"Of course you will."Sissy said to herself, out loud, she said something else. "It will be something fun. You'll see."

The girls imagined a lot of things, and asked Sissy if they were right. Sissy didn't answer yes or no. Ana Patricia thought that Sissy meant they would be actresses, just like the ones their aunts, and their dad told them about. She thought about how she had seen Mama Teta pinch Guillermo when he wouldn't behave. She had thought that was very funny. Guillermo had been trying to move her and her sister, when Mama Teta pinched his arm, and pulled him away from them.

In the parlor, Ma.Xamila sat in drowsily, in her favorite chair, rocking. Suddenly, she stopped, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"asked Kitty.

"Nothing."she answered.

"Then why are you laughing? Is there something on my face?"

"No. You're face is fine."she said, trying to stop giggling. "I was just...laughing, that's all."

"About what? There is something on my face, isn't there?"she ran upstairs, to see what was on her face.

Ma.Xamila just smiled to herself. Later, she told her sisters and Sissy about it.

"That was nothing."Sissy told her.

"Yes, that happens quite often to us, doesn't it. We just remember something dumb, and we start laughing for no reason. Like when Mama Teta kept on getting those phone calls from the phone company, and one day, she just answered the phone, and said that Petra Mares, viuda de Altamira, had gone away to Cd.Juarez the night before, and that she was jus the housekeeper there. They never called again."

"That wasn't what happened here."Sissy told her.

"Then what was."

"Ana Patricia remembered something that she found...pleasant."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"That all of you are connected."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell us before, Sissy? Why?"

"You are connected because it is necessary."

"For what?"

"You're destiny."

"What is our destiny, Sissy? You've never really told us. And you know it's not good to keep secrets like that. Just look at what happened to Cruz, Prof.Dumbledore, and even Lucrecia, for keeping secrets to protect people they loved."

Sissy decided to change the subject.

"That won't happen. I assure you. And now, I suppose you are much more interested in Rogue. Am I correct? Look, she just has to learn to close her mind. That way, the other person's thoughts, won't enter her mind, and they won't be harmed by her. Just like you and the octuplets have your mind protected against external penetration. Rogue must learn to protect her mind from that. That is the difference between you, the octuplets, and other people, where Rogue's powers are concerned."

"That's good, Sissy. So then when should you start teaching her?"

"You just have to choose when."

Rogue couldn't believe what Ma.Xacinta was telling her. It was beyond her wildest dreams. Finally, she would be able to touch another person. She loved it here, at Piedras Grandes, but knew that she could never fit in, because the people here set such a big store by touching. They kissed and hugged constantly. She couldn't do any of that. And if you shook hands wearing gloves, they thought you were insulting them.

"Well, if that's so, then when can we start? Why didn't anybody see that before?"

"I guess it's because Sissy's smarter."

"I'm glad that you have a cat."Rogue said. Even though she hated cats, she had a feeling, she was going to like this one very much.

"Yes, we are, too."

"If it's possible, I would like to start right now."

"We just have to get Sissy."

Rogue nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

During the next months, they worked hard, helping Rogue control her powers. It was not Sissy's idea of a good time, but it was something that had to be done. They didn't to tell anyone because Rogue wanted it to be a surprise. When she finally mastered it, she couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe it! I-I'm not hurting you!"she said, as she hugged Arthur.

"Congratulations!"

He was very happy that Rogue had achieved her goal. The octuplets were very happy, too. With their aunts' help, they had managed to convince Scott about Pietro and Jean, and they saw that Rogue was much happier now. She said that now, Scott was courting her, and that the touching thing was not a problem. This made them very happy. Rogue would tell them about going on long walks, holding hands without wearing gloves, and so forth. She almost felt grateful towards Pietro. Scott was convinced that Jean had never really cared for him, and he knew that Rogue did. He knew that she must have suffered a lot because of the no touch thing. Now, that she opened her heart to him, he could see that she had a heart of gold.

Meanwhile, Sissy decided that in order to succeed, she would need them to see Ma.Eugenia's uncle.

"What if someone recognizes us, Sissy?"

"Don't you guys take orders from Sissy? If she says you should, then you should, shouldn't you?"

"We guess so."

"What are we waiting for?"

"We're not telling anyone. We'll be back in no time, get your hat."

A minute later, they were outside a building. It was a big building, and very depressing.

"So this is it?"asked Ma.Xamila.

"Yes."Sissy answered.

"It looks very depressing."Ma.Eugenia said.

"I'm sure it is. What are supposed to say?"

"Just the very truth."

"Whatever you say, Sissers."Ma.Xitclalli said uncertainly.

All the girls crossed themselves, took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"I'm sure."

They came across a guard that asked them what they were doing there.

"We're here to see someone who goes by the name Cain Marko, I think."Ma.Ximena said.

"There's no visitors allowed."

"Oh, no, you see, we're not visitors, not really, anyways. You see, Maru's his family. And it's urgent."

"He has no family, except his half-brother."

"Never mind, it's none of...never mind. Look, mister, you have to let us in, right now. It's for your own good. We really don't want to have to hurt you. But you don't seem to want to cooperate."

Ma.Xamila put her hand on his arm, he shook violently, and he was on the floor.

"I'm sorry. You just wouldn't listen, we warned you. It was only sound vibrations, anyway. A little violent, but...what are you going to do about it?'

They walked on, with Sissy in the lead. When they reached the room, Sissy looked happily, at the figure floating in the tube in front of her.

"Oh, wow."said the dectuplets in unison.

"This is so neat. I've never seen anything like it. Sissy, we should've brought Cuzzy with us. He wouldn't been so interested in all this."

"This is none of 'Cuzzy's' business."Sissy answered.

"And what are supposed to do now. Are we supposed to let him go, or something. You don't think he can hear us, do you? Understand us?"

"Yes, you're supposed to drain all that fluid."

"Fine, we will. Whatever it is. But wouldn't that be dangerous? He looks dangerous. I think I can understand why he's here."

"Nothing's going to happen, because I will reason with him."Sissy assured them impatiently.

"Fine, fine, fine. One, two, three."

Sissy was prepared for whatever might happen. She immediately made it impossible for Juggernaut to do anything to the girls. She set up a barrier with her eyes. It was only Sissy and him inside.

"I suppose you've been quite a long time in there, haven't you?"she said to him. "We didn't just come to set you free. I know you don't make deals, or anything, and even if you did, I couldn't take the risk of you betraying me. People have done so much harm. You should know that. I see you've been a victim yourself. It is impossible to just stand by and do nothing. Ma.Eugenia was also a victim like that. I know for a fact that your half brother and you both have the same father? Correct?"

"Who are you? A cat?"

"I'm not an ordinary cat, any more than you are an ordinary person. Are you?"

"NO!"

"You see, right there, in the same room, the girls, that looks different from the other ten, the one with the dark hair. Ma.Eugenia, your niece. I suppose you would say half-niece, though, wouldn't you?"

"I don't have any family."

However, Sissy paid no attention, and went on with what she was saying.

"I'm not that familiar with human terms. You see, my species, we are all half-siblings. It's very rare that in the same litter you get a kitten from the same mother and father. Maybe in a different litter."

"I'm not interested in your family history. Let me go."

"Ma.Eugenia, or Maru, as everyone likes to call her, Maru's father never cared for her either. She's just like you. Illegitimate. You were the 'bastard', surely, while your brother was the rightful son, heir, you get the idea. Wasn't that so? I mean, you have the same father, why not the same name? I don't think those things should happen, and go by unpunished. Someone has to pay, don't they? Why did he get more than you did? Why? That's just where you come in. You can't harm any of these girls, they are going to help you. You think that by simply killing Xavier, that will make things right, but there are things much worse than death. What good would it do you killing him? That's why I'm here. Maru has been doing quite a good job in making her father believe that she forgave him. You must do the same as her. You must pretend to forgive and forget. It will take you much farther. You have only yourselves, you must stick together, for your own protection."

As Sissy was saying these things, she made sure that Juggernaut listened to her, and not be distracted by his anger. He did listen, and what the cat told him made sense. Someone did have to pay. He didn't understand what could be worse than death, but she seemed to know what she was talking about. For some reason, he decided to listen to her. Suddenly, there was no barrier, and Sissy jumped on Ma.Xacinta's shoulders.

"Oh, jeez, Sissy. You've calmed him down! What did you say to him? Now, what? Are we supposed to take him with us, or something?"

When they were back at Piedras Grandes, everyone was shocked to see that they had brought Juggernaut with them.

"We spoke to him, and well, he said that he realizes that he was wrong, and you get the idea. Quiere hacer las pazes."they said.

"How in the world did you convince him?"Logan asked, mystified.

"It was Sissy."

Xavier was grateful to Sissy, that she had managed to change his brother's mind. He was happy that now they would be able to live just as they were, brothers. Meanwhile, Pietro could see that now was the perfect time to propose to Ma.Xamila. He knew that this wasn't the way thing should be done, but he thought, if she accepted then her relatives would be forced to say yes, besides, he had put up with enough, and now that Scott and Rogue were together, and Rogue was happy, because of his help, now would be the perfect time to do it.

"Ma.Xamila, would you marry me?"he asked in his most romantic voice, and putting a diamond ring on her finger. His job as the overseer at Piedras Grandes paid very well, and he had saved everything to buy it.

Ma.Xamila simply looked at him.

"I am not unaware of the honor you have bestowed on me in wanting me to become your wife, but, no."she answered. "You don't want to marry me, Pietro."

She took off the ring, and put it on his palm.

"What? Why...why not?"asked Pietro shocked, and taken aback.

"Because you don't know me. If you ever did know me, you would probably be shocked."

"I do know you."he insisted.

"No, not really. Besides, I couldn't leave my sisters, you know. Look, you just don't deserve to marry someone like me. I'm very...farsighted. My imagination doesn't take me to the altar and no further. I see beyond that. And I know that marriage isn't for me. You know, Rebecca once described me as a wild animal. I can't live in a zoo! I want to be free. Besides, there are so many rules married women have to follow, you know. We don't like rules. That's just why my sisters and I always stick together. There's no one else in the world who sees things are way. We hate to go out into societies. They are so...we don't like them. We don't like people. We hate them."

This was not at all going the way he planned.

"I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm good enough."

"Even if I did decide to marry you, my mother wouldn't allow it."

"Of course she would!"

"Of course she wouldn't. She knows nothing of your family. I don't know if you've noticed, but that's why Maru can't marry, either, because no one knows anything about her father's family. About her grandfather. Besides, you wouldn't be happy with me. I'm not the kind of person who knows how to make people happy. I know nothing about people. I've never really associated with them. Just my family, and you can't really call my sisters people, can you? I know how to make a dog, a cat, or a rabbit happy, but not a person. Never a person."

"Oh, I would be very, very happy with you. You have no idea how happy I would be."

"No, you and I aren't the same. We are different. I am not human."

"Neither am I."

"Not in that way. What I meant was...I am not human in any way. Except maybe the appearance, and you don't know how ashamed I am of it. The disgust I feel every time I look in the mirror. I...I hate what I see in the mirror. That is why there are no mirrors in this house. Didn't you ever wonder why that was. Only maybe in the guest rooms, and so forth. Anyway, you see, in the room we sleep in, there are no mirrors. We asked that they be removed. Father, of course, agreed, and had them removed at once."

"Well, I think you look beautiful."

"Pietro, it isn't from low self-esteem that my sisters and I suffer! It's something else. You wouldn't understand. I guess you could say we suffer from the opposite. And I will not marry you! Or anybody else! Ever! I have my reasons, and Sissy would never allow it. When Sissy doesn't want something to happen, it will not happen. I assure you. All I really want is for there to be happiness, peace, so that...well, my ideas are complicated. It would never work out."

She got up and walked away, leaving him there, with his jaw dropped. Then what was all that effort he put in for? He thought about what she had said. They didn't like the way they looked? How ridiculous! Why, a lot of girls would give anything to have those looks.

Ma.Xamila was telling her sisters, the octuplets, and Sissy about what had just happened.

"You were quite right in refusing, of course."Sissy told her.

"Yes, I suppose so. Sissy, I heard that you know, Juggernaut will be staying here, now. He won't be going back to where he was."

"Of course not."

"I don't get what that was all about."

"Oh, it wasn't about anything. But someday soon you will find out what it was all about. Very, very soon."Sissy told them, with her eyes shining.

The End

Sissy will tell the girls the truth about themselves. Sissy has always told them what to do, and kept them together, but why? They will find out very soon. I will write the sequel as soon as I can. After I write a Planeteer story. I haven't got a title for it yet.


End file.
